A Kiss in Ba Sing Se
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: This is a retelling of the Avatar adventure if Toph had shown her true feelings for Aang after the war ended. Earth and Air meet, in this romantic comedy that has spills and tears, laughs and more than a few surprises. Love is the theme... and TAANG is the bottom line of this tale. The GAang is all here as well and they have are not short on antics either. Wow- 20K Views!
1. Thoughts

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

[**_A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender._****]**

**Chapter 1**

(TAANG Story)

_My love was asleep.__  
__The slumber of ages_  
_Until you came and awoken it!_

_It spoke of what was... and what was to be__  
__As it soared with joy above the clouds!_

_Yet another had your eye.__  
__Was she more to you than I?_

_No, I must not despair,__  
__For ours is the Love of Destiny!_

_And from your slumber a Kiss will awaken All._

Thoughts

The GAang had all gathered at Uncle Iroh's re-opened teashop, the Jasmine Dragon, to relax after the fierce battles they had endured to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and the evil Azula.

Toph's thoughts seemed to drift along with the melody of the tsuki horn that Iroh softly played.

The recent near-death experience crept once again into her mind as she laid on the table just above the avatar. Even though she was grateful for the strong hand of Sokka that held up even though he had suffered a broken leg in the fall across the top of the airship, she wondered if anyone would really have missed her if she had fallen.

"Perhaps a few tears," she sighed to herself, "but life would go on... and I'd be a distance, dirty, memory." She shook her head. "Sheesh, I'm depressing myself again!"

Still the thought of her again being suspended between heaven and earth shook her to the core. The most powerful earthbender, about to plummet to her doom, or worse: getting burnt to a crisp by a bunch of murderous, comet enhanced firebenders!

"Stupid me, about to become Toph flambé, and all I can think about is that skinny, pussy foot, bald headed monk!"

The thought still so infuriated her, she had to steady her breathing.

Something had blossomed in her when Aang went on that spirit journey on Roku's island. She felt it in her heart as if somehow she was linked to him. No visions, no words, only these strange, strong... feelings.

When the journey ended, the feelings did not. Strangely, it seemed as though she had known him her whole life long. When he took hold her hand, he had actually captured her heart in one fell swoop.

But just like the other idiot she had liked, this one didn't realize her feelings either.

The corner of Toph's mouth lifted, "If the others hadn't been there, I'd a planted a big wet one right on his lips for sure! Yep, I'd a been on him like a canyon crawler on a cured hippo ham!" she imagined.

She had to restrain a giggle that threatened to betray her thoughts. Again she let out a long sigh.

He was totally dominating her thoughts and dreams. Not your normal, average dreams either. Rather these were passionate and very vivid dreams… especially for a blind girl. She could only imagine this is what color looked like when she was having them.

Sometimes the touches felt so real, she'd wake up in a panic, only to find that she was still alone in her rock shelter or room. The way her body felt, the extreme dampness in all those intimate places, made taking baths a necessity now.

"Hey Toph, ya doing okay up there," Aang unexpectedly whispered, "thought you didn't like it when your feet weren't on the floor."

"I'll have ya know, this is like a little vacation away from all of you," she lied. "The only way I can get some me time."

His light chuckle was like music to her delicate ears as it pierced her heart to the point she want to throw caution to the dirt and just roll over onto him!

"I have to tell that numbskull how I feel soon, or I'll just go crazy!" she admitted to herself, "I hesitated with Snoozles and look what happened! Miss Fans just blew in and swept him away! Now they're playing _Lock and Key_ every chance they get! It's a wonder she doesn't have a belly full of _doofuses_ by now."

Toph chewed her bottom lip as she recalled how Sokka had kissed Suki that day with no consideration of her at all. Yeah it hurt, but at least it showed her where they stood. He would never feel for her like he did for the fan wielding Avatar groupie. She could accept that… had accepted that.

But now, what she was going through over him, this was completely something else. What she felt for the airbender, was actually more than a just a 'crush' as it coursed through her veins and took over her mind. She knew it had developed a life all its own and she actually ached to be with him. She even worried about him when he wasn't with her.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind!" she groaned inwardly.

That final battle, when he went missing, she worried herself sick. But she was determined to be there when he did need her, no matter the circumstances or the cost.

That fateful leap as that last ship rose into the air, she was so desperate, all she could think of was being there for him... and with him. She couldn't let him down, not after all they've been through.

She laid her head back on the table she was atop of with a long sigh, "Now I'm just above him, but it feels like we're so far apart," she thought listening to him beside her. "He's probably thinking about her... who am I kidding, he's always thing about her," she groaned once more.

The her was of course was her chief rival in all things. She knew she was older, and imagined her to be much prettier as well. She was definitely bossier she knew for sure! "KATARA!" the name made Toph's teeth grind.

She thought of how the waterbender dominated everything in Aang's world. How she smothered him from morning till night, just like a mother robin-wren.

Katara had a habit of making her life miserable on a daily basis! In fact, she appeared to be looking for ways just to annoy her, every second of every day.

"Just because ya save someone's life, doesn't mean ya own them Suga Queen!" she growled under her breath. "Stupid waterbender... stupid healer! Ya think you're so sneaky, always first sitting next to him and giving him hugs... what a floozy you really are! Letting him feel those water jugs of yours," she thought angrily, biting her lip. Toph started to feel her usual frustration but with no boulders to break nearby, this was dangerous. "Just control yourself Toph girl, wouldn't want to ruin Uncle's place on its first day… now would you?" she thought as she took in a deep calming breath.

She heard the other girls talking about some nonsense and Katara seemed to be leading the pack, as usual.

"So what Miss Fussy Britches, if you're as pretty as a sunset over the southern seas? Big whooping deal! Or that you have all the right bulges in all the right places... in a few years, I'll make her look as flat as the walls of this city," she griped silently, trying to shut out the waterbender's voice. "Let's practice our waterbending Aang," she mocked, "Yeah, any excuse to strip down to those rags that pass for underwear and get them wet. You just love teasing him, don't ya? You may be lying to him Suga, but I see right through your gimmicks."

She shook her head recalling before the city fell, "Gosh, why didn't the almighty avatar go to save the King of Ba Sing Se with the whole world on the line. Seriously, Twinkle Toes, didn't it make more sense for you to do that? Uncle and I could've saved the love birds! This city may have never fallen then! Well, who knows!" she scowled. Toph sighed deeply. "Well, no sense in dwelling on the past or on hormonal decisions."

She shook her head in frustration, "Shit, he's driving me crazy just knowing that he is in the same room, right beside my table! Why do you have to smell so good Twinkle Toes? Sitting there playing with Momo, I want him to pay me attention instead! Oh, now that's really sad Toph! Jealous of the monkey!" she chided herself feeling her mouth go dry.

"Hey, your royal tea boy... is it ready yet?" she yelled Zuko's way, waving a hand.

He smiled and shook his head at her request. Even being Fire Lord gave him no respect with her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Also, she still called the Avatar Twinkle Toes.

"A sec Toph," he exclaimed, putting another dollop of honey in her ginger milk tea, "…extra sweet right?"

"Yep, ya know how I like it!" she agreed with a toothy smile.

The King, turned waiter, started to pass out everyone's order, starting with the rambunctious earthbender.

"Hold it steady now Toph," he warned. "This stuff is really hot and that honey can leave a nasty burn."

"Yeah, yeah, just like a certain hotman I know," she snorted back, steadying the cup, unable to see his cheeks flare red.

"I hope you enjoy," he replied with a bow and smile, recalling their encounter.

She returned the smile, "When did '_Flames for Brains'_ and I get so friendly," she thought. "It must be the tea."

She picked up on a light conversation between Aang and Zuko close by.

"Let me have a little of what Toph's drinking Zuko?" Aang asked. "It smells really good."

His words caused her to shake inside with just the mention of her name.

"Oh boy, ya got it really bad," she told herself. "It's just like in one of those stupid romance tomes, no getting out of this one!"

But she knew, she had come to realize that when she was flapping in the wind from that airship, with only the tribesman holding onto her.

Tears, it's not like she hadn't cried, but these were different. These tears that fell were not from the fear of dying, but because she had never told him how she truly felt. Sadness on this scale she had never known.

Her thoughts were broken up as she heard the others talking about a picture Sokka was evidently drawing and decided to join in the fun.

Toph hung back until Aang started to move towards the table. Unexpectedly he veered towards the porch. Her shyness kicked in and she felt too self-conscious to pursue him.

As she approached the table, she felt everybody around it. The air was light, but she felt tense inside. "I think you all look perfect!" she exclaimed just as Katara was heading towards the balcony and her nightmare was beginning.


	2. Tea and Advice

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

* * *

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Tea and Advice**

Everything seemed to be playing out in slow motion in her mind.

The huntress locking onto her hapless, clueless prey.

"Oh my, what's going on there?" Suki pointed out, "It looks like she's finally gonna make a move!"

"Who's gonna make a move?" Sokka asked as he followed his girlfriend's gaze just in time to catch the hug.

Toph wanted to run between them but her body just wouldn't move.

Then it came... the kiss.

"My, my, looks like little Katara is all grown up now, she's got herself an Avatar," Mai said flatly.

Those words stabbed her deeper than any blade the knife wielder could ever throw.

When they returned to the room all the congratulations and '_about times_' sounded from the rest of the gaang. Suki especially gave hugs to them both. No one seemed to notice a certain earthbender moving away, head bowed and tears falling like a monsoon hidden behind her long bangs.

This was eating her alive and she thought about bending Katara into a pile of rubble. But… she was her friend after all, and the waterbender had been like a sister and even a mother to her.

"Pull yourself together Toph," she said to herself, "it was just a kiss! The battle isn't over yet, not by a long shot!" she decided. "This is love and he's your destiny! Miss Sweetness be damned, he'll be mine even if I have to bed him!"

The bold declaration bought a rush of color to her cheeks but the tears stopped as well.

Aang would know how she felt about him and he would have to make the decision as to whom he truly loved. Besides she was not afraid of a little competition, this was too big to hold in any longer. The thought of not telling him tore at her like an armadillo-bear… it had to come out.

"By the gods… why would I let Katara stop me from doing anything, especially from the man I love?But what if he rejects me?" she suddenly wondered with dread. "Is there a hole big enough to hide in if that happened? What if he did chose her? No, no, no... that won't happen," she encouraged herself with a shake of her head. She resigned herself that it was better to know than to run away.

Aang was a man or nearly so, a few months older than her. Still she didn't have many options, she felt as though she would explode if she didn't tell him.

Iroh, ever observant, looked at the young girl and saw the conflict on her face and her retreat from the others.

"Was the tea not to you liking Little One," he asked attempting to raise her spirits, "I can have Fire Lord Zuko bring you another cup? It's not everyday that you get to be served by a king!"

Toph smiled at his kindness.

"Now there is that beautiful smile that I remember."

His comment, though appreciated, made her blush further. Iroh was quite the charmer and was never short on the compliments.

"Is there something bothering you that you need to talk about? I've often found that another person, older and more seasoned, can often help ease one's burdens," Iroh asked giving her a nudge with his elbow.

"Well... you've always given good advice," she sighed, "even better than the tea, and that has been really good!"

"Well thank you, I hope I continue to live up to my reputation in both areas."

"Can we speak in private, since this is a very sensitive issue?" Toph whispered in a half sigh.

"Yes of course," he replied, taking her by the arm, "we can go out on the balcony and speak there, I think it is all clear now."

He had devised that this was probably a matter of the heart. "What kind of crush or puppy love will I be dealing with?" Iroh pondered. "She is only a child still, just starting to blossom into womanhood."

Once on the balcony, he followed Toph towards the railing, petting Appa as they strolled past the massive air bison who bellowed with appreciation.

They paused at the far side, away from the doors. "Now, what is weighing down such a strong earthbender as Master Bei Fong?" he asked, reflecting deep concern.

She felt that he genuinely cared for her and suddenly the tears started to fall once more. Iroh was moved, he let out a sigh as he placed a hand on her slim shoulder. His hand was huge and strong, and very warm. (He being firebender of course.)

This is what Toph always imagined a father's support should be like. She sensed her confidence growing in his presence.

"I-I really don't know how to say this... it is so embarrassing, even to myself! You must promise not to tell another living soul… please… this is the most important thing in my life!" she spoke emphatically through her continued sobbing.

"I promise, on everything I hold dear!" he swore.

She nodded, confident in his truthfulness. She stymied her tears and began to relay her story, leaving out Aang's name naturally. Iroh listened intensely, amazed that for such a young child, this appeared to be a very "real" and ancient case of true _LOVE_! He said nothing as Toph continued, stopping at times to just wipe away tears or regain her composure. She then suddenly stopped, quickly fanning her bangs over her foggy green eyes. Obviously to conceal the fact that she had just been crying.

"Someone is coming... it's Zuko," she announced facing away over the balcony.

"There the two of you are," the new Fire Lord broke in, breathing in the fresh air, "everyone was wondering where you both went."

"We were just enjoying the air Zuko, and having a very nice conversation. It is not often that an old man such as myself, gets to talk to a lovely young lady," Iroh said with a wink at his nephew.

The younger man chuckled lightly, "Okay, but it is getting a bit chilly out here and we've built a nice fire in the hearth. I can bring some fire pots out here if you wish?" he offered with a smile.

Iroh gave his nephew a more serious look and nodded towards the door, "That won't be necessary at this time; I think we will be fine nephew."

Zuko now observed Toph's posture by the railing. She had not said anything, simply kept her back to him all the whole time, not speaking a word. He nodded knowingly, strolling quietly back into the tea shop.

As the door closed, she pivoted around, exhaling as if she had been holding her breath the entire time Zuko was there. Her head was bowed as if staring at the ground, "I'm going to tell him... uncle. Tonight, I'm gonna, tell him how I really, really feel."

He smiled, stroking his beard, "It appears that our young Avatar will be having a busy night."

"H-how did you know it was him?"

He stepped in closer to her, "You apparently did not get upset until after he and Katara kissed on this very balcony, and with the way you two were so close all evening before that, it was rather easy," Iroh explained trying to bring some levity into the situation as well.

She shook her head, "And I thought I was hiding it so well."

"I don't want to make light of this time in your life Toph," he explained, "this is a rather difficult under taking."

"Tell me about it! But what choice do I really have?" she cried throwing up her hands. "She's started this! She made her move... I've got to make mine, no matter what the cost."

They both stood in silence for awhile now, letting the cool evening air float over them, even as thoughts ran deep.

Iroh, with a deep breath, started to speak very deliberately, "Toph, I have seen good and bad in this world on a scale that no one should have to witness in a single lifetime. Much of it, I caused because of my own foolishness and not having the courage to act. I tell you, true love is the rarest of gifts to find, and no price is too high to pay for it," his voice trailed off, indicating his personal experiences. "We fear rejection but true love is often like a bridge in the night. We cannot see it until someone reveals it to us."

Toph suddenly leapt forward and hugged the old general's neck.

"Oh, thank you Uncle" she whispered into his ear.

Iroh closed his eyes and patted her lightly on the back.

She ran back into the Jasmine Dragon with a new bounce in her step and determination to fulfill true love's course.

The old general closed his eyes and said a prayer for the lives of all the young valiant heroes. He knew with all the trials they had endured, the greatest ones still laid before them. He then stood and smiled thinking of the pains and joys of youth.

As he walked back in he shouted, "Is there any of that lemon cake left?"

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with jokes, laughter and singing. Who knew Zuko, Aang and Sokka could actually harmonize very well together.

It was mid evening when Toph made a wide yawn and exclaimed, "Boy, it getting late and I'm getting tired. Twinkle Toes, walk with me back to the Inn?"

The room fell silent at the unusual request. Toph Bei Fong had never asked anyone to walk with her anywhere. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

She felt the muted stares of her friends in the booming silence.

"What's wrong, I just want to talk to my friend, what's the big deal? You guys act like I killed somebody!" she yelled as she felt anger rising. "Never mind, I'll` walk myself ba…"

Katara stepped over and took her hand, "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings Toph… of course Aang will walk you back, won't you Aang?"

"Gotcha," the wily earthbender thought, "being your usual Sugar Queen self!"

"Sure I will… no problem" Aang replied with a soft smile, that she could not see, but felt his heart change rhythm, catching her notice.

Katara's changed as well… which was also interesting.

"Thanks Katara, you're the best, Sweetness… ready to go Twinkle Toes?" Toph prompted, hoping Katara didn't pick up on the sarcasm in the askance.

"Sure Toph… be back soon… uh… Katara," the young airbender said nervously.

Toph detected Aang's breathing was now unexpectedly faster than normal, but just slightly.

"Okay Aang… (_was that a bitter tone_), see you soon... love you," Katara said with her arms now crossed under her breast.

Aang followed Toph out the door. He was inadvertently admiring her form in the green silk gown that seemed to flow and cling to her. His eyes were captivated by the way she moved. "Did she normally walk like that, like a woman?" he asked himself.

Toph noticed, that he noticed, and she knew how to prance, to be noticed. All those high society lessons included how to attract worthy suitors. But tonight, this was the only suitor she wanted to attract.

He quickly tried to dismiss the thought, but he as he closed the door, he caght a glimpse of Katara. She was staring… no glaring back at him. "Was that the stink eye?" he asked himself.

She evidently had caught him looking at Toph's backfield in motion and didn't appreciate her new boyfriend admiring another girl's rear. Aang felt a lump grow in his throat.

"You okay Twinkle Toes… if this is too difficult… I mean if you can't leave Sugar Queen for two sec?" she asked, noting his hesitancy.

"No… no, I'm fine, and I wish you wouldn't call her that," Aang snapped back, "… just let's go!"

He tried to sound angry but he wasn't… she could feel it… feel him. They had walked about a block and said nothing. Finally Toph slipped her hand into his. He did not refuse it but rather gently squeezed it and she felt his pulse increase. Hers rose as well.

"Is he looking at me?" she thought.

"L-let's go through the park," she offered steering them in that direction, "I really do want to talk to you... about something that is very serious and I know the _perfect_ place to _do it_"


	3. Bridge

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

* * *

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bridge

"_D-do it_?" he stuttered as he came to a hard stop. "Do what?"

"What do you expect you imbecile... talk! That's what I said didn't I," she yelled back at him.

"Oh... yeah... you did mention that too," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sheesh, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Twinkle Toes. Does Sweetness realize this?"

Aang didn't bother to answer that question, rather started down the path into the huge, treed park. The further in they went, the larger the lump in his throat was getting. At times, he'd look behind them, as if someone was following.

"Am I cheating on Katara already," he asked himself. "Is it really wrong to hold my blind friend's hand while walking through a beautiful park, even if she is a pretty girl?" The way he phrased the question to himself was incriminating.

A half moon lit the sky with just enough light to outline her soft features. The smell of the trees and flowers filled the cool night air. A bed of beautiful crimson moon flowers in full bloom caught his eye.

"Hold up Toph, let me get one of these."

"These what?"

He bent over and picked up one of the large red flowers with his free hand. "Smell," he said placing it under her nose.

"Smells sweet... almost good enough to eat," she exclaimed with a tight grin. "What is it?"

"A moon flower. Normally they only bloom under a full moon, but this field has bloomed under the half. According to Air Nomad Legend, it's a sign that true love will soon bloom as well."

"Do you believe that Twinkle Toes?" she asked, the rush of red in her pale cheeks matching the petals of the flower.

He blushed as well, now thinking about their situation, "Well... it is a legend... who knows. But I think this suits you." He placed it in her hair, the long stem right behind her ear.

"Like I thought," Aang spoke softly, "…it looks really nice in your hair"

"Wow! She 's so beautiful right now I can hardly talk," he thought as they continued. He'd never even considered touching her hair without expecting to be sent flying into the air, and not in a good way. "She's different tonight... what's happening. Is this some freaky magic?" he thought.

The hand holding had progressed and she was now wrapped around his arm. His forearm cradled closely against her. Each step made him aware she was female... very female.

"You okay Twinkle Toes?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine... you?"

"Never better... never better," she replied squeezing him tighter, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Only one word burst into his mind... "_CUTE!_"

"Was she always this pretty?" he reminisced. "Oh yeah, that night, when we talked in her parent's garden. Boy, I wanted to plant a big wet one on her then! Just like I wanted to when I saw her image in the swamp! Who is she?"

Aang had asked himself that question about her before. She felt like a vital part of him… more than a friend… more than a teacher. He'd been trying to ignore this, trying not to be alone with her in the past few weeks, afraid of the possible consequences. But now he had to face them, whatever they were.

"Hey Twinkles... it's cool out here, but your body is getting warmer," Toph commented. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing... just thought you might be getting a little cold. Do you like it?"

She knew he was lying, "Yeah, it's nice and toasty... thanks."

The way she spoke to him brought back memories of nights the four of them slept out into the open. He would gaze upon her until he fell asleep. She seemed to be always nearest to him.

"Funny, Katara seem so approachable, Katara my first love," he sighed inwardly, "but Sifu, you set me on fire!"

"Ow... Twinkle Toes... hot... cool it down some!"

"Oops... sorry, don't know my own furnace. I'll bring it down."

"Okay... that's better... hotman," she commented as she nuzzled back in.

The nuzzling only reminded him of those dreams that Sokka said were normal for a young man his age. They still made it hard to look at her first thing in those morning without turning red in the face… not that she could see him. But those morning were coming more frequently as of late.

He never told Sokka who was his primary interest… nor would he ever! It was embarrassing enough when Sokka and Zuko asked for the details!

Now he was walking through this fragrant garden, arm-n-arm, just like the start of one of those forbidden dreams. He could feel his heart racing like a eel hound as the memories of those dreams flooded his mind.

"These are very dangerous thoughts… her small comely breast, soft rosy lips, huge jade eyes… don't look… don't look Aang" he warned himself. The young airbender started to bring himself under control by reciting mantras in his mind and remembering Katara's death gaze. _(Oh_ so s_cary!_)

"That's right, focus on Katara... beautiful Katara, " Aang breathe in the thought, only to have the face in his mind morph into the vision of the giggling girl in the swamp.

She noticed his fluctuating body's rhythms. His heart beating faster, and that he would stop and give her a flower, made her very happy

"At least I'll have this time with him all to myself," she thought smugly . "No Sugar Queen to interfere!"

Aang glanced over at her and her face turned his direction, almost as if seeing him… the moonlight catching those clouded green eyes like smoky emeralds. The sight made him hold his breath for a moment. Her beauty was now quite evident. Toph had definitely changed from the first time. She was maturing, blossoming and he had to admit to himself… he was noticing.

She flushed ever the more at his reaction, lightly licking her full lips. He had to look away or fall hopelessly into those big green lipid pools that were normally hidden behind her long bangs.

"Wait a minute… when did she pull her hair back out of her face?" he asked himself.

"I love Katara, I must be strong, and I love Katara!" he recycled the thought in his mind, even as he focused on the body pressing next to him.

He felt powerless to turn and run. He knew he should… shouldn't he? Toph's diminutive frame was like a vise, even though he did nothing to free himself!

He finally cleared his mind, "What am I doing? I love Katara and now, she has shown her love for me. I'm just walking a friend home. That's all I'm doing... nothing more! That's all I'm gonna do!"

He was now sensing the same attraction as when he flew over the swamp, but it was stronger, with a new twist. A connection of the soul.

Toph felt the yearning as well. It seemed old and new all at the same time. His touch was electric and it made her want so much more of him. Her own heart was beating so hard in her chest, she thought it would pop out. But she was determined to see this through, no matter the cost.

"What choice do you have Toph, old girl?" she told herself. "You have to go head first… all in… like an earthbender. He's going to be yours… believe it! Hold nothing back… nothing! Remember... what uncle said, show him your _bridge!"_

They came to an old tree with a low slung bough, perfect for the two of them to sit on.

She stopped, "Here is the place… can we sit here and talk Aang?"

Her voice had a sultry quality he had never heard before, and it was rather hypnotic.

The bough was just high enough that Toph's feet would not touch the ground. Part of him said to start walking again, the other side said stay.

He stayed.

Turning towards her, without a word, Aang placed both hands around her narrow waist and lifted her upon the thick branch. He easily floated beside her where they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

It took her a moment to regain her thoughts after that unexpected, and somewhat intimate move on the Avatar's part. She was shocked that he had done it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Any other time, he would have gotten a punch in the head for being so forward with his Sifu.

"I love Katara, Toph," he proclaimed boldly, "I just want you to understand that."

He knew that declaration was more for him than her and that if he was looking at her face, he could never say it.

"I know Aang how you feel about her… but I have to tell you how I feel about you!" Toph shot back, her voice low and determined, "I have to show you my bridge!"

"Your what?"

She shook her head, "Never mind... it was something uncle said.

"So you have a bridge here Toph?"

"Forget about bridges Twinkle Toes... I'm talking about my feelings... not bridges!"

"Uh... okay... but I do like bridges..."

"Will you shut up about bridges!" she screamed, "Sorry I even brought it up!"

"Okay... no bridges... just feelings... got it," Aang said in a soothing tone.

It took a moment for her to calm down but she finally organized her thoughts. "Okay Twinkle Toes, after almost dying out there on that battlefield, I realized that life was too short and that we don't have all the time in the world, even if we are young…"

Aang went to interject but Toph raised her hand in protest. He fell silent.

"Please let me finish… when I was staring death in the face, the only voice I wanted to hear was your squeaky, broken, annoying one. The only arms to embrace me," Toph demonstrated hugging herself, "were those skinny sticks of yours, and yes the only kiss I wanted was yours."

Her face felt like it was glowing with embarrassment, but she was not going to stop.

"Do you understand, that you freed me from a gilded cage… like some show bird, and gave me life... friends that have been closer to me than my own family?"

Her cries started to choke out her words and Aang saw each tear as they rolled across her flushed cheeks. It reminded him of the time in her father's house that he thought he would have to leave her. His heart skipped another beat… even then, he longed to wipe each one of them away with a '_kiss_'.

"Sifu Toph…" he attempted to speak once more, feeling his own long denied emotions surfacing.

"Will you please let me finish Aang? You sure should take some lessons from…"

This time her words were cut off, not by an interruption, but a **_BIG WET ONE!_**

Indeed, Aang turned and planted a deep, long, passionate kiss on her lips. It took but a second for her to understand what was going on, and another to respond in kind, and with like passion. All the tension built up in the walk, was now in this kiss and they held it… reveling… rejoicing in all that it was.

Toph was sure that if he had not been holding her up, she would have swooned from the intensity of the feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Wow!" was all the airbender could reply.

Aang took the opportunity to kiss those tears away. She moved her head from side to side as he did, eyes closed with a huge smile… giggling.


	4. Discoveries and Spies

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 4**

Discoveries and Spies

"What did we just do Sifu Toph?" Aang breathed out as his face pressed against hers

"What do you think we just did Twinkle Toes?" You kissed me."

"But why did I kiss you... I-I so much wanted to that I couldn't think of anything else to do. When you started crying... I just had to!"

She pulled back with a smirk, "Are you trying to blame me for this?"

"No, no...I'm so confused,". I-I've kissed Katara... 3, technically 4 times..."

Toph had to stifle a rebuttal as well as raise an eyebrow at the unexpected comment.

"B-but I've never felt... or, or even dreamed of anything like this! That was like... like... EPIC!" he declared. "I've read of poet's talking about the power of true love's first kiss and how it shakes the world and makes your knees go weak and all kinds of things words cannot describe... this was it Toph! How was it for you... was it great... or just good... maybe so,so?"

"Aang, this was my first kiss," she informed him, "I really don't have any thing to judge it by, but it felt... really, really... nice."

His euphoric expression fell.

"But maybe if you try again Twinkle Toes, you can communicate some of that world shaking stuff... ya know," she said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Is that a challenge?" he growled.

"Does it sound like one?"

With all the determination he could muster, Aang laid into the next kiss with gusto. Her toes curled, and for a moment, she thought her blindness was cured.

Behind his back she held up two fingers.

He was breathing twice as hard when they parted, "How was that?"

She had to steady herself before she started to speak, "B-better, I-I..I think I definitely, felt a quiver... again?"

With a grunt, his tongue, like a whip, parted her lips. Hot and twirling, it filled her mouth, capturing and drawing hers into his own. The action made her feel like she was absolutely melting inside. The little earthbender was happy she was sitting, because she was sure she couldn't walk, even if she tried.

As they separated, Aang didn't bother to ask about the quality, just dove in for the next, as she held up 4 fingers. Her eyes were now attempting to roll into the top of her head and she felt herself seemingly floating in space. Just like in her dreams, everything was flowing like hot lava.

They broke for a much needed breath of air, "Well... I can see you're not still confused Twinkle Toes, because I think that was totally awesome," she whispered in a steamy voice.

Toph couldn't see the broad smile of appreciate on his face, but she really didn't need too. She puckered up and he delivered still another soul stirring kiss, as he heard her moan deeply, drawing him further in. Behind his back, she held up five fingers, and let them form into a fist of defiance, as she gave a victorious fist pump.

"What now Twinkle Toes?" she inquired as her voice dripped with desire, speaking in short breaths from the 5th deep kiss.

He didn't bother to answer with words, but delivered the sixth hot one, that she eagerly devoured. This one left both dazed and shifting positions as they wanted so much more of each other now.

Toph leaned back, "Ya know, with my feet off the ground and sitting in this tree, I'm completely blind... rather helpless. One would say, that I'm at you mercy... Twinkl... rather I should call you... Aang. I can't see, but I do trust you. I choose to trust you, because I love you Aang," she finished, pulling him down atop her.

Fulfilling her trust, Aang once again placed his lips on hers, tongue to tongue, with a deep breath, he pressing down and she melted into it. All her dreams and expectations were coming true!

Their hands were in constant motion, seeking to discover as much of one another as possible. The flurry ended in an embrace so hard it seemed as though they were trying to become one person.

Hugs, kisses, groping… kisses, groping, hugs... each growing better than the last… lover's coming to know each other in the soft, pale moonlight.

Aang had known the heat of battle, tragic loss and now victory, but he'd never experienced the heat of desire like this before. Just today, he and Katara really exchanged kisses of what he thought was true love. But now Toph and he were in an extreme make out session. This was truly intoxicating as Toph was giving him his fill.

She groan a bit as she tried to get more comfortable on the branch. Aang took off his top shawl and laid it against the tree for her to rest against. "Is that better, my love."Even in the low light, he could see her blush once more. "I don't one anyone else to see this cute face of yours Toph," he stated stroking her warm cheek.

Toph took a hold of his ear, "I am yours... why would anyone else ever see?"

* * *

Suki left the Jasmine Dragon with Sokka in tow.

"Come on Sokka, hurry up or somebody else may take our spot!" Suki said with that certain look in her eye.

"Our spot…what spot?" Sokka asked totally missing the _'look'._

Suki decided if she was going to salvage the evening, she had to use the direct approach.

"Earlier today I saw the park up ahead and took time out to reconnoiter it. I found the perfect place to let's say… get comfortable."

He smiled with a wink, "That's my warrior woman! Lead the way… I'm all about getting comfortable with you."

The happy couple made a beeline to the park, following the gravel path that led deeper in.

"That's strange," Sokka said as he stopped in front of a patch of red flowers.

"What's stange?" Suki asked.

He gently stroked one it's petals, "These moon flowers, they normally only bloom under a full moon... there is only a half tonight."

"So is that like an omen or something?" the Fan master asked.

"Yeah, if you believe in that kind of thing Suki."

"So tell me ya big jerk," she yelled, slapping his shoulder.

"Okay... in the south, it is said, that if the moon flower blooms before their time, in the day... only one lover's confession is true, the night will reveal the heart of the second," he said in a low, eerily sounding voice.

Suki hit him a second time, much harder, "That's pretty creepy Sokka. I just got the shivers when you said that."

"Ow! You wanted to know. It's not like it's true or anything, just some old wive's tale, how can a flower tell what's in someone's heart? Be for real Suki. Didn't Katara and Aang hook up today?" he asked confidently.

"Yeah," she answered, seeing his point. "You're right Sokka, let's get moving."

He took her hand as they started down the road again.

As they began to approach the old tree from the distance Suki's heart sank. "Oh, Sokka, some other couple has the spot I picked out for us..." the Kyoshi Captain pouted before she was suddenly pulled down beside the her paramour.

Sokka's sharp eyes made out more than that in the partial moonlight. He put his finger to his lips asking Suki for quiet. She instantly complied and went into stealth mode. The two shuffled off the narrow path and ducked behind a large bush.

Sokka whispered into Suki's ear, "That couple... the one with our spot... that's Aang and Toph... and they're making out!" he espoused almost in disbelief.

"No way… not possible... that can't be," Suki replied also total shock, "not them… you're just seeing things in the shadows Sokka."

He signaled her to take a closer look. Suki moved to a better vantage point, just in time to see Toph's face by the light of the moon, through the leaves, pulling Aang by the ears, towards her. The couple beginning another round of what she and Sokka were hoping to do!

The Fan Master's heart sank, and she would have gasped out loud if she wasn't so highly trained. She scurried back over to Sokka and confirmed his observations. They both backed out of the park as quickly and quietly as possible. Sokka's mood was now somber as he and Suki walked slowly back towards the teashop. As they passed the moon flowers, he began to stomp them into the ground, cursing their very existence.

Suki only stood by somberly, trying to reason this out in her own mind.

With the last one of the accursed thing laid waste, they started back in silence.

* * *

Toph's lips moved slowly from his mouth unto his cheeks, and then she was nibbling his ear… those deliciously large ears.

"This is what I've wanted Twinkle Toes," Toph confessed to him, "you and me love… no one else."

She seemed to look into his eyes as the moonlight reflected off of her .

Every kiss was like a dream come true and his touches caused her mind to soar.

She played with his ears and traced her hand along his chin, as they kissed fervently.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her bare thigh, and she grasped and held it from the top of her gown, with her closest hand.

"Wha... what are you doing Aang?"

"I'm at my limit Toph... please... let me..."

"Uh, let you what?"

He set up a bit, "Don't you want to, I-I mean... aren't you... uh, in the mood?"

Her whole body was on fire, "Yeah, but... but, I'm not ready," she stated shyly. " I mean, I didn't expect us to get this far... no where near anything like this... I just expect... well I really don't know what i expected."

He setup, " I see... so..."

"Now, you're disappointed aren't you?" she asked.

"No, no, no... I'm okay. I guess I was rushing..."

"Please don't lie, you know I can tell. if it's gonna make you feel better, do what you want," she declared, releasing his hand. "I love you, and I did say, I'm yours."

She felt his hand withdraw and her gown straighten, to her relief.

"I said I love you Toph, so not until you're ready too. I mean, we had some fun, _even though that breast wrap is akin to armor_," he mumbled.

"I heard that," she stated flatly, "I have other... more attractive, thinner, things."

The grin that exploded across his face was like a sunrise, "You do?"

"Oh yes... of course I've only felt them, but they are very soft and my mom said they were something called... sheer."

His heart started to gallop.

"I guess... that's a good thing," she sighed deeply, "tomorrow... okay?"

A torrent of passionate kisses followed that caused to her reevaluate how ready she really was.


	5. Heat

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Heat**

As she laid on the bough, her body was undulating uncontrollably now and with every kiss, it just brought something strange and wonderful closer.

"What... are... you... doing... to... me... you... crazy... this feels... _wonderful_!" she panted heavily.

She could hear his breathing, strangely in rhythm with her own, his free hand, laid still upon her clothed abdomen. But what she couldn't see was his eyes and arrows periodically flashing in time with the peaks of her pleasure.

"AANG! It's-it's like... I feel... YOU... you're inside... inside... movingggg... touchingggg... everythingggg!"

The Avatar continued to do his specialized bending as she trembled and thrashed with each new growing sensation. Aang really didn't know how this started, it just seemed to take hold of him the moment he touched her stomach. He felt the avatar state suddenly kick in and he was bending... her _waters!_ He could also sense and react instantly to her sighs and tremors. His body was apparently in locked stepped with hers.

He was causing her to vibrate on the inside with waves of pleasure building, and she began to shake involuntarily from deep within her core. Never before had she felt anything like this. She threw her head back, moaning, seething… gripping him as hard as she could.

His eyes widened at the site… the wonder... the absolute beauty of her convulsing so in the moonlight. He stopped bending for a moment.

"You stop... I'll bounce a boulder on your head!" she threatened though gritted teeth.

He started up again.

"Oh... please... don't... stop..., _**Aang... Aang... Aang!**_" she cried out as she began to crest. Her voice rose into a crescendo, followed by several more deep moans and shudders, as he had sped back up and continued.

He loved hearing his name, especially when she said it like this.

Aang now felt something as well. A deep, churning, wave building up within him. It was as if what had happened to Toph was recoiling upon him. He gazed upon her, still cooing and trembling from her experience. Her face was bright crimson, lips full and slightly parted, beckoning him to imbibe was more. He was unable to look away, not that he wanted to. This vision was just to wonderful! And then... the _heat_ over took him. All he could do was grab her up and cling! He started to shake as wave upon wave coursed through him in what he could only deem, _ a glorious explosion_.

She pressed her face deeply into his chest, capturing every sensation she could. "O Twinkle Toes did you just…"

He couldn't answer, just nodded into her shoulder.

"Good Boy, that's my man," she sighed in satisfaction with a small giggle.

* * *

She laid against him quietly now, recounting what had happened moments before. She had heard many women speaking about this thing called an orgasm, but thought she would have to wait until later in life to experience such an event.

"Well, score one for me!" she thought with a half grin, "Didn't even have to take my clothes off.

She suddenly felt something in her on her head and realized what her new beau was doing. He was nuzzling her hair with his face.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" she asked pinching his thigh.

"Ow, be nice. I just wanted to smell and feel your hair at the same time," he said innocently, swooping over to take of nibble of her ear.

"With your face, Twinkle Toes?"

"Hey, I thought I was Aang now?"

"Lovey, lovey, time is over. Back to being Twinkle Toes," she stated regally, "So what's with the face again?"

"O _Monkey feathers_, and I thought we had... never mind," he sighed. "I'm using my face because my hands are a little tied up, massaging your shoulders and back, because you said... if you recall... the tree gave you a cramp!"

She laughed, "O yeah, you may continue then," she replied, sounding like a perfect princess.

This whole scene felt so familiar… savoring the moments of the present, but somehow also being a reflection of the past.

"Hey Aang, that thing you did just a little while ago..." she finally started to ask after much embarrassing thought, "how... I mean, how did you know how to do that? Have you done that with Sugar Queen before?"

He shook his head, not stopping the massage for a moment, "Don't you think if I could have done that to Katara, we would have been dating ages ago?"

"Good point, Twinkle Toes. So how did you do it?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "One moment we're making out and I'm just getting more comfortable...shifting position ya know, and then I place my hand on your tummy and whammo!"

"Whammo? What's whammo?"

He stopped the massage now, "Remember when I couldn't control the avatar state?"

"Yeah, like when that Sand scum stole Appa. You were about to put a real hurt'n on all of them."

"Yeah, well when we were flying over the swamp, I was taking Appa down and I didn't realize that. Like some force had a hold of me. It was taking me to a vision of you. Now I think, some how, that same force kind of tapped into my Avatar power to do what we did, but also send it back through me."

"So do you think you can do it again?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll have to see," he whispered into her ear.

Aang felt a sudden wave of panic come over him as he jerked his hands away.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to move those Twinkle Toes "Toph yelled as she sat up. "I was just about to give you a new nickname."

"I have to get back to the teashop," Aang screamed as his voice rose an octave in pitch. "I told Katara I wouldn't be long. How long has it been... an hour... maybe two?"

He was heading into full scale panic mode as she could tell from having had seen many times before... rather heard. She twisted about an wave a hand about, attempting to find his face in her sightless condition. He took it and placed it upon his cheek.

Her soft smile was followed by a gentle kiss directly on his lips. She loved that she had this kind of control and intimacy with the airbender. He immediately began to settle down.

"Help me get re-assembled here and then we… I mean you… can run back to the teashop and tell Suga… I mean Katara, it was all my fault you were delayed." she said happily to be the scapegoat.

Aang actually enjoyed helping her get herself together, but they had to leave her hair down, it was a total nappy mess.

He leaned in and kissed her again passionately. Once, then twice and then…

"I thought you had to get back to the teashop," she spoke through the third. " Ya know I can do this all night, but I think you really should go?" Toph said, giving him one last hug and a wink, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Meet me at the rock pit, the one outside the city, okay?"

He kissed her once more, "Okay," he said into her mouth as he loosened his hug. She slid from his grasp and unto the ground. She was gone as fast as he could turn to look past the tree.

With no time to think, Aang made a fast retreat back to towards the teashop, wondering what he was going to say to Katara! Was he going to be able to even look her in the eye? "What have I done," he thought. "Everything I promised not to do... I did!" he suddenly realized. "I'm nothing more than a low down two-timing sewer viper. I don't deserve her. She's to go for me. When I get to the shop, I'll say that and break it off," he decided. "Besides, we've only just started this relationship, better to end it now, right?

His decision to tell her everything sound totally practical and logical, until he opened the door of the Jasmine Dragon.

There she stood. Katara, beautiful, radiant, Katara... with the warmest, sweetest smile on her face. She stepped over and hugged him, in full body style, like she had done earlier. His mind became a blur.

"Did Toph make it back to the inn okay Aang?" she asked a tone so sweet, it could rival honey. "She really must have had a lot to say, but I thought she wasn't much of a talker. Go figure... I guess I was wrong since you've been gone for awhile, uh?"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. "Um, she can be quite surprising sometimes... down right chatty."

"Really, with all the time I've spent with her, you would think I'd know that," she stated as she left the hug and walked over to a table.

She closely examined the rather nervous demeanor of her boyfriend. She had felt something different about him the moment he left with Toph, though she could put her finger on it. But the way he was looking at the little earthbender… it worried her. Now the extended period time he was away, conjured many imaginings in her mind. Most she dismissed as sheer foolishness, but still, she had to wonder. She was about to go look for him when he walked through the door. It was all she could do to not go off on him. But of course,she didn't want to appear as a suspicious, jealous, overbearing girlfriend.

Aang wrung his hands together and his mind raced, "Oh yeah, you know when comes to certain thing… she had quite a bit to say."

"Oh, yeah, like what Aang?"

"Well, she needed to vent a bit about why I took so long to take down Ozai, an-and asked if we were going to continue training. You know Sifu Toph and training, always thinking I can improve even though I'm a full avatar, " Aang replied as he looked away, avoiding any direct eye contact.

"Even though you're a full realized Avatar, that does sound like a good idea Aang. You still need to master all the elements outside of your Avatar state don't you think?" she commented beginning to feel more comfortable about their time together.

Aang simply nodded in agreement as he made his way over to the counter, "I guess, but my duties are only gonna grow Katara, when will I have the time?"

"Well, if we all stay together for a while, then you can keep up your training, how does that sound?" she suggested.

He took a cup a tea for a severely dry throat, "(Cough) Sound great, but Zuko has to govern his Nation, he won't be able to come."

She slowly walked over to where he stood, "Hey Aang, what's that red smudge on your shoulder? I didn't notice it before when you left with Toph," Katara asked. She always had an eye for the details.

It was a good thing the lighting in the Dragon wasn't that good or she might have also noticed his really wrinkled robes as well.

Aang looked down and saw where the moon flower he had placed in Toph's hair had left its mark on the shawl of his robe. He swallowed hard, trying to come up with a feasible explanation.

The room suddenly felt too hot as his mind churned, "Huh…ah we stopped... yeah and I had a cherry tart… must have spilled some, and... and didn't notice. You know what a sloppy eater I am."

"I hate lying to you Katara, but what else am I gonna say?" he thought to himself.

"Well, take that off and let me use a little cold water to get the stain out before it sets," Katara said. "You have to be careful eating tarts."

"Yeah, especially a... _little earthbending tart,_" a voice whispered from the corner table, just low enough for him to hear.

His eyes darted toward the threatening voice, only to end up in the face of Sokka. His expression was filled with disappointment and anger at his friend.

Aang could only look down in fear and shame.


	6. Confrontation

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: The ravages of war reached even into peaceful Gaoling forcing a withdrawn couple into the real world.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender.]**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

**Confrontation**

The elation that filled her heart, made it as though she was flying as she sprinted towards the most exclusive Inn in Ba Sing Se.

She was a true celebrity now, and mobbed along with the others anywhere they went in the world.

She did love the admiration, but tonight she had a different type of love on her mind. She had finally told him what she felt and found out he felt the same for her, if not more!

Her first kiss... well real kiss... was totally awesome. Better than any dream she could conjure, and for the first time, she was the student, as she surrendered herself to him... heart, mind and... body!

She smiled, laughed and giggled like a young girl in love, because she truly was. She ran using the earth to launch herself into the air, reflecting the overpowering joy that she felt, coming to the edge of the park.

"Hello tree... you sweet tree!" she spoke as she walked up on the pavement, "tell your brother, thank you... it was a wonderful night!"

Yes, Toph Bei Fong was definitely under the influence, but it wasn't any drug or alcohol. It was much more powerful than that.

Her face was still rosy red as she spun and skipped along in her glee.

His smell, touch and taste filled her mind once more and she released a huge shout!

"Lady Bei Fong, are you okay?" a husky voice asked from just beyond her.

She stopped in her tracks, aware that she had been totally caught up in her euphoria.

She put her senses on alert, "Yeah... but who are you and how do you know me?" she asked cautiously.

Now she sensed the an extremely tall muscular man with the official sounding voice. He was with twenty more mounted on ostrich horses, surrounding a very large drawn carriage, just parked in front of the Inn, "Was I disturbing your people or something buddy?"

He bowed deeply, "Not at all my lady. In fact, you looked rather joyous. Not at all like you used to back in Gaoling, " he stated in a kinder, softer voice.

Her face gathered in thought as the voice struck a familiar cord, "Hito? Is that you Hito?"

"Aye, indeed it is little Mistress, and it warms my heart to see you are doing well, and have grown so beautiful!"

She scolded herself for having not recognized him immediately, as she ran into his arms. "Hito, I've really missed you!"

The family's trusted captain of the house guard always was considerate and watched over her as if she were his own daughter

She noticed something different about him, "Hito... your leg..."

"Don't fret yourself none young miss," he said patting her head, "that firebender got the worst of it. He's in Spirit World, and I have this shiny wooden leg to show I'm a war hero."

Her eyes started to glisten, "I-I heard the fighting around Gaoling got pretty intense... but..."

He saw her concern, "It did, we lost a lot of good people, I won't lie milady, but your family is safe. I'm sure you heard."

"Y-yes," she wiped a tear, "thank you... I hope to go see them soon, you know since I'm so close, here in Ba Sing Se now."

Hito smiled, "No need milady," he said, placing a handkerchief in her hand, "they have come here for you."

He big eyes widened as she focused on the extravagant carriage.

"That's right my little Songbird... they are waiting for you... in there. Your poppa and momma."

Toph straightened, "I'm not going back to Gaoling. I'm not gonna live as I did before! Hito, you didn't bring enough men to make me if you think..."

The tall man started to laugh, "Songbird... when did I force you to do anything? Who was it that covered up for you on those Earth Night Rumbles... Blind Bandit?"

She blinked, "You knew?"

"You made me a lot of money milady. I would be a fool to bring so few. I heard what you did to the Dai Li and the Palace Guard... good show. Made us all proud!"

"Uh, thanks," was all she could muster.

"You're welcome milady."

"So if it's not to drag me back... what is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you go and let them just explain the situation to you. Just as you have grown... I think you'll find they have changed as well," he said as he placed a kind hand on her back, "let me escort you like I use to in the garden."

The two walked towards the carriage and the earthbender felt her knees shaking, She tried to straighten out her very wrinkled gown, but to no avail. She nervously patted at her thick matted hair, feeling all the foreign material lodged in it.

"I-I really can't do this I look a mess..." she muttered

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Hito assured her.

"Yes, yes she does," a voice on the verge of tears confirmed.

Toph stopped, she immediately recognized the voice, "Mom?"

"Yes Pumpkin... it me... and you look more beautiful than I've ever seen you," Poppy cried.

The petite earthbender felt conflicted as her jaw trembled. Poppy leaped from the carriage and hugged her long gone daughter tightly. The two sank to their knees weeping, as Toph felt kisses pepper her face for the second time in a night.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Sokka," Aang said sheepishly, his gray eyes darting beck and forth. He wasn't quite sure he had heard what he thought he had.

The young Water Tribesman was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped on the table, "So Aang... had a little stroll did ya?"

"Uh... yah, I walked Toph..."

"Yea, yea, heard it," Sokka interrupted,"had a little cherry... _**tart**_, did ya?"

The airbender lifted an eyebrow, "Soooo?"

"I think I would like a cherry... _**tart **_as well Aang. Where did you say you got that?"

"Well, uh... well, it was as shop... a bakery... I think..."

Sokka nodded, "That makes sense, a bakery, right Suki? So which bakery Aang?" he asked, his voice carrying a somewhat threatening undertone.

The young Avatar's face became sullen, "Sorry to tell you Sokka, but they were closing when we got there. Next time I'll buy you one too."

A moment of tense silence hung in the air.

"I can't believe this, it's only a pastry for Agni's sake Sokka," Zuko remarked loudly. "If you want something sweet, we have a peach pie in the back."

"No thanks... that cherry... _**tart,** _just sounded so good!" Sokka declared sitting up. "I'm sure Aang thoroughly enjoyed it... didn't you Aang?"

Aang lowered his eyes, convinced now he had heard correctly the first time, "I did Sokka. I really did. It was absolutely... '**the best**'."

The blue eyed warrior jumped up, slamming his fist on the table. He glared menacingly at the younger man.

Suki came over and took hold of his sleeve, "Please, Sokka, everyone is looking at you. They don't know what is going on," she whispered into his ear.

Sokka took in a deep breath, "You know I don't like to be teased over my favorite food Aang."

"I thought your favorite were sea prunes," Katara interjected, "And Aang, don't you prefer egg tarts? In fact, the only person who's crazy about cherry is Toph!"

Aang gulped hard, "Uh, ah... I was trying hers... and it was a big tart!"

"Don't correct me woman!" Sokka shouted, pointing at his sister. "Tonight the mighty cherry is king!"

Mai shook her head at the idiot, "Zuko, give me whatever he's been drinking!"

* * *

Toph found herself in the fancy carriage, heading towards the Palace Compound as her mother sat next to her. Her father sat across from them. Though she was happy to be with them, she was still a bit bewildered.

She was glad that Aang had not finished walking her back to the Inn. How would that have looked to her parents.

"The Avatar and their daughter, holding hands and playing kissy face. Yea, if the war didn't kill them, that would've, " she thought with a shudder.

"Are you okay Pumpkin... I saw you shiver?" Poppy said with motherly concern.

"Just ah... ah little cold mom. This dress isn't that heavy."

"And I bet you don't even own on a proper set of slips... living out here with the disadvantaged. Toph Bei Fong, what if someone looked through your skirt, or the wind blew it up?"

"If you only knew mom!" she thought as a devilish grin crossed her face that she couldn't hide from her scolding mother.

"What are you smiling about Toph... you look like the cat-owl that ate the sparrowkeet," her father commented catching the look.

"Oh... I've just had a wonderful evening, ya know, with a close friend, and now mother is scolding me again over fashion. You never know what you miss until its gone."

Poppy blushed, "I don't mean to make such a fuss my dear," her mother apologized replacing a loose strand of hair.

The earthbender had pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. In all her previous 13 years of life, she could not ever recall a single moment that her mother had ever apologized to her about anything. She was truly speechless.

Poppy sighed happily, "It's just so wonderful to have my baby back with me now... and I... I just got carried away."

Her father sighed, "Now Poppy, you promised you wouldn't start primping on her right away. Let her talk so that we can get to know each other again. It's been awhile... hasn't Pumpkin. Do you mind if I still call you that?"

She nodded her head softly, "Of course daddy... that is one of the things I've missed. You and mom... only called me that when I was younger. It's nice to hear it now."

Poppy took hold of her hand. Toph was always amazed at how incredible strong her mother was. Her father used to joke about her mother carried him over the threshold. She figured maybe that's where she got her strength from as well.

"So Pumpkin," Lao started, "what were you so wondrously smiling about before?"

"Well the fact that I am talking with my mother and father... isn't that wonderful enough?"

"Well, Toph that's what your mother and I want to talk to you about my dear. Moments... very special moments... our moment... concerning our family."

"Our family," the words touched her and she had to hold back the tears.

She hadn't stopped being a Bei Fong, but she didn't know if they thought of her as their daughter any longer up until now.

Toph knew her father's serious voice and she turned her ear to pay close attention. She wondered what he meant by 'our moment'. She felt as though she was part of them instead of just an attachment.

He father took in a deep breath, "You know after you left with the Avatar on your great crusade, your mother and I set a ransom out to bring you back home, and before you say anything else... we know that was a big mistake. Those fools couldn't catch a cold, let alone my daughter... the world's greatest Earthbender!"

Toph's heart jumped "Wha-what did you just say dad?"

"What he really meant to say was our daughter... the world's greatest Earthbender!" her mother corrected him proudly.

"B-but, y-you you've never, said anything about me that way before?"

"Well, it's about time we start my dear, because that is who you are." Lao proclaimed boldly.

Toph was now really in shock, as her tears flowed unrestrained, "Okay... okay if this isn't a dream, and I'm not in the Spirit World... who are you people and what have you done with my real parents?"

Lao and Poppy started laughing as her mother hugged and kissed the top of her head.


	7. Talks

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

* * *

_**[Author's Notes: This version is milder than the original, but is still rated M. May get a bit sexy at times.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not have Title or Rights to the Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

_**Now... On with the Story]**_

* * *

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

* * *

**Talks**

The usually happy-go-lucky Water Tribe boy looked anything but, as he threw his arm around the young Avatar's shoulders. "Katara, Aang and I need to talk man-to-man for a few, you don't mind do ya?"

"Are ya gonna talk about cherry tarts?" she asked rolling her eyes. "I think that subject has been beaten to death."

"Na, I was just fool'n around about that, " Sokka quipped with a wide grin. "I was thinking more along the lines of what dad would say if he were here, ya know?"

Immediately Katara's stomach formed into a huge knot, "Dad? That conversation? You mean..._ that conversation_ Sokka?"

"Well, not exactly_ that conversation,_ Katara," he clarified. "Just a general one. Maybe on how he should be nice and respectful, and no** fooling** around on my sister."

"Not sure what your getting at Sokka," Katara replied, somewhat perplexed, "Aang has been nothing but nice and respectful and since we only just started today, I really don't think the third one applies just yet."

"No harm in talking is there sis?" he insisted.

Katara crossed her arms with a concern look, "I guess not, but leave that other thing for dad, you hear me?"

"Sure thing sis," he replied as they started out to the patio. "I'll keep it light."

"You better!" she warned.

Suki put a comforting arm around her, "He's fine Katara, they're fine. Sokka is just watching out for you. You know, always playing the big brother. I'll go out with them and make sure he doesn't get carried away okay?"

"I'd appreciate that Suki," she replied meekly.

"Stop worrying sweetie," the Kyoshi Warrior assured her, "Sokka loves him just like a brother."

Suki gave her a final small side hug and headed out onto the stone porch after the boys.

As she closed the door behid her, she heard voices in the distance, angry voices.

Suki broke into a full run coming upon the two apparently squared off, "Sokka, Aang... what are you two doing?"

"Avatar or not, I'm gonna kick his ass! Nobody plays my little sister," Sokka growled holding up his fists.

Aang had equal looks of defiance and sorrow. "If you want to hit me, go ahead I said!"

Suki saw her boyfriend draw back a fist, only to have it drop to his side. "Dammit Aang, why? Why did you go and do something so, so... stupid?"

Sokka shoved him, forcing him back a few steps.

Even the hardened Kyoshi Warrior was holding back the tear.

Aang looked down at the stone deck, "Sokka I just want you to know... I do love your sister."

"Okay, and so you prove that by making out with Toph, right?" he mocked.

"If you're not going to listen to me, then why am I here?" Aang spat back bitterly. "This hurts me too, even though you may not believe it. You are my brother and I know I have wounded you. But I, I can't take this back... Suki... how can I change this?" Aang pleaded.

Suki walked over to him, "Once her veil has been rent, how can it be changed Aang?"

Aang's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about? Veil being rent?"

Sokka shhok his head, "Let me make this simple, looks like you gave her the business end of your war club from all indications," he pointed at the stain on the shawl, "What if there's a little Aang flying around here nine months from now? Who's going to tell Katara! She's not stupid... one airbender and one airbending baby... DUH! What's worse you know how Toph's parents are. I wonder how they'll treat her being pregnant from the guy they think kidnapped her!"

Aang looked back and forth between the downcast Suki on the verge of tears and the bitter young man.

"Nothing like that happened... I swear," he pleaded, folding his hands, "y-yes we kissed, and I-I admit, it went further than even I could have imagined, b-but we didn't do that!"

Sokka lifted an eyebrow, "So, no war clubbing?"

"No, defintely no clubbing! She said she wasn't ready for that yet," the monk confessed.

Sokka gave him a sideways glance, "So you did try?"

"Yes, I did... but she said no, and I had to respect that Sokka! Please believe me."

"I think there is evidence to the contrary," Sokka retorted, his eyes fixing on the obvious spot.

Aang thought for a moment to let Sokka draw whatever conclusion he wanted at first, but his feelings were so hurt but he really wanted him to know the truth. Toph also deserved not to be thought of as some fallen woman as well.

"This stain is where I put a moon flower in her hair. I know it seems far fetched, but a bed of them had bloomed under the half moon. It got smashed on my shawl when we... well you saw... got carried away... a lot carried away." he said, laying out the details.

"I believe you," Sokka unexpectedly said. "Suki and I came upon that same grove of flowers. As red as blood, blooming under the half moon, just like you said."

The airbender dropped his head, "Thank you Sokka... thank you for believe..."

"That still doesn't explain what you did Aang," he said in a calmer voice. "Making out with Toph... not as bad as fucking her... but still."

Aang ground his teeth as he stepped up on Sokka, "I would never FUCK Toph! I love Toph! I love her more than life. Do you get me!"

"Whoa, calm down Aang," Suki stepped between them. "We get you. So you love Katara and you love Toph. Sound pretty confusing.

"He took in a deep breath, "Not to an Air Nomad, we are taught to love openly, have many companions."

Suki placed a hand on his neck, rubbing the back of his head softly, "You know that was a 100 years ago Aang... I don't think Katara will go along with it."

"I know," he remarked, keeping his head down, "but it is the truth you guys. How does an Air Nomad live now when he loves two women, Suki?"

"I don't think my opinion is the point here Aang. You and Katara and of course Sokka, are all tied up in this. Where Toph stands, and who you want to be next to you for the rest of your life, well that's a heavy decision you're gonna have to make." she said, giving him a friendly hug.

"Sorry about that comment bro," Sokka said extedning a hand, "We'll leave it up to you to decide if you are going tell my sister. If you decide on Toph, and she is a great gal Aang, then tell Katara right away will ya? Please do her that courtesy."

Aang shook his hand, "I will." he guaranteed them.

"Wipe those tears away Sokka," Suki ordered him as they started back in.

"Those aren't tears... some moon dust just got in my eye."

The Fan Master looked at him with a smile, "Moon dust? That's even a stretch for you, my love. Remember, smile big, and tell her Aang is out here taking care of Appa."

"How has your night been so far Avatar Aang... interesting?" the familiar voice asked from the shadows.

The airbender turned with a start.

It was Iroh, and he had been sitting on the far side of the balcony, unbeknownst to the others.

"If the young Lady's honor now being questioned here is Toph's, then I must humbly challenge you to an Agni Kai, Avatar."

The young avatar felt genuine fear, "I can assure you, her honor is in tact General Iroh, just as it was when she left."

The Dragon of the West smiled warmly, "That is good news. Because I would hate to find out that someone took advantage of one so young and beautiful because of her feeling for them." the old general shot a hard glare his way. "All one has is their reputation,." Iroh added pointing to the red smudge.

"This? This is from a flower that grows in the park. I placed it in her hair, and when she laid in my arms, it left its mark on my robe... just as she did in my heart." Aang poetically said.

"Well put Avatar Aang, I see you've received her feelings?"

Aang looked up with a long exhale before he answered, "I now love two women, and I feel as though I am going to lose my mind over this."

Iroh saw his conflict and his joy... the privilege of youth. He walked over to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Word of advice... you are tired and need your rest. You need to sleep before making any further decisions."

The advice was like a spring shower to Aang's mind and he relaxed, "Thank you General Iroh"

"Come inside, I will make you a cup of chamomile tea. It has good properties to soothed the mind and stomach when it comes to matters of the heart."

The airbender turned towards the door, "May I have a cup of ginger milk tea with honey instead?"

"Yes... by all means, but the only one who drinks that in your group is..."

"I know," Aang sighed, "and it's that flavor that was on her lips and filled her mouth to the point..."

The old general chuckled while shaking his head, "Say no more Avatar... one large ginger milk tea with extra honey, the way she likes it coming up."

* * *

Lao leaned over closer to his daughter, "Toph there are a few things you have to understand. After the fall of Ba Sing Se, we knew it was only a matter of time before Gaoling would be overrun. I of course, thought to negotiate with the Fire Nation, like civilized folk, but some Dai Li agents, still loyal to the Earth Kingdom came to us and explained the situation. We thought the Avatar was dead, but that you and the others had escaped and were fighting on. They also told us of the Fire Lord's plan to subjugate all the Earth Kingdom's Royalty and Nobility, starting with Gaoling, which was the last free remaining major economic center. They had literally declared war on the house of Bei Fong. Thanks to Hito, and other very brave people, we were able to make it out of Gaoling ahead of the Fire Nation Army."

Lao wipe away a tear, "That's when I changed from Lao Bei Fong, businessman to Grand Duke Lao Bei Fong, General of the Earth Kingdom Resistance," he announced. "Our people, and the world, needed me to stop playing it safe. I had buried my title, my responsibilities and my self-respect. Your mother and I were the blind ones Toph, we beg your forgiveness." he told her in a choked voice.

She couldn't speak. It was like a dream. She just pulled her mother closer as her father joined them on the same side of the coach, sandwiching her in.

"Your father lead and financed the resistance, moving from town to town or cave to cave at times." Poppy added. "We fought not only in our home town, but here in Ba Sing Se as well. You would have been really proud of him Pumpkin, standing up to all those firebenders and their nasty machines. He even picked up a couple of very effective earthbending moves."

Toph shook her head, "Wait... did I hear correctly? Dad you're an Earthbender?," she asked incredulously, "W-why didn't you ever tell me this before? Are there in anymore surprises I should know about like... ah maybe, you'll say mom is one as well!"

Cicada's sound lovely at night and have a great way of accenting a conversation.

"Oh come on now... mom too! I thought I was the only freak in the family, but you're telling me I come from a whole family of earthbenders?" she moaned.

"Well Pumpkin, in our circles, it wasn't considered sophisticated to earthbend. That type of thing was for common folk and the military of course. Sometimes when guys were younger, they would show off to impress the girls, but nothing really more than that except for maybe King Bumi. He was considered... well eccentric... so If you had the ability, you learned the basics but kept it low key so you weren't considered..."

Toph nodded, "I get it, crazy! So why are we going to the Palace. Does the Earth King need something from us. A loan, or is he going to thank you for holding it all together, while he and that sad excuse for a bear ran around the country?"

"Well Toph it's like this, Kuei has renounced the throne. The next in line has been asked to assume it," her mother informed her while trying also to pick a piece of bark out of her hair.

"Ow, mother…so we are going to help them or just go to some boring ceremony?"

Her father and her mother smiled to one another.

"You tell her Lao."

"No it is best you tell her Poppy?"

"C'mon tell me what?"

Lao smiled squaring up to speak.

"We are them them!" her mother blurted out.

"What!" Toph was on her feet in the carriage, "Dad did you really accept the throne! I can't believe it! That makes you the new Earth King!"

"I know Toph... number 53 to be exact." Lao answered as he saw her head spinning in excitement.

"And that would makes my mother the Earth Queen"

"That is correct my Angel, it sure would but they don't number queens," Poppy retorted laughing at her daughter's exuberance.

"And then that would make me a ah... no frickin way!"

They said it in harmony, "Princess!" Toph nearly fainted falling back in her seat with a long exhale.

She now sat up straight, "Oh this is terrible."


	8. Royal Surprise

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**Chapter 8]**

**Royal Surprise**

The two went back inside to an unexpected commotion. Mai, Katara and Suki were cackling about a scroll that all three had gathered around. Sokka and Zuko were joking about it as well, hovering behind the three seated young ladies.

"What's going nephew... what's with all the chattering." Iroh asked as he made is way over to the kitchen to start the tea for Aang.

"We just got this message from the Royal Palace," Zuko announce pointing to the official looking scroll, "asking us to come tomorrow to meet the newly proclaimed King and Queen of Ba Sing Se before their coronation."

Aang's jaw dropped, "What about the old Earth King... Kuie, where is he? I thought he'd been found and been asked to retake the throne.?"

Katara moved over to sit next to her new boyfriend, "He has evidently turned it over to the next in line, and guess what, they accepted it! And guess who it is?" she challenged. "You'll never guess who that is Aang... c'mon try?" the waterbender begged childishly.

"Okay... huh I don't know? " Aang answered, swiftly admitting defeat.

"Its Lao Bei Fong... Toph's Dad!" Sokka broke in.

"Sokka!" his sister spat, spraying icy water his way, "Now you've ruined the surprise, and all my fun!"

Sokka smiled wickedly as he gave a wink Aang. The airbender felt as though he was about to faint dead away from the new,

Zuko looked over at the pale Avatar, "Are you okay Aang? You look a little pale buddy."

"I'm okay Zuko. It's just that I haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep with all of my Avatar duties, and it's late," he offered as an excuse.

"Well now you have an excuse for an extra week here in Ba Sing Se," the Fire Lord informed him, "That should do you some good I would think. I'm sure the world isn't falling apart just yet," he assured him.

"Thanks Zuko, I appreciate all your people standing in for me while I'm on this little hiatus," Aang said with a nod.

The new monarch nodded back, "Don't worry about it buddy... if anybody deserves it you do."

Iroh came out of the kitchen carrying a medium size teapot with a beehive shaped jar next to it. There was also an extra large wide teacup dangling from his pinky. The airbender's smile broaden in expectation.

"So is there more news?" Iroh inquired, placing the items before Aang.

"Let me look," Mai scanned the document, "yes the coronations are in a week, so we have been invited to attend the ceremony, at the new Earth King's expense."

"Oh, wow, that is really generous of them," Suki mentioned.

Katara chuckled, "Not if you're the Bei Fongs, one of the 10 riches families in the world, even after the war."

Zuko nodded, "Got me beat."

Iroh started to pour in the tea and add the milk and ginger. Aang let the aroma carry him back to the tree.

"So were is our future princess?" Suki asked.

"Her parents evidently met her at the Inn tonight, and took her to the palace with them," Mai read on.

Katara's lip twisted, "Aang... I thought you walked Toph back to the Inn. You didn't see any of this?"

"Nope, must have happened after I left her." he lied smoothly, lost in the honey being ladled into the cup.

"So that makes our little Toph a real Royal Princess," Suki squealed with excitement, repeating herself. "Isn't that exciting Aang! We get to hang out with real Royalty now!"

Aang almost choked on his first sip of the hot brew, as Suki pointed out his lover's new station in life.

"So what am I," Zuko strutted, putting on his best kingly face.

"I sorry Fire Lord Zuko, I mean new Royalty." Suki rebounded with a giggle.

They all laughed except for Aang, he just wanted to drink his tea and hide again.

* * *

Aang felt as though Suki's gaze would burn a hole right through the middle of his forehead.

There was no place to hide as Katara sat right next to him. She was virtually in his lap. If this was any other evening, he would have been quite pleased, but right now all he felt was trapped.

"Isn't that the tea that Toph likes," Katara asked, smelling the sweet aroma and noticing the caramel coloration.

"Why yes it is... she's been asking me to try it for sometime now. She said it helps quiets the nerves, especially when you're tired. I decided that tonight was the perfect night," he explained with a big forced smile.

He was feeling more nervous as the Fan Master continued to observe him.

"First she shares her cherry tart with you and next her tells you about her tea," Katara stated. "She must be growing up... our little tomboy.. soon to be princess!"

Aang forced a laugh, "If you only knew, " he thought taking a satisfying sip.

"Let me have taste too? That smells really good Aang." the waterbender asked.

"Okay Katara... let me go get you a clean cup?"

"That won't be necessary Aang... I'll just use yours if that's alright with you?" she said with a seductive lick of her red lips.

"S-sure Katara... go right ahead."

The blue eyed beauty picked up the cup, and as if making love to it, slowly let her lips glide along the rim as she licked the foam from the edge, before taking a long, slow sip.

The tea wasn't the only thing hot.

Zuko looked on wide eyed until Mai slapped hjm in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he protested, util he caught her gaze. "Oh... sorry."

"This is really good Aang... mind if we keep sharing it? I don't think I can drink a whole cup."

The young monk smiled, "No, not at all. I think this there is enough for both of us Katara."

"Good, because I feel like we're really connecting when we do stuff like this," she said, beginning to take a second sip, "this is like we're kissing all over again... don't you think?"

Guilt, the monks had explained to him, was like a serpent that twisted around the soul, to crush the joy from a man's life. That is exactly how Aang felt right now.

The Fan Master observed it all from her seat, and she was getting pretty steamed that Aang might be leading her future sister-in-law on.

Suki cleared her throat, "Aang, you've met Toph's dad before, haven't you?" Suki said in a sly voice pulling his attention to her and Sokka as they both glared at him causing him to shrink back.

"Y-yes... Katara and Sokka have as well."

"And who, amongst us, do you think he would consider as being most in charge of his little girl's well being?"she continued the interrogation.

"I guess... that would be me Suki, since I am the Avatar, an-and she left to train me. What's your point?" he asked becoming annoyed.

"So tomorrow, do you think he will probably shake your hand, and maybe thank you for keeping _**'ALL'**_ of his little girl in one piece?"

"Yeah Aang, won't that be exciting," the waterbender chirped. "You might even get a medal or something... wouldn't that be awesome!"

The guilt had built up to more than his conscious mind could bear, and he slowly rose up from the table.

"Excuse me Katara... I think the tea has gotten to me."

"Oh, of course... Aang hurry back, I was very comfortable."

Aang turned and walked to the restroom followed by Sokka with the prodding of Suki.

Once they enter, Sokka, who really had to go, availed himself of the opportunity.

"So Aang what's up... conscience bothering you... right?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sokka. Suki is flaying me alive out there!"

"Yeah, I pretty much see that for sure." the Water Tribesman sighed with a smirk. "Though she missed a few god openings."

"What does she want from me?" he demanded, slapping a hand across his forehead. "Okay, I did it... now what... I can't undo it! I love her Sokka!"

"I think Sukki just wants you to make a decision, and not play both Katara and Toph against each other Aang. In fact that would make us all happy. Them too, in the end."

For once Sokka made absolute sense, and Aang saw the light.

"Sokka you are a genius." Aang gushed hastily exiting the bathroom.

"That's what they tell me. By the way... you know for the record ...what did I do?"

Aang walked up beside Suki, so that she alone could hear him.

"As I said before, I love them both, but I tell Toph we have to break it off. I love Katara more and that's final," he stated bluntly.

Suki stepped back and looked into Aang's eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It's the right thing to do, Aang... the manly thing."

"I know, and thank you for helping me see that now."

"You really don't have to worry about her anymore Aang. Toph will be fine. See, she has her family back with her. You just stay away from any rock quarries for awhile, okay?" Suki joked.

"I hear ya!" Aang laughed, but knew what she meant.

The evening ended on a more cordial note, as Sokka and Suki took off for the Inn. Mai and Zuko were staying with Iroh at the teashop. By the end of the evening Mai had been bumping into Zuko on every opportunity giving him the look.

"Well folks, time to go," Zuko proclaimed faking a wide yawn, "we've all got a big day for Toph tomorrow. See ya!"

With that he was gone, pulling Lady Mai in his arms.

"Well, I guess you get to walk me to the Inn now," Katara remarked playfully, wetting her lips a bit and taking his arm, "you smell so musky... very fragrant, but I don't think I know that scent, but I sure do like it."

Aang's heart and mind were racing as he knew where that scent had originated from. It could have been called, a_ Little Bit of Toph. _ Tonight's exploits still haunted his mind..

Katara stopped and turned him, planting a big wet kiss on lips that tasted of ginger milk tea and honey. His mind was instantly filled with visions of the foggy green-eyed girl. He so wanted to taste more of her, but he questioned if he had enough energy for a round two... his body said yes. But he knew Katara would only be a substitute.

"Lets go through the park... I hear there's the perfect place for two people to get to _'know'_ each other better in a special way... if you know what I mean." she suggested rubbing her cheek on his arm.


	9. The Walk

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**The Walk**

"Lets go through the park," she had said. "I hear there's the perfect place for two people to get to know each other better in a special way... if you know what I mean."

He had nodded his consent, but as they got closer, the more uncomfortable he felt.

"Aang you're being paranoid," he told himself, "what's the odds she's heading for the same spot Toph went to?"

"Suki told me about this spot," she said with a giggle. "I can't wait to see it."

His heart sank, he knew where they were going now. As they turned downed the path Katara covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh, look Aang! Somebody destroyed this beautiful patch of moon flowers. What a pity."

"Yeah," he agreed with her, wondering what could have happened, "it is a shame."

"Well at least we still have a little moon light left," she pointed out with a wink and a lick of her already moist lips. "I guarantee, the best is yet to come."

The memory of his previous walk began to replay as Katara took hold of his arm, clutching it tightly.

It was quite easy to tell she was a female as well, extremely easy!

As he looked over at her, her sparkling blue eyes caught his attention and his heart started to beat wildly.

"It's chilly but nice isn't it Aang," she sighed, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Y-yes," was all he could mutter.

"Earlier you were so... mature out on the porch... now, your acting all shy... why?"

He smiled, "I-I guess, I'm just... just tired."

"Did Toph wear you out?" she asked with a devious smile.

He thought his heart stopped for a moment, "Uh... no, not at all. I was..."

She began to laugh, "Don't be so serious Aang. I was just making a joke. I thought you were about to fall over."

"Sorry I'm so jumpy, Katara, I guess thiss is no way for a new boyfriend to act."

"You're fine, new boyfriend. In fact, lets sit here," she suggested, just short of the tree on a small wooden bench.

He was grateful it wasn't the same spot as before, though he could see the tree in the distance.

They now sat quietly side by side."Aren't you going to put your arm around me Aang?"

"Uhm... uh... sure Katara. Sorry I didn't do it sooner," he apologized, gingerly slipping it over her shoulder.

"I'm not made of glass Aang, and we are going together now... right?" she expounded with a warm smile, placing her hand on his thigh, but I can understand the shyness... it's rather cute all for the all powerful Avatar, " she said with a small laugh.

Those big blue eyes, seemed to reflect the moonlight. They mesmerized him and he was drawn in as their lips met. Fuller and deeper the kiss extended as they began to moan and sigh.

His mind became a blur as he felt her hand upon his chest, rubbing in slow wide circle.

In his mind, visions of the earthbender doing the same, forced their way in. "Focus, focus, you're with Katara," he thought, even opening one eye to verify.

She felt the intensity of the moment waning, "What's wrong Aang, I thought you were getting in the mood?"

"Eh... I don't know Katara, I-I just got a lot on my mind."

She sat back and looked at him, "You do look pretty beat. Sorry, I was just being selfish. We're going to have lot's of opportunities," she remarked as she let her hand drift up his thigh.

"Uh... ah... y-yes we will," he gulped, as he felt her intimate touch.

Suddenly he had an idea. He recalled Toph's reaction to his touch. The explosion that occurred between them. Just maybe he and Katara had the same kind of connection or this was some kind of special Avatar power.

"Yeah, maybe it depends on how closer we are," he thought. "Katara is like all my people to me. Who's closer that that?"

Aang lean in and kissed in fervently as he laid a hand upon her stomach. He focused all his will to seek out the waterbender's core.

After a few moments, Katara, leaned back, "Uhm Aang, what are you trying to do? Is this some Air Nomad ritual or something? I mean, it's cute and all, but I think a little higher... or maybe even a bit lower, would be more... ya know... fun?" she suggested.

"I was just contemplating when we would have children Katara," he said solemnly. "What a blessed event that would be, I won't be the last airbender anymore."

Tears came to her eyes, "That's such a wonderful and mature thing to say Aang? I love you much," she cried hugging his neck.

Aang stroked her thick chestnut hair as she laid in his arms.

"Karata, why did you choose to kiss me today?" he asked, thinking about the timing. "I mean, you could have after we defeated Ozai, or the days when we were working on the World Council. Why did you pick today of all days?"

The waterbender started to play with her hair and look down demurely, "Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to make sure I really felt the right kind of love for you Aang. When I first met you, I felt like you were like my little brother."

"Oh..." he sighed with a pained look.

"But... things have changed. That's why I wanted to make sure. I didn't want it to be just some type of brotherly love or hero worship. I want to know true love like my mom and dad felt. I even asked my dad about how he felt when he was in love and he told me."

Aang's ears perked up, "What did he say?"

Katara looked over at him, " Well, he said, you start off being best friends, and then when you can't imagine a day ever without them, then you know you're in love," she explained, looking up at the moon with sparkling eyes.

The pain in his chest hurt worse than when Azula shot him, as he stared at her, "Katara, I want to take this slowly," he stated with a long exhale, "be-because, this is, is so important, for the both of us. I mean, it's a decision about the rest of our lives... about if we will be together. Can, we just go back to the Inn, you know, the regular way?"

She took a breath as if relieved."Sure, Aang, in fact, I would like that very much. I think I just fell more in love with you," she said as she placed her arms about his neck and kissed him again, deeply. "Let's go."

They walked back slowly, arm-in-arm, talking of love and life, as Aang started to have second thoughts about not going through the park with her.

Finally they arrived, and in a secluded corner shared a few more embraces and passionate kisses before heading in for the evening, leaning on each other dreamily.

"Your Grace, Avatar Aang," the desk clerk called out, "There is a message for you with the Royal Seal upon it."

Aang broke his loving embrace and walked over, shadowed by the beautiful and curious waterbender.

He opened the seal, but before he could start reading, Katara pulled it from his hands. "You're way too slow Aang, let me read it." She started scanning it. "Oh, it's from Toph!"

His heart started to beat wildly, "I-I didn't know she learned how to write?"

"She doesn't Aang," Katara huffed, rolling her eyes, "it's obvious she had some underling write this out for her."

He inwardly exhaled, "Oh... so what does it say."

"Well, she writes for you to meet her first thing in the morning, okay, to resume training at the place you both discussed. Hmm... I guess she took your continued training talk to heart. So you better go Aang or she'll send the Palace Guards after you, or something."

"Y-you really think she really would Katara?"

"No... I was just joking Aang! Boy you do seem jumpy tonight. You do need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired Katara," he sighed wiping his face, "it's been a long day... a good day... but a long day."

"Well, thanks for throwing that in sweetie, and it is late, so you better get to bed if you are going to meet her at sunrise. Besides, she can't train you too hard since she has to be at the palace for the Royal Announcement and Tea. That should also mean you won't be late either, though I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Katara!"

Katara laughed again, "Just joking... have some fun." she told him as she gave him another kiss... this one long and steamy, as well as very wet with a little waterbending included.

It totally rocked, and he tried to solicit another, but she turned and started walking down the hall ever so slowly, showing him what he had missed by not taking advantage of the park. He kicked himself again, she definitely was eye candy, and he ate her up until she was out of sight.

* * *

Then reality barged in like a boulder. The analogy was very apropos being that he was thinking of Toph.

Aang turned and headed back outside, "How am I going to tell her," he asked himself wiping a tear away, "I never wanted to hurt you Sifu. I know this is gonna break your heart. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just walk away or say no to walking through that damn park... UGH!"

The Avatar was now back in the park sitting on the very same bough, evaluating his decisions with his head buried in his hands.

"You know why Aang," he answered himself, "you've known from the moment you met her. It was like you've always known her, and she … AAHHH!" he yelled into the sky.

"I can't go on like this! Suki is right! This is now and my people are gone. Our ways are gone. I have to decide on one and only one. Something has to end, and I've loved Katara longer, so it makes sense to tell Toph... right," he reasoned. "B-but the real question is how should I do it? Tomorrow, we'll be at the rock quarry, and at least if she kills me, it would be swift, plus she can bury me too," he laughed tiredly.

He knew he would never get to sleep with the few hours remaining of the night. Aang decided to sit and remember poems, prose and advice on love... subtracting Sokka's. Maybe something in them could give him a clue as to how to handle this situation and bring him comfort.

He drifted off into a troubled sleep.


	10. Regrets

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Regrets**

The first rays of sunlight woke him as he stretched lazily upon the thick branch of the old oak.

He could feel the warming energy flood though him like a living thing. The short sleep had help clear his mind some, but not settle his heart.

He decided to walk back to the inn and up to his room. After a quick wash up and change of clothes, he grabbed his glider.

Aang then proceeded to the roof. He could see the park and all the way to the outer wall from here. It seemed to give him a sense of perspective.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as he launched, making ever widening circles as he gained altitude.

For a while, he just glided along, reciting mantras, while listening to the wind stream by in his ears.

He prayed for Toph and Katara, prayed that the spirits would grant him wisdom as well, it was all he could do now.

He spotted the ancient quarry, from which most of the city's oldest areas were hewn.

"Well, you could always say you over slept," he laughed to himself, even as he turned the glider towards it.

Ten minutes later, he lightly touched down in the main rock pit.

The place had been abandoned for centuries. Now, only expert earthbenders occasionally used it for practice, he was told by the locals.

Suddenly, the sun and sky were was gone, as the hard granite ground tented about him. The sound was deafening as the earth shook under him.

He felt her arms gently circle his neck even as her mouth pressed against his. Instinctively, he tilted his head to accommodate her height and bend. His arms locked around her thin waist pulling her closer, deepening the kiss and raising her to her tiptoes. He was in a daze before he noted that she smelled of jasmine and orange petals.

Secondly, Her mouth was extra warm and soft, and she was pushing something into his. To his surprise it was lychee nuts!

She had chewed some, and was now feeding them to him, as if she were a momma bird, feeding her chick.

He opened his mouth wide around hers to get every bit, sucking it out ravenously.

Toph drew back with a mock cross look, "Hey pinhead, leave me some too, I didn't bring that many!"

"Well I guess you have to crack and chew some more, for the both of us," he whispered into her ear, hugging her closer.

"You know, yesterday, I became became a princess, so now Twinkle Toes, I have others that do that kind of menial work for me," she said in a pompous voice. "...and what would you like to do for me, or maybe to me?" she asked with a giggle.

He was about to propose another use for the nuts when his original purpose came to mind.

He noted through the light that did filter in, she was dressed differently than her usual travel togs. The wrap around blouse was a light material, gold and beige in color, very feminine, not like something she would wear normally. Her pants were form fitting, black in color, and appeared to be made of silk, with an intricate pattern in them. Instead of her normal bun, her hair was in several large plaits, with ribbons through them. He could also see the rouge on her cheeks. She looked... gorgeous.

"Maybe today isn't the best day to tell her," he thought taking in her visage.

She automatically felt the change in mood, "What's wrong Aang? Remember I can see you, and feel you too. Whats's going on in that head of yours?"

He took a deep breath stepping away from her, "I-I have thought about this..."

"And?"

"I'm sorry Toph"

Her face darkened, "And what are you sorry about Aang?" she asked shortening the distance between them.

Her being so close, made it harder to think for sure. He felt his throat constrict, "I... I mean we can't do this anymore, Toph! We just can't do this."

"What's _'this'_ you're talking Aang!" she shouted into his face, "By _'this'_ you mean the falling in love or lying about falling in love!"

He tried to back away again, but ran into the granite slab, "I-I didn't lie to you... one bit last night... ever," he insisted through gritted teeth, "She said, I had to choose!"

Toph's muted eyes narrowed as she pinned him against the wall of the shelter. Strangely he was very much aroused.

"She who Aang? Do you mean Sweetness? Did you tell her about us?"

He shook his head, "No... not Katara... can you give me some space... you make me feel..."

"I know how I make you feel Aang, that's why I'm standing here, now tell me... who told you!" she demanded pressing in on him.

"Suki, it was Suki," he divulged, pushing past her, "Sokka and her saw us at the park last night," he said speaking rapidly. "They saw everything Toph... everything," he sighed, catching his breath.

The little earthbender felt her face go flush and her heart skip beats. "Wow, did they tell..."

"No, they didn't tell Katara," he said, finishing her thought.

"But they did tell you that you had to choose, an-and you chose her, right?" Toph summarized as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yes," was all he could say looking down now.

She closed the distance again, "Then why her Aang? Why not me? Am I not pretty enough for you!"

"Toph, its not that... please listen to me... you're beautiful, you smell wonderful! You know right now how I want you..."

She smirked through her tears, "Telling me things like that, isn't necessarily a good way... to convince me you want to dump me... Twinkle Toes," she sniffled with a weak smile. "I love you, and you're gonna have to do better than that Mister."

Aang squared his shoulders and looked directly at the teary eyed earthbender, "Feel the truth of what I'm about to say..."

She could feel his resolve. "No Aang... please..." her clouded eyes flooded and began to stream. "You told me... you said it... you kkkkissed me," she cried.

He steadied himself, "Toph, as I said last night... I've already given my heart to Katara, an-and nothing will ever change that!"

"Did I ask you to change that!" she yelled. I only told you how I felt and... you, you sonofabitch, you... kissed me... and how does this change, what you told me last night... or what we did!" she blared as her small body shook. "I thought when you said, I love you too, so... is this what you really meant it... I'm confused. What did you mean Aang? What is love for you?"

He was shaking as well, he could barely put his thoughts together, "Standing here... with you, and seeing you hurt like this, I know it's all my fault, and it makes me feel terrible Toph!"

"Damn right, it all your fault!" she screamed.

"What do you want me to do then Toph?"

She stared hopefully up at him, "Take it all back... I love you more than life, and after last night, I thought... no, I know you feel the same for me, so please, stay with me Aang! Tell me Aang... what do I mean to you! Why did you kiss me last night!" she demand suddenly embracing him.

He started to shake his head, "I can't, I really can't Toph... I really... don't know how to explain it all. I do love Katara... and I have chosen, " he stuttered turning his reddened face away from hers.

"You're lying now Aang... so why are you lying to me!" she screamed at him, "Why can't you just be totally honest with me... what do you know, but are so afraid to tell me?"

"I've told you the truth Sifu Toph, now let me GO!" he demanded, struggling with her grip."All there is... is that I love Katara, and that's all there is!"

"No, that is not all there is! Tell me the truth Aang... please don't lie to me," she begged once more, crying even harder. "You've never lied to me before, why now? I-I could always count on you... to tell me the truth, so why won't you look at me,(sobs), why won't you tell me the truth? Have you thrown even our friendship away?"

The question cut him to the quick. He tried to pull away again, not looking at her as she limply hung about his waist like a rag doll. It was like a macabre dance, until Toph realized the futility of the situation. She finally surrendered to defeat, recognizing that he had been the only one who had bested her not once, but twice now.

She let go, straightening up and glaring at him with sightless eyes that seemed to see more that anyone else he knew. She was still crying so hard she was unable to speak as the shelter came crashing down in a huge cloud of dust.

The airbender stood silently in the morning air, his own heart a mangle of emotions.

Finally, with a deep breath she spoke, "If you can't be honest with me, I don't want you Aang," she stated somberly, walking up to him and pushing him away, "Go. I'll love you always, even until the day I die, but this is worse than death for me. Unless you're honest with me, it's like your not really here Aang," she pushed him again, "Didn't you hear me I said GO! _**Get the fuck away from me!**_"

He mouthed the word _'sorry'_ but couldn't seem to give it breath. His own gray eyes heavily glistening in the sunlight.

As she heard the glider click and felt the familiar gust of air, his presence vanished from before her, and so did it seem all of her strength. She collapsed to the hard ground, unable even to cry or bend.

Helpless, was not a word she would have associated with herself, but at this moment, as she laid crumpled on the stone, she felt just that. Unable to speak to hear beloved earth, unable to see anything around her. Each breath felt like it was exhausting to take. "Am I dying," she asked herself.

Unexpectedly, two warm hands grasped her, pulling her near and cradling her close.

"I'm so sorry my love," his voice whispered in her ear, "I take it all back... I can't live without you!" he cried bitterly.

She weakly grasped his tunic, burying her face into his chest, as her tears returned, soaking it thoroughly.

Yes, he had launched, and like a wounded bird came tumbling back to the earth. He crashed only 9 meters (almost 10 yards) from her fallen form. He was recalling all the words of his teacher, Gyatso, on never abandoning true love. And here he was, going to forsake her. He felt totally ashamed of himself.

He had expected her to react, but when she didn't, he knew something was really wrong. He sensed it more when he tried to stand and felt as though a weight was placed upon him. He crawled over to her, gathering her up into his lap, as she started to weep convulsively.

He realized then, his heart would never let her go.


	11. Shades of Truth

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Shades of Truth**

The sound of the dragon-swallows flying high overhead, catching the rising air currents, echoed lightly off the barren surface of the gleaming rock pit. The two figures at the center, quietly sitting intertwined, under the ever rising morning sun, would have been clearly visible, if anyone else were around.

Neither one of them knew or cared how much time had passed since the incident had occurred. The crying had subsided for both of them, only a few sniffles remained, and this deafening silence.

"I didn't even get as high as the sides of the quarry," he admitted, finally breaking the quiet. "It was like... like there was a string... no, this chain, connecting you and me, right here at the heart. No matter how hard I tried to break it, the stronger it became. I- I then thought, if I broke it, I would... die."

"We would have died," she whispered in a weakened voice.

"Hmm... I didn't think... people could really die of a broken heart, but I guess I was wrong," he breathed out, slightly shifting under her.

"You've never... thought this through... have you... Aang?" she asked, leaning back to face him.

"By 'this', you mean..."

"I mean, the _swamp..._ the _tornado..._ that _whole deal_!" she gasped, sounding a bit agitated and very tired still. "Why d-did it take all that... to bring you to me?"

His brow scrunched, "Well, I needed an earthbending teacher and you were..."

She chuckled lightly, "If that were so, why didn't you get a blizzard... that whisked you away to the North Pole, and showed you a vision of that... uh... grumpy old fart... what's his name..."

"Pakku.."

She really looked annoyed now, "Whatever... or when you needed a firebending teacher... some strange volcanic eruption, that would blow you and hot pants together? Now that would be a sight," she chortled.

"Ha, ha," he replied sardonically.

"Hey, didn't I have to vouch for his sorry ass," she pointed out. "And after he torched my tootsies too. So, I'm a two for one! You wouldn't even have had him without me." she declared with a bit more energy.

He scratched his head, not knowing quite what to make of it all.

She shook her head, "Shit Twinkle Toes, you're denser than the rock we're sitting on! Sweetness told me what naked tree guy told you all about the visions. She saw her mom, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, still trying to put it all together.

"And she said Sokka saw his first crush, and I guess from that play we saw on Ember Island, she became the moon..."

Aang swallowed hard, "She sacrificed everything for her people. She's a great lady. I hope you meet her some..."

"Already have," Toph stopped him to his surprise, "... but we're talking about us here."

"When did you..."

"Focus, Twinkle Toes, this is _us_ time... I'm really starting to feel much better," she exclaimed stretching against him. I can almost bend again. _Never thought I could lose that,_" she said thoughtfully.

He dropped his face into her braided hair, "I didn't know..."

"Forget it... it's over now," she exclaimed, cracking her knuckles.

He lifted his head, "So-so you forgive me?"

"Hell, no! Are you crazy? When I get back on my feet, I'm gonna kick the ever lov'n shit out of you Twinkle Toes!"

His face sadden, "Oh, I guess, I deserve..."

"Then I'm gonna kiss every place it hurts , until ya beg for more," she laughed.

Suddenly, he had never looked more forward to an ass kicking.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, what's that sticking me in my back?" she asked, knowing his arms were wrapped around her.

He flushed, "It's my... uh.. ya know..."

Her eyes suddenly got bigger, "Oh, that... okay... I see you're feeling better too."

"We can move if you want?" he offered bashfully.

She nestled further in, "Naw, I like little Twinkles just fine where he is," she remarked deviously. "At least he's an honest little fella."

The monk rubbed his hand hard across his reddened face, "Toph... I've said I was sorry, what more can I say?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno Twinkle Toes, how about... maybe the... **TRUTH** for starters! That yak shit about, _I love Katara and that's it_, you've gotta do better than that," she demanded.

She felt the bulge in her back diminish as he breathed out heavily, "You're right. I should have told you the entire truth from the beginning," he admitted hugging her tightly. "It has to do with being an Air Nomad..."

"Wait... is this gonna be one of those long drawn out mystical, blah, blah, cosmic stories of yours Twinkle Toes, because if it is... can't you just cut to the chase?"

He palmed his forehead so hard, it left a red mark around his arrow.

"Do you wanna know or not?" he barked.

"Gosh, Twinkles Toes, ya don't have ta yell," she replied clearing her ears, "I'll listen... just hope this lame excuse isn't boring as hell..."

"Okay, Toph... forget it," he said, truly exasperated. "I lied, I didn't tell you the entire truth, but there is no quick way to explain it... okay. So if you don't want to listen then..."

He felt her hand against his cheek, "Who said I didn't want to listen Aang... I just wanted you to be completely honest."

The look on her face was so sincere and kind, he felt at peace immediately.

This time, he thought more about what he was going to say, "I said, what I said, because I wanted to fit in Toph. It may sound funny that the Avatar..."

"No it doesn't," she interjected, "I understand totally. Katara is the popular girl. Being with me would alienate you from those you've come to know as friends and family... in a way."

He was astonished at her insight, "That's right! I felt if I didn't choose Katara, I would lose everything again. She's like... like my people to me Toph. She was the first person I saw out of that iceberg, and when I found out everyone was gone, she offered to be my family. I thought... thought... if I told her... about us, she would walk away from me forever."

"And you would lose your people again..." the blind girl finished biting her lip, "that's pretty heavy."

"Yeah, but now, she's more than that to me. I really do love her, for her, Toph," he admitted candidly. "She's sweet, with a touch of sour..."

"A touch? Try that the other way around," the earthbender smirked.

"Ha, ha, not so funny," he huffed, "you're one to talk!"

"I guess, I'm sweet with a touch of sour as well," she giggled.

Even he had to laugh at that one.

"I was going to tell you about being an Air Nomad... we don't marry. We lived in monasteries, men and women lived separately. Only coming together once in a while.

If a child was born, it was raised by the community. No fathers, no mothers... only mentors. At five I went from the Western Air Temple, with the nuns, to the Southern. I can tell you... I was scared. My first mentor was a young master named Chung. After about a year, he got reassigned to the Northern Temple. I begged to go with him... but they wouldn't let me. My next mentor was an old man... Gyatso. He looked stern and I was very frightened of him... at first. But then we played a prank on the elders. We ran so fast and laughed so hard my sides hurt. He... was like a father to me Toph. He took me everywhere, showed me the world, and pushed me to earn my arrows."

She wiped a tear from her eye, "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah... so much so, when they told me that I was the avatar, all I could think of was that they were going to take me away from him. When I-I overheard them, planning to send me away, I decided to run away instead, and that's when I got caught in the iceberg."

As she rolled over, he laid back, "Now look at you, 100 years later. The last airbender, the last Air Nomad. Sounds very lonely," she remarked as she stretched out on him.

"It is," he conceded, "very lonely at times. "My friends are what make it bearable."

She smiled into his chest, "You know, you almost broke my heart you-you... dunderhead!" she yelled, changing the subject. "I would crush you right now... but I'm still too weak."

He looked down catching the corner of her smile, "I almost tore out my heart as well.. and if I ever get that stupid again, please do crush me. It'll be less painful for the both of us."

"I'll remember that Twinkle Toes, for the next time. But you owe me big time, and this one will cost you. You know, I don't forgive easy, and you shouldn't play with a maiden's heart."

He hugged her firmly, "I know, and I will pay whatever the price you demand. I knew it was a mistake the moment I couldn't be totally honest with you."

She leaned up on him, "Well duh! Took you long enough to realize it! Just like when I was teaching you earthbending." she exclaimed starting to rub his chest.

"What do you mean Toph... I tried really hard, and then I finally was able to move the boulder."

She smiled, laying a light kiss on his chest, "Yes, but you could already earthbend when I met you. I admit, you didn't know anything, but you had a natural talent for it."

He looked totally stunned.

"Wha... wha... it was harder than firebending!" he blurted out.

"Of course it is. Firebending is for sissies." she stated in a superior tone.

"That's not true!" he challenged.

"Okay, ya want proof, Twinkle Toes? she answered with a wide grin. "What firebender can carry a boulder on his back weighing nearly a half a ton... but you did it," she reminded him. "They would've been smooshed."

His mouth twisted, "Well I... huh..."

"And when you stood at the top of those pillars, as I racked them... under any normal person, they would have crumbled, or at least they would have fallen off the base that small... how did you do that?"

"Ah... hmm... well I... ahhh...," he hemmed and hawed.

She continued, "Or feeling the mounds or the spikes as I brought them up before you... blindfolded! You see Twinkles, you were earthbending all along. You just hadn't realized it yet, and that is why..."

"You wanted me to stop the boulder... you knew I could do it because I was already earthbending!" he concluded.

She rested again upon his chest."Precisely! I would have never put you in harms way if I didn't think you could do it."

"Sifu why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, that feels so good Aang," she sighed contentedly. "What was that last question?"

"I was asking, why didn't you just tell me all this stuff."

"Because, my dear pupil, you needed to have confidence in your own abilities, and realize them as they developed in you. I would have failed as a teacher if you had to rely on me to tell you when you had progressed," she explained, rolling to her back and feeling the heat of the sun.

"Wow... you have so much wisdom Sifu. I-I can't believe I haven't discussed this with you before," the awed airbender exclaimed.

"Aang, where is the shelter? Don't tell me, we've been sitting out in the open all this time?"

"Well, yes..."

" Hurry and erect one... I still can't do it. The gods only know how we look right now to any passerby!"


	12. Worse Case

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Worse Case**

The young southern waterbender was wandering through the second floor of the old grand inn they were staying at. As she turned the corner down the marble tiled hallway, she ran into her brother and his painted girlfriend, obviously on their way out.

Her elder sibling observed her furtive actions as she looked down each side corridor.

"Uh, Katara, what are you doing on this floor?" Sokka asked. "Aren't you staying up two floors, in the penthouse or something."

"Ah... yeah, I am," she responded, in a very distracted manner, "hey, you two... going out or something?"

"Yes.. we... are," Suki replied, looking behind herself, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever the blue eyed girl was searching for.

The waterbender smiled cordially, "Um, that's nice... okay, see you two later," Katara said as she moved past them.

The couple looked at each other for a moment with a shrug.

"Hold up sis," her brother yelled, "... what the ice are ya doing?"

She turned to face him, with a rather innocent look, "Oh... me, why nothing... just looking around."

Sokka lifted an eyebrow as he walked closer, "Sis... I know that look, and I know when you're not being totally honest with me," he chided her. "So why don't you come clean and tell us what, or who you're looking for?"

She sighed as her shoulders slumped and her big eyes rose towards the ceiling, "Okay, but I didn't want to look like some possessive, clingy, jealous, girl..."

"Too late!" her brother laughed. "Should have stopped at possessive!"

Suki moved up punching him in the arm, "Move, Mr. Sensitive."

"Oouch! Why did you have to hit me so hard Suki Poo?"

"It didn't hurt that much, you big baby," she remarked as she walked up to the distressed young girl. "So... Katara, you're looking for Aang aren't you?"

The waterbender frowned deeply and nodded.

"Do you know... where he went?" the Fan Master asked in a gentle voice.

She nodded once more, her cerulean eyes beginning to glisten.

"Then what's the problem?" Sokka asked, still rubbing his arm.

Katara's bottom lip started tremble, "W...well... hhhee, sh-should of... of, been bbbback, by nooow," she began to cry, falling into Suki's arms.

"C'mon sis, I'm sure this is nothing to turn on the waterworks for. Aang is probably just over at the stables with Appa and Momo. I think Zuko took them over this morning, didn't he Suki?"

"That's right Katara, he's probably over there!" The Kyoshi warrior agreed.

"No, no, he isn't," she sniffled, shaking her head, " I already looookeeddd!"

"Awww... sweetie, don't cry," Suki comforted her, patting her on the back, "You said, you know where he went, didn't you?"

She nodded once more, wiping her eyes.

Sokka rolled his, "So, where did he go?" he asked in a curt voice.

"Sokka, be nice," Suki chastised him. "Can't you see she's upset?"

He let out a long sigh, "So... dear sister, where did your sweet boyfriend go?" he asked with a strained smile and a sickening sweet voice.

Both girls leered at him with a cynical glare, "Now you're just be patronizing," Suki informed him. "Let me handle this."

"Fine," he conceded, throwing up his arms and leaning against a white marble pillar. "Maybe you can figure her out... I never could."

The girls turned their backs to him.

"Now, Katara... look at me," she instructed her. "Tell me what happened, and where do you think Aang went."

Katara inhaled deeply, "Well, last night..."

"Last night!" her brother gasped, obviously eavesdropping.

"Shush over there!" the Fan Master commanded. "This is girl's talk. If you want to meet me out front, you can leave now. Or just stand there and be quiet."

Again he threw up his hands, putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry, honey, you were saying," Suki prompted her.

Katara took another deep breath, "Last night, Aang... and I... well we took a walk, through the park... we stopped... for a... ya know... a _talk._" Her eyes started shifting towards Sokka.

Suki tapped her arm, "We'll talk about the... _talk _later," she whispered, "... go on."

Katara nodded, "So after , the _talk, _(she couldn't help smile a bit), we walked to the inn. There was a letter. He was going to meet..."

"A letter from who," Suki asked.

Katara reached into her pocket and produced the parchment with the broken wax seal.

Suki took it at once, and saw the offical symbol of the Earth King. As she opened and read it, a look of concern crossed her face.

"Sokka," she said, handing it to him.

He read it over, exchanging glances with her.

"So, you haven't seen him since this morning Katara?" Suki asked, looking back at Sokka.

Katara nodded.

"Did Aang happen to tell you where there were going to practice at?" her brother asked, in a caring voice.

She shook her head, "B-but, we have to get ready... for the Announcement Tea... we've all been invited... and he'll be a mess, if he doesn't hurry," she expressed with a tense smile.

Suki nodded, "I understand, we understand... right Sokka?"

"Of course... what do we understand Suki?" he asked.

She rolled her blue-green eyes, "Never mind. Katara, we were just about to go out shopping, to buy me a new outfit for the tea. Would you like to come along? Your brother's treat," the warrior said with a threatening look that curtailed any objections from him.

"Really?" the waterbender asked her sibling.

"Sure sis, whatever you want. Heck, I'm the Vice Regent now, I got the coin... why not get my little sister something nice."

Katara hugged him with all her strength, "You're the best... thank you so much."

"Why don't you go and wash your face and grab anything you might need from your room Katara," Suki suggested, "Sokka and I will meet you in the lobby."

She was smiling brightly now, "Okay... but what about Aang?"

"Well, he could already be at the palace with Toph," her brother proposed, "... or you know how the two of them are. They're probably... huh..."

"Beating the shit out of each other," Suki threw in.

"... and having a great time at it," Sokka finished.

Katara looked very thoughtful, nodding her agreement at their concepts, "But either way, he'll need clothes, won't he?"

"How about this sis, if we get back, and he's not here, we'll get the innkeeper to let us into his room and get him a clean set of robes, towels or whatever he wears," he said with a reassuring pat. "Deal?"

"Alright," the waterbender sighed, turning to head for her room, "I'm gonna write him a note to leave at the desk... just in case he comes back when we're gone."

"Good idea, now hurry up!" Suki urged her. "We don't want to be late too."

As soon as Katara disappeared from site, the couple's smiles dropped.

"What do you think happened, according to Katara it's been hours," Suki whispered.

Sokka rubbed his chin, "Well, if he told her that he wanted to break up, she could have crushed him, in that case, we can expect a Water Tribe Avatar..."

"This isn't funny," she growled.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but, the worse case is that they are in a bad fight. I don't think she would ever physically hurt him. They maybe tossing boulders, but nothing either one couldn't handle."

Suki looked down, her voice tentative, "What if... he didn't..."

His eyes widened as he ran his hand through his hair, "Oh man, oh man... that's the worse case... the real worse case!"

"What do mean Sokka?"

"Think about it Suki... him... her... sweating in a hot rock tent? You put it together. Even if he stopped yesterday, do you really think he'll be able to today. Ya know, once a guy gets started... his curiosity is bound to grow."

The warrior shook her head, "I don't think Toph would let him go that..."

Sokka moved behind his lover, so that his lips were just brushing her ear, "A heavy work out, sweat is pouring down your body. Everything is slippery and you feel him, close as he draws you in. You know, you are all alone, no one can see what the two of you are doing. No one can hear you. It's too hot, you want to cool down, so you lose your top... what does it matter, right? You have your wrap... that thin, wet, breast wrap..."

Suki's heart was pounding, her eyes closed, "Okay... I get your point. They could be making out like two munk-mice in a barn right now! That would absolutely break Katara's heart."

"However it ends up, somebody is gonna need a shoulder to cry on," he summarized.

She nodded with a deep sigh as the couple locked arms and started for the exit once more.

"Hey Sokka, when we get back, tell me the rest of that story," she said seductively.

"Happily," he laughed.

* * *

He hadn't counted on the break draining him as well. It had taken using his Avatar ability to raise the shelter. She had been miffed at him at first for making her speak properly, a thing she abhorred doing.

"You said, passerby, " he teased, soliciting a roll of her expressive, sightless eyes.

When they used to travel, he and Sokka would pull numerous pranks on her to hear her tough exterior give way to the prim and proper lady inside. Usually that meant a slug to the arm or a rock in some unpleasant place.

This time, it was answered another way entirely.

As soon as Aang turned around, he saw Toph's wrap-around blouse, draped open.

"Ya know, I was gonna take this off, and show you this bra," she said in a rather breathy voice, fingering the gold clasp in the middle, "but after all you put me through... I think, this is good enough... for now."

He swallowed hard, not willing to argue the point. He was going to take whatever he could get right now. In his eyes, she was looking very appetizing, even covered with dust.

Again she surprised him as she charged and leaped upon him. Her arms and legs locking about him. Her first kiss, sucked in his nose. They both laughed as the second, found the target.

He was losing all sense of reason as another inflamed kiss drew him in. His hands moved across her taunt, smooth back, reveling at the smoothness of her skin.

In the park, he felt in more control, but here in the dust and the heat, it was a different story. All the feelings seemed to be so much more intense, as she flexed her hips against him in a growing measure.

"Toph... I-I think... ww-e should sssstop..." he breathed out, his eyes rolling into the top of his head, her tongue snaking unto his neck.

"Why?" she whispered, nipping now.

"I... I mean, we shouldn't... ohhh... that feels so good!" he moaned, his knees growing weak. "If... if, we... do anything, we may end up regretting... itttt"

She started to suck on his earlobe, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she commented sweetly.

He had to sit on the ground now, her in his lap. His head was spinning as she kept up her motion.

"Se...riousssly," he hissed, "I can't be held responsible!"

"Ahhh... so what's new?," the princess sighed, not losing her wicked grin, "I'll take responsibility then."

She kissed his chin and then took a delicate bite as he moaned once again. Toph was winning this battle, and he was on the verge of unconditional surrender.

The impassioned young monk laid back, rolling her over to his side. While he began to pant heavily, his hand slid slowly unto her bare abdomen.

"Toph... may I?"

"You better!"

His eyes and arrows suddenly flashed for the briefest of moments, and just as quickly, her back arched as she twisted and writhed under the ensuing waves of ecstasy.

His eyes open wide in amazement, "_I didn't even know if this would work again_," he gasped, "_Katara didn't react at all_..."

Toph suddenly rolled away from him, "_**What the**_ _**fffu...,"**_she yelled, finding it difficult to get to her feet. Her head was spinning, and even though she could sense him, it was only as a shadow of what she could normally. She was only able to rise to one shaky knee, panting heavily.

_"What's wrong?" _he asked, quite bewildered, himself breathing erratically_ "... are you okay Toph?"_

Her foggy emerald eyes narrowed,_** "By... the netherworld no! I am not okay! You dumbass! What did you... just say!**_" she demanded in short breaths.


	13. Tears

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 13**

**Tears**

The young earthbender was attempting to rise to her feet once more, but with little success. The very stones around her that she once commanded with ease seemed to mock her every attempt. Even the frail material of her blouse felt like a burden as she let it slip off, enjoying the release.

Her attention now focused on the one who caused her condition, "Why... why did you do that," she cried in frustration. "It was ours... all ours... and you...you just gave it to her? Just like it was... a ... a ... toy or something to be played with?" she accused, falling back into the dirt.

Aang started to get the picture. He had offended her and treated this special happening between them loosely. From the start he knew it was special, but... he also wanted to know the roots of this wondrous gifting. He felt shame rising up in him.

"I really can't tell her I was only experimenting with Katara, she would have a fit for sure," he thought, fighting the waves of want and frustration that coursed through him. There was also the overwhelming feeling to just grab the half dressed girl and... _finish, _he was resisting.

"P-please... Toph...I-I didn't Toph, I told you... it didn't work with her," he stuttered, his vision blurring.

She desired him so badly as well that she was grinding her teeth, "Th-that's nnot... th-the p...point, num... numbskull!"

He was now on his knees, deeply panting. "Th-th-then wha..wha.. what ...issss... the point?" he gasped, shaking his head to see her. By the spirits, he wanted to see her... and that sheer bar!

She placed her head in hands, "I-if yyou," she sighed, "...d-don't know... then you... sh-should've, nn-never come here... in the first place."

He watched her slump, and his heart sank as well, "Toph," he said softly, "I... I didn't... I-I w-wa-wasn't th-thinking," he confessed steadying himself.

She was about to answer him again but paused. "J-just ssshut up! You... you... you... stupid head!" she yelled, flopping back to lay against the wall of the shelter. "Why... why... would... ssshould, I-I expect you... to understand... anything! Especially... how, how I feel!"

Aang took in an deep breath as he tried to stand again, but his legs gave way. With a second breath, he crawled over on all fours, determined to close the distance in every way. He sat down across from her, "Okay... Toph, I don't understand how you feel. I admit it. Why, don't you explain it to me?" he said in a remarkably clear voice, that surprised even him.

She shrugged, "What difference would it make... if that force... or whatever, hadn't clipped your wings, you'd be be hugging with Suga right now, and I'd be a another useless rock in this pit, " also finding it easier to speak with him closer to her.

Aang watched as her large smoky green eyes began to glisten. His jaw tightened and as he balled his fist realizing the pain he was causing her. He was just beginning to understand just how deeply her feeling really ran.

"So what am I suppose to say now O wise Avatar, ...I mean... what do you want to hear?" she asked as her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh no, no, no, no... please Toph," he begged moving up to his knees as he folded his hands.

Her face scrunched up and she let loose a high pitched cry that reverberated off the walls of the small shelter. He thought it would deafen him for sure as a ringing resounded after it. What was amazing was the deluge of tears that began to fall from her misty jade eyes. He had never seen her, nor anyone for that matter, not even Katara, cut loose like this!

Toph started pulling at her plaits with all her remaining strength, "**_STUPID... STUPID... STUPID... UGLY... BROKEN GIRL!_**" she vehemently spat out, as she then started to punch herself in the head.

He grabbed both her wrists,pinning her flailing fists to his chest, "_STOP IT TOPH! DON'T HURT YOURSELF! I LOVE YOU!_" he desperately cried.

_"LIAR! You were willing to leave me... just like them... willing to throw me away the first chance you got, once you saw you made a mistake!_" she snarled, jerking back, trying to extricate her hands from his iron grip.

Aang's eyes went wide, "Who are you talking about... your parents?"

"Who else..." she replied as she seethed, ceasing her struggling. "You're just like them, but I guess, you've proved they were right all along. No one would want me. Not a blind girl... _just worthless, just worthless, just worthless..._" she repeated over and over.

The young monk shook her hands violently, **"Stop this!" **he yelled, feeling his own anxiety rising, "This isn't you!"

"Like yelling and jostling me is going to make me feel any better Aang?" she said in a voice that shot through him. "Why don't you just pummel me, if I wasn't doing a good enough job of it? I think that would be a benevolence rather than you just toying with me... encouraging me with false hopes... and then... and then... smashing... me... making me realize... that I'm just a piece of... _shite_!"

This time the Avatar's vision blurred, but not from any strange force or desire, but from his own tears. Her tone... so proper, all her walls were down, no tough girl act, this was Toph Bei Fong, the real Toph. Raised to be reserved and a socialite... nobility, always in control. As her control was slipping away, he saw the hurt and vulnerable girl, as he had never seen her before.

"Why would you want to love somebody who is broken and always ruins things... Katara is smart and beautiful... she's PERFECT! She would never disappoint you... never be something as **_hideous as me_**!" the princess sobbed, attempting to jerk a hands away once more. "Please let me go! I know you hate the sight of me.. the touch of me must repulse you! I think... you can leave now Aang... go to her... I need not your... your... charity..."

"But I need yours," he answered as he pulled her into a full hug. "I'm the hideous one... I'm the broken one... coward... liar... all that is true of me," he sniffled as his voice grew weaker. "The truth be told, my beautiful one, I chose to break up with you... because I was afraid to break up with Katara... because she... cries. You... you yell and throw things, I thought, I could handle that. Plus you had your family back, that would make it easier on you... and I really didn't want to face your dad... "

His sudden burst of honesty brought a half smile to her lips, "Sooo... you're afraid of Katara crying?" she asked softly.

He nodded against her shoulder.

"And you thought, I would be okay... because I had my family back now?" she continued.

He nodded again.

"What asinine kind of thinking is that!" she screamed into his ear, holding him in the hug as punishment.

As she let go, Aang fell unto his back, having to work his jaw to clear his hearing.

"I mean, really Twinkle Toes, I was ready to give you all of me last night and you seriously thought that I'd be happy with just going back home? We have a connection don't we? You just said, it didn't work with Sugar Queen... so I'm it... the chosen one... the special girl!" Toph remarked taking in a deep breath.

She straddled his midsection, "I bet it was Suki that told you that I would be okay because I had my family back, wasn't it?"

The airbender's head was still spinning, "Yeah... Suki," he muttered.

Toph sighed, "That fan waving bitch, that's two I owe her. Well, she's lost this battle for sure," Toph quipped as she leaned down upon him. Aang wrapped his arms about her and she melted into them.

He felt the wetness of her tears upon his neck and shoulder. "Toph, are you crying again?"

"Crying happy," was all she said.

* * *

Katara was sitting upon her bed in the luxurious room. She had been certain that Aang would be back by now. She had told herself with every step of the way, through every store, down every street, that he would be there to greet her upon her return to the inn. But instead, the clerk returned her the note, unread, undelivered.

"Katara, do... do you want us to stay with you, " Suki had asked, seeing her depressed countenance.

The waterbender quickly brightened her look, "Me? No... I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a short nap, and then take a long hot bath before putting on this beautiful, expensive gown, my big brother bought for me today. I'll see you two, down here, in the lobby, at 4'ish okay?"

She hadn't waited for a response, simply kissed her brother quickly on the cheek and bolted for the stairs. She heard him calling after her, but she dared not turn around. Her veneer was splintering too quickly and even as she entered her room, the tears were falling in large dollops.

"Why are you doing this to me Aang? Why haven't you come back to me?"

Her mind ran wild with thoughts. Accidents and injuries, even the Dai Li coming to take sinister revenge.

"But who would be foolish enough to attack Toph and Aang together, that would be a suicide mission," she laughed to herself. "It's been awhile since they've been able to spar, let alone practice... I really shouldn't be so possessive," she scolded herself. "I need to let them have time... they are friends."

Katara stood with a deep breath and small smile, confident she had wrestled that demon of jealously behind her. She started to go through her bags, looking at all the items she had purchased for the Announcement Tea.

The golden headpiece with the sea serpent emblem brought back memories of the Serpent's Pass.

"I should have started dating you then," she said out loud, "I really wanted to... I was such a coward!"

She pulled from one bag, a downy soft sitting pillow, eloquently embroidered with clouds. It reminded her of the kola-sheep wool bed they had made for him. She hugged it to her cheek.

"What would you have done if I would have joined you... hmmm," she imagined with a wicked grin.

"I did think about it... didn't I?" the waterbender recalled, "but in the fog... on the way... I ran into... Toph."

Katara's mind shifted back to that moment.

"Whatcha doing Sweetness?"

"Just taking a walk... listening to the water... and you, Toph?"

"Couldn't sleep Suga, wanted... uh... to get ah... a drink... some water... yeah... some water."

"Toph, camp is back where you came from. That is where the fresh water is. Nothing but salt water this way."

"Oh, is that so? I must have gotten confused... still sleepy I guess. Katara, why don't you come help me."

She remembered now how the little earthbender took her hand, leading her away from the big cloud like bed and sleeping avatar. In the fog, she couldn't see the look upon the younger girl's face, but she detected an air of smugness.

Katara's heart started to race as she tore the pillow in half.


	14. Transparent

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Transparent**

"Twinkle Toes... it's getting stifling hot in here," she complained sitting back up, "I'm sweating worse than an ostrich-horse at full gallop."

"Give me a moment," Aang said as he slipped off his tunic, he also was sweating profusely, especially when she had been lying on him.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced after a few moments.

Toph laid back down again, feeling the coolness of his bare skin. She reasoned he must be bending way the sweat, or cooling his body somehow with airbending. Either way, she didn't care, it was working for her.

He, on the other hand, was just happy to have her in his arms again and cursed himself for attempting to ever break away. He rolled her over unto the ground and looked into her face, illuminated by a narrow shaft of sunlight coming through the top of the shelter. She was magnificent! Those misty green eyes and alabaster skin, framed by her raven black hair, interlaced with the gold and royal blue ribbons. All he wanted now was to kiss her until they both forgot the foolishness of the past hours.

She suddenly frowned, "What are you waiting for Twinkle Toes," she sighed breathlessly, placing his hand on her bare stomach,"... let's do this... and I mean NOW!"

The light that streamed from the creases in the earthen tent was brighter than the sunshine that filled quarry. Inside it was as hot as a sweat lodge, as the two young people released simultaneous utterances and suspirations of intense rapture. Their bodies coiled and contorted with each rise of passion's fervor as they held each other in a lover's embrace, arms and legs entwined. Sweat poured from their bodies and he noticed that the smell of orange and jasmine increased as well. It was all simply... intoxicating!

Round two... his hand was at the base of her spine. Toph arched so far back, he could clearly see her straining well toned abdomen. Something else he saw... her sheer bra, soaked with sweat... was now virtually... transparent!

He lost all restraint, pulling her close as his body shook violently. The heavenly vision of lace and skin branded into his mind.

They clung to one another as he gently kissed her and apologized with every breath. She wanted a more vigorous one so she grabbed the back of his neck and jerked him into a lip lock that took his breath away!

"Kisses Aang... apologize later okay!" she instructed him. "I'll tell you when you have to apologize."

"Deal... ah... my love," he agreed, planting a very wet kiss, recalling the waterbending trick from the previous night that Katara had showed him.

Toph pulled back wiping her mouth, "Hey... don't drown me," she remarked with a giggle. "I liked what you were doing before... go back to that."

"Okay," he agreed, giving her the heated one she preferred.

* * *

Katara sat across from Zuko and Mai at the Jasmine Dragon. The knife wielder appeared pretty annoyed that she was taking up her personal time with her boyfriend. However, the new Fire Lord was all too eager to drop everything, including a little afternoon make-out session with his golden eyed beauty, to hear out the troubled waterbender.

"You sure you wouldn't like some tea?" Zuko asked for the third time. "Uncle just got a fresh delivery of rosehip."

"She's already said no twice Zuko," Mai snapped. "Can't you just hear her out?"

"Sorry, Katara." He glared over at his girlfriend, "I'm just trying to be polite Mai."

"Maybe this was a mistake," Katara remarked as she looked down, "I made the two of you fight."

"No, no... not at all," he denied. "Tell her Mai, she's wasn't interrupting us at all.. was she?"

With a roll of her eyes and a deep sigh Mai looked away, " Oh no, you weren't interrupting anything," she said in a rather robotic tone.

Zuko smiled becomingly at the waterbender, "See, not a problem at all. So what did you need to talk about?"

Katara looked about nervously, "First, have either one of you seen Aang or Toph today?"

The couple exchanged curious glances.

"I haven't, have you Mai?"

"No, and I've been here all day," she replied, studying the girl's troubled face. "Is there a problem Katara?"

"Um, no... well... no really. Aang just went early this morning to train with her..."

"Train? I thought now that he was a fully realized avatar, he didn't need that anymore," Zuko commented.

Katara shook her head, "He still should master all the elements outside of his avatar state, you never know when it could fail him... it has in the past," she stated looking at him with a tight smile.

"Good point," he agreed, stroking his chin slowly. "But I haven't seen either one of them since yesterday, and it's already after lunch. Do you know where they were going to practice at?"

Her eye twitched at the question. "No... but it has to be somewhere close by right? I saw Appa and Momo are still at the stables."

"So, are you looking for them... do you suspect something may have happened to them?" the knife thrower asked quickly.

Katara shook her head, "I thought about it... maybe they were in some kind of trouble... but then again, they are Aang and Toph. They would relish a good fight.. wouldn't they? I think they're just hanging out, catching up... that kind of thing. Especially with her becoming a princess, I bet she has a lot to say."

Mai picked up on something else bothering the chestnut haired girl. "Hey hun, why don't you go an get me and Katara a cup of tea," she told Zuko.

"But, she said..."

The knife thrower narrowed her saffron eyes, "Then just get me a cup... and Zuko..."

"Yes?"

"Take you time."

The new monarch looked very confused as he stood and went towards the kitchen.

"Okay, Katara... spill it," Mai demanded, leaning over the table.

Her big blue eyes went wide, "Wha...d-did Zuko tell you about... but, that was an... an accident! He was hurt... an-and I was relieved... that he was still alive, ya know, so... so one thing led... "

Mai shook her head, "What are _you_ rambling on about Katara? I meant about Toph and Aang... and why are you so worried about the two of them?"

A look of obvious relief washed over the waterbender's face, "Oh that... that's what you meant."

"What else would I want to know about Katara?" she asked, sitting forward. "Though, I must say, that other story started to sound really interesting."

"Nah, you'd be bored to tears Mai," she guaranteed her, glancing back towards the kitchen, "it's really no big deal... nothing really. He's taking forever with that tea, isn't he... maybe I should..."

"No you shouldn't," Mai said in a steely, cold, flat voice, "I think we have a lot more to discuss than Aang and Toph right now... don't we... Katara."

The waterbender gulped hard as she shrank back in her seat, feeling Mai's glare cut through her.

* * *

Aang's back was against the shelter's wall as Toph lounged upon him, recuperating. He was gently outlining her slender shoulders and arms, while making circles around the meteorite armband. His eyes were closed as he cooled the air that streamed around them. What made it even mode pleasant was the earthbender humming a melody he was not familiar with. Her full voice resonated throughout the shelter and he was reveling in it. He never thought she could create such a captivating sound. The music suddenly stopped.

"You called me your love Aang... so... do you really... absolutely love me Twinkle Toes?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well, my love," he sighed, thinking deeply about it, "I would have to say... this time, it is a definite, _yes._ I even heard something last night that perfectly described it."

She smiled as she twisted around upon him, "Oh... and what was that?"

Aang shifted to accommodate her new position, plus he start started to play with her braids that hung loosely at the sides of her head, "Well, I heard... it was starting out as best friends, ya know, getting to know each other... and then when you can't remember a time being without them," he sighed dee[ply, staring into her eyes and a lump formed in his throat, "an-and... ne- nver wwanting to b-be without them... then you know it's love," he exclaimed, choking back the tears.

The petite girl smiled tightly as she hugged him. "You just described perfectly how I felt about you on Roku's Islands that day. I felt as though I had known you all my life," she puffed, stroking his warm cheek. And now, my sweetest Aang... dearest love, I just can't phantom a time without you... ever!"

Aang smiled cradling the side of her face, "When I had that vision of you in the swamp, it was as if we had met before, and we... we were meant to be more... more than just... friends... much more. Even then, I wanted to know what that was. Now, I know want this... in my lifetime."

"Well, you have it Twinkle Toes," she announced, bestowing on him another huge deep tongue twisting kiss, "I want to know every bit of our friendship... and our love-ship, if there is such a word."

Aang giggled lightly, "You know, when you started to travel with us, I-I had the urge then... to hold you and kiss you..." he confessed shyly.

"Oh you did?" she responded, giving him a peck on the nose. "When was that?"

"Yep... especially when we started training. I wanted to kiss you even more... I really loved your angry face," he sighed with a crooked smile, "those are the best!

She scrunched up her face, "This one?"

Aang started to laugh, "That's not your angry face... but it's really cute, nonetheless," he told her as she blushed furiously, "and I love your laugh, and nothing beats your giggles."

He took in a deep breath as he thought more, "Ya know, I have thought about what it would be like to have children with you, I guess that's normal, being the last of my kind."

She raised a well trimmed eyebrow, "Oh, so you think of seeding every girl you meet Twinkles? So that's what it means to be the last of your kind. Who else have you thought of bedding?"

"Whoa... Toph... that's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, flushed and flabbergasted.

She got nose to nose with him, "I guess Katara and I are just part of your secret harem project, aren't we? Breeders for little airhead babies that will fly all over the world, right? You plan to keep us barefoot and pregnant all our lives, don't you?"

She couldn't maintain a serious look as she started to snicker under her breath.

Toph had a sudden sensation of weightlessness and discovered herself lying upon the ground, pinned beneath his weight.

"So... I've been found out," he said in his best fake dastardly voice. "It all starts with the best breeding stock! And I have chosen the best and brightest... not to mention... the prettiest, to start with!"

She raised a hand to her brow in a melodramatic fashion, "Oh my... what shall I do? I'm about to be ravished by sexy, young virile, avatar... _if I'm lucky_..."

His gaze softened to a gentle loving stare, "I'm the lucky one... so very, very lucky. You're... absolutely... amazing! I want to spend the rest of my life loving you Toph!"

She felt her face heat up, "About time you noticed... now... hit me with your best shot, Twinkle Toes!"

Light again burst forth from the tiny shelter, this time in a myriad of rainbow colors.


	15. Oh Boy

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.]**_

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Oh Boy**

Katara nervously looked across the small wooden table at the saffron eyed girl. Mai always made her nervous. Ever since their first encounter in Omashu, she gave her the _willies._ That cold stare, her emotionless way of speaking, but especially Mai's way of disarming her bending ability. Something that was not only a part of her abilities, but also her character. She had an easier time facing Azula, than this blade throwing nightmare.

To call her a nightmare, for this waterbender, was no understatement. Being chased and nearly captured and then after witnessing what Mai and Ty Lee did to the Terra Team, an elite platoon of earthbenders, she did have nightmares, on and off for months.

Katara was taking comfort in the fact that she didn't see any knives, until she heard scarping on the table. Even though Mai was looking directly at her, she was carving Zuko's name, in beautiful kanji, into the table top, with her sharp, bright red lacquered nails. It looked like a professional artist had rendered it.

She would have admired the workmanship, if a vision of those very same nails, laying open her throat, hadn't flashed through her mind. A chill shook her whole body from the bead of cold sweat that ran down the back of her neck.

Katara swallowed hard, "Boy, where is Zuko... he sure is taking his time getting that tea," she coughed in a squeaky voice, "I can barely talk..."

The tall lady's brow lifted, "How very convenient... I'll order you a cup," she said as she signaled for a waiter.

"Yes miladies... what can I bring ya?"

Mai smiled politely at the middle aged man, "I have something coming from the kitchen already... she'll have... an extra large cup of ginseng, extra strong... no honey. Is that alright Katara, you look like you need a pick-me-up?"

The waterbender could already taste the bitterness as she nodded, "Sure... sounds... yummy."

The waiter looked sideways at the waterbender as if to question her decision, but a second look at Mai's stoic appearance, changed his mind. He politely bowed and went to fill her order.

"So Katara, I know you're probably a bit too parch to speak, so let me tell you a little about me, since we haven't really gotten to know each other. Would that be okay?" Mai asked with a surprisingly open smile.

Katara nodded enthusiastically as she returned the smile, "Maybe I misjudged her," she thought, taking in a relaxing breath.

"Good, maybe we can be friends... if not sisters," she winked.

Zuko appeared from the kitchen, carrying a teapot, two cups and a small platter of biscuits.

He sat it all down on the small table, "Here you go... smells great doesn't it?" he commented, about to sit.

"Yes, it does... now go away," Mai commanded, without blinking an eye.

"What?" he asked, as his baffled look scanned both women.

"Katara and I are getting to know one another and you would just a bother," Mai explained, "So, you can take your cup... and your cookie, and go back to the kitchen, or the study... or wherever. I'll find you when we're finished."

Zuko felt the strange atmosphere at the table and noticed how Katara would not give him eye contact.

"Are you okay Katara?" he asked, getting her to look up.

Katara smiled, "Yes... of course, why wouldn't I be? Mai and I are just having a little girl talk. I'd like to know more about her, other than the pointy side."

Zuko was really surprised when they both laughed in stereo. "Okay... then... I'll take my tea and go." he exclaimed, looking suspiciously at the pair.

Mai turned towards the waterbender as if Zuko wasn't even there. He slowly walked away, trying to get a hint of what really what was happening.

The solemn lady in turn sipped her tea, saying not a word, until he was out of sight. During that time, Katara's large cup of ginseng had arrived. She raised it to her lips, exhaling slowing before she tried it. It was incredibly acerbic, more than she had imagined. She winced and strained, placing it back down on the table.

"Good?" the blade wielder asked.

Katara nodded, forcing down the small amount she already had taken it with a strained gulp, "Delicious, (_cough_)."

Mai smiled once more, "I'm glad... you know, I've always taken you for a ginseng kind of girl. Ty Lee insisted you'd be a jasmine and honey, or an extra sweet spice chai type of girl, just like her. But I don't think this world is big enough for another Ty Lee."

The Fire Nation girl took another sip, "This tea is pretty good, light, just a hint of sweetness, just like Iroh said. Maybe after you finish yours, you'll want to try some of this."

Katara wanted a sip of it now, just to wash away the extreme bitterness that was filling her throat.

"Now... Katara... you were saying... or was I?"

"You first Mai," the waterbender offered.

"Okay, well... I was an only child, at least for a while. You might recall my baby brother Tom-Tom. You and your friends kidnapped him."

"That was just a misunderstanding!"

Mai took another sip, "You seem to have a lot of... misunderstandings... don't you,"

Katara shrank in her seat.

Mai continued, "Anyways, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee and I were childhood friends. We three girls, we went to the same school. I heard, at the South Pole, you didn't have schools. Is that true?"

"Yes, " she replied, inadvertently sipping the acrid brew again, to her chagrin.

"Hmm, it's amazing you can even read as well as you can," the knife thrower remarked offhandedly, shaking her head. "Well that's my story... now... Katara... tell me about, your little mishap with my Zuko."

Katara's anxiety began to rise once more, "Uh, that can't be everything? Like... where did you learn to throw a shuriken so well... and... and your fighting skills... really impressive... I mean... wow!"

"Thank you, Katara, I'm really flattered," Mai remarked with the brightest smile she had seen so far from the gloomy girl. "Like I told you, I went to school."

Katara's jaw dropped, "They taught you that... in **_school?"_**

"Of course, but only at the most elite schools. Why would commoners need to know this level of expertise? They have no real sense of national responsibility anyways. That burden fell on us, true childern of the nation. . In fact, we had the finest martial arts programs to aid the Fire Nation in the war effort. That was our expected duty as children of nobles," she said matter-of-factly.

The waterbender sat in disbelief, "What was your... uh... experise, Mai?"

"Bender assassin," she responded flatly, finishing her cup of tea.

Katara suddenly felt her bladder leak... slightly.

* * *

Aang sat cross-legged in the shelter. Cool air swirled around, making the ambient temperature very comfortable.

"How could you Toph," Katara wailed at her , "you're my sister... his sibling!"

The strange dream stirred the little princess back to consciousness.

The Toph shook her head, "Wow, that was a weird one! How in the name of the earth spirit could Suga and I be real sisters... and how would that ever make Twinkles our brother?"

Toph stood to her feet feeling the light blouse that had blanketed her chest fall away. She didn't know how long she was out for after that last... _hit_, but it had been a doozey. Somewhere during it, she actually passed out.

She felt normal... no... better than that. More sensitive... more alert as details were coming in, feeding into her senses like never before.

"Twinkles, are you awake?"

"Yes," he responded, shifting back to normal from his ethereal glow, "I'm back with you my love... good to see that you're awake as well."

"Back, where did you go?" Toph asked, noting him sitting on the ground. "Were you off on some spirit journey or something like that? You usually only sit like that when you're gonna do some freaky mumbo jumbo stuff."

He chuckled lightly at her observation, "You're right on Sifu! I wanted to know what was happening between the two of us. I knew it had something to do with the spirit world... or close to it. I had to go there and find the answer," he said. "It took me a bit of time, but I finally tracked it down... well most of it."

"And?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot, not appreciating the roundabout answer.

Aang stood, brushing away the dust, "What we're doing is... fornication!" he said bluntly.

Her eyes seemed to double in size, "Say what? How? You-you've never... ever... entered me Twinkle Toes! Not with little Twinkles... or any other part of you!" she declared loudly.

He shook his head, "Ah, but my love, you and I... we've done the do... !", he teased, starting to pace around her. "I've seen the mark... you can't deny it now Toph. You're no longer a maiden... well on one level I guess."

"Eh... what mark... I don't have any marks... do I?" she asked twisting about.

"Oh but you do my little love," Aang started to explain "but it can't be seen in the natural. Not like you see anything in the natural anyways."

"Haha... blind jokes... really Aang?"

He grimaced rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry... but, it's right at the base of your spine, over the chakra that resides there, Toph. That place, I was told, is for spirits much like a sex organ, and chi energy can be transferred between them. The two beings have to be of like force, bonded together, in order for it to work."

"So you're saying... we have some sort of mystical... spooky type of connection?" she asked, tilting her head in thought.

He smiled at just how cute she looked, "Yep, that's why it didn't work with Katara. I figured seeing you in the swamp was proof of that. We are definitely... bonded Toph."

"Now we're bonded and having chi sex? That some crazy stuff Twinkle Toes!"

He walked over to her, "Well, all of it isn't chi sex, part of it is natural ya know. When the chi part gets strong enough, it turns up the avatar part of me..."

"And that then you use your waterbending abilities to get me going down there," Toph filled in, in a sultry voice.

They embraced, "Exactly, and when you're satisfied, by your release, my tensions are also released through the chi and physical energy that flows back over the same link," Aang informed her with a warm kiss, "a complete circle. Ying... Yang!"

"Amazing, truly a lady's first program... I like it?" Toph giggled "So what happens if we... um... do... you know... everything?"

Aang bent in close to her ear, "It's suppose to be pretty amazing... altogether... mind blowing."

She pressed her chest closer into his, "Do you want to give it a go... I mean... since we're _fornicating_ on one plane anyway... might as well go all the way!"

He felt her warm, soft body against his. His excitement was growing as she wrapped herself about him.

"Happy to see me Twinkle Toes... or is that just a sack of gold in your pocket?" she joked, not shying away in the least.

The joke was cute, but he wanted to get down again to business. He kissed her, this time just a gentle one. A peck on each lip and each cheek... followed by her eyes and nose. He kissed softly along her slender, beautiful neck, and she turned around, allowing him to kiss the back of it.

"You know Aang, if you hadn't been such an idiot earlier, we could have already been doing this," she noted coyly, rubbing against him.

"Toph, we have to go!" he suddenly yelled.

"What is it with you Twinkle Toes! When we start finally having some real fun, you say we have to go... again?" she remarked, making the real angry face.

He turned her to face him, "The Announcement Tea Toph... your Announcement Tea... remember?"

"Oh Heavens Aang! We have to go... we have to go now! Why didn't you tell me? You know I can't tell time!" she blew up in a panic, "My mom is gonna kill me!"

Aang took the opportunity for one last squeeze and followed by a passionate, steamy kiss.

Toph's mind seemed to be swimming in pools of calming currents and serene sounds as they parted.

Aang immediately brought down the shelter, allowing the heat and sunlight to assault them once more. The little princess stood quietly, still immersed in the effects of the kiss and it's soothing effects.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes... I needed that," she sighed. "So, what's the plan?"

"You're welcome... the plan is... we have to take the glider my love..."

She backed away shaking her head, "No way... you just crashed... and I hate that…"

Before she could finish her protest, he had it open and swung her upon his back. They were now soaring high above the sun scorched quarry below. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs about his waist. The beam of the glider pressed down against her bare back, giving her a feeling of security she had not felt before when flying with him.

For the first time, she was actually enjoying this!


	16. Positions

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Positions**

The master airbender never found it so hard to fly his glider before as his passenger nibbled at his large ears and availed herself of the back his neck. This activity was causing him to drop and careen as if he were intoxicated. What really broke his concentration were the whisperings of amorous love speak that made his heart pound.

"Please Sifu... I mean Toph... please don't do that," he begged as he just barely missed a flock of jay-gulls.

"Do what.. you mean this?" she asked innocently, sucking his lobe again, "or did you mean this?" She giggled, now slowly licking the middle of the back of his head along his arrow marking, making his eyes roll up into his head.

"Ei-either," he gasped, "but especially that..."

"Oh... this.. then that or this?" she playfully asked once more... nibbling and licking the hapless pilot again and again, sending deep shivers up and down his spine.

He finally let out a huge moan, "Ohhh... yessss... that and that! You're gonna kill us both!"

"But think about it Twinkle Toes," she whispered lovingly, "what a way to go!"

Suddenly he flipped the glider about.

"Ah, Twinkle Toes... are we going back?"

"We sure are."

"Why?"

"Because we forgot something very important my little love," he said quite seriously.

"Aang you're scaring me now. What would that be?"

"Toph, what would your father say if I brought you back to the palace without your blouse?" he clarified, craning his head over far enough to kiss her arm.

She suddenly realized her state of dress and blushed furiously, "Hurry up you moron!

We don't have much time!"

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smile.

* * *

Katara sat in the commode still shaking. As soon as she sat, both bladder and bowel had let loose.

"Good thing Sokka wasn't here," she laughed to herself, "he'd have a great time seeing me scared _shitless._"

She had quickly excused herself from the table and headed for the bathroom. This was also giving her time to think. Compose herself and think of a good, convincing story to cover her tracks about what happened between her and Zuko after the fight with Azula.

Katara shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, "If Mai really knew what we did... and I almost told her! What was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't. Zuko would never tell his psychopathic girlfriend something like that! She'd pin us both to the the nearest wall and use our genitals as jewelry! Well, maybe not as jewelry... that's a bit gross," she reconsidered as her mind began to wonder. "But still she'd be doing some cut'n and I'm sure I wouldn't like what she'd be cut'n off of me! So I better come up with something fast. She's probably gonna walk in here in moment to find out what I'm up to. Good thing it smells worse than Appa's stall... don't know if I really should be proud of that?" Katara thought as she waved a hand in front of her face trying to get away from her own funk.

"What would Sokka say? I know! I'll just tell her that I had to thoroughly check Zuko for exit wounds... because of the lightening strike. That's why his shirt was off and my hands were moving over him... yeah... I'm a healer. That makes total sense," she reasoned with a nod. "That fits right in with what I've already said, a simple, '_misunderstanding_'... that's all."

Katara stood and cleaned up, bending extra water to make sure the pile moved down the drain. If anything, she and Sokka did have this in common.

As she washed her hands, she rehearsed once more her story in the mirror, convinced that it was believable.

Katara strolled leisurely back to the table only to find it was vacant, except for a large cup of tea.

"Beg your pardon milady," the waiter said tapping her shoulder.

The waterbender turned to look at the man with a smile.

"Your company said she had to leave, but she ordered you a new cup of tea... spice chai... lightly sweetened. She said it appears the ginseng did not sit well with you."

"Huh, thank you," Katara told him as she took the seat he pulled out for her. She was baffled that Mai would leave without her required story.

"Oh, this is a pity," the waiter groaned, "such beautiful woodwork... and some kids carved their names into the table. The umbrella looks fine... but the heart... looks more like a dagger."

Katara looked slowly over where the gloomy girl had been sitting and carving with her nails. She saw the kanji of Zuko name under an umbrella and next to his... her own. The hairs on her neck were standing as she recognized instead of a heart surrounding it, it was Mai's double wide blade throwing knife.

"Ah, waiter... can you please call me a cab... I really must be going," she asked nervously, not taking her eyes off the carving.

"But you haven't even touched your tea milady..."

"You drink it, I've had en-enough for one day!"

* * *

Aang and his light weight passenger had returned to the quarry in record time. Unfortunately, he had accidentally buried the blouse when he collapsed the shelter. As he unearthed it, he saw the minor damage and a rip along the back that he hoped would not be noticed.

"Here Toph, I found it," he exclaimed handing it over to her.

She snatched it from him, creating another rip, "Ah... look what you made me do.. you idiot!"

Aang's jaw dropped, "I made you do it? How did I _make_ you do anything? You snatched it out of my hand! And you didn't even say thank you for me finding it for you!"

"Hey Twinkle Toes... I wasn't the one who buried it either!" she exclaimed stepping closer to him.

"And your royal stuck _Upness._. I wasn't the one who forgot my shirt!" he replied just as loudly, also approaching her.

"And you perverted Avatar, you just were thinking with that bag of gold, throwing me on your back and carrying me away... are you as hot as I am?" she asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"Hotter.." he growled, "but we don't have any time. Monkey Feathers... I hate to say this Toph... but... please put back on your blouse!"

* * *

As Katara arrived at the inn, Suki and Sokka met her in the lobby.

"Where have you been sis," he asked, worry written all over his face.

"What's the problem? It's only three, I said I would meet you two at four," she replied staring at the them, "...or has Aang returned... is he here?"

Suki looked down,"No he still isn't. I went by your room and saw that you were gone too. We were just worried about you. Thought maybe you took off looking for him or something."

"Nah," she denied, "I really couldn't settle down so I went over to the Uncle's and had some tea with Mai. Ya know, we're getting to know each other better."

Her brother smiled, "Oh, that sounds like a good use of your time rather than worrying about a wayward boyfriend."

His girlfriend now struck him in the chest, "Sokka... don't you think at all! Too be so smart, you have so little common sense!"

"Ow, what did I say wrong? I was complimenting her! What's wrong with telling her that she should just forget about his careless ass and take care..."

The cold stares from both women made him swallow hard, "Too much?"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm going to talk to the innkeeper and get him a change of clothes now."

"I'll come with you," Suki volunteered, also giving him another punch.

"Women," Sokka sighed.

* * *

Before they launched for the palace a second time, he did take the opportunity to steal one more long steamy kiss. She simply sighed as he slung her upon his back and they were airborne once again.

Toph felt as if she were in a dream until she heard him say, "We have to go down to the palace now my love."

"Mmm, I don't wanna go," she groaned lightly, "I'm too happy to go."

"Me too," he confessed, "I-I just didn't have enough Toph..."

"Just like I haven't had enough Aang," she seethed gently rubbing the sides of his chest from above. "My one regret... I wasn't wearing a skirt today."

The Avatar became three shades of red at that surprising broadcast, "T-T-Toph... why would you say such a forward thing?"

She laid close to him again kissing the back of his neck, "Because my love... I can't think of a better place to join heaven and earth together."

"I don't what to say my love," he stammered, trying to see through his tears, "I'm touched."

"I'm just... being real, being the real me," she told him in a soft voice.

"I know," he squeaked out an answer, "and I thank you"

"For what?"

"For loving me enough to be the real you." he replied as his eyes sparkled in the late sun.

"I love the real you... I really, really, do! I wish I could kiss you one more time."

"Later... kisses and more," she promised.

They now started to parachute towards the ground, head first and she hung on firmly, laughing wildly as he sped up.

As they arrived at the palace with only about an hour to spare, Toph was immediately swarmed like a queen bee by so many attendants, she seemed to vanish. Aang strained, hoping to catch one last glimpse, but instead a young woman walked of the swarm and bowed. As she looked up into his face, he could scarcely believe his eyes. She so resembled the younger earthbender, they could almost be twins.

"Thank you for returning the Princess to us Avatar Aang," she said with sideways nod, "though a bit more promptness would have been nice. Also... there is a question of state?"

Aang smiled reaching for the back of his head, "Well, we kind of lost track of time training... what do you mean by state?"

"The condition of her blouse, your Grace," she responded in a deadpan fashion, staring him down, "it is in rather tattered condition... no?"

"Huh... well... yes... but earthbending is huh... ah... tough and the stones... cut. We did a lot of hard training... see my clothes are torn too!" he exclaimed showing her a small tear.

"I see," she responded, her cold, bright, green eyes seemed to cut right through him, "but at least yours are on the right side... your Grace," she commented as she bowed once more and turned to leave.

He stood dumbfounded, watching the mysterious Toph-like girl now direct the swarm back into the palace.

"There you are!" he suddenly heard an excited voice say from behind him. "I've been looking for you all day," Katara exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, and then withdrew quickly. "Yuck... you're a mess! You guys must have really mixed it up out there!"

His cheeks flushed, "Yeah... she didn't go easy on me today at all."

Katara smiled, "Well, that's good. I didn't think you would have enough time to make it back to the Inn, so... being the thoughtful girlfriend, I took the liberty of picking this robe out for you," she remarked in a sweet voice, "now hurry go and change. Can't have my Avatar looking like he crawled out of a rock pit!" She looked him over again, spying some bruises, "Oh my, I'm surprised she really put it to you that tough Aang. When you've changed, let me take care of those marks on your face! Looks like you've been in a street brawl or something."

"Well you know Sifu Toph," he muttered, "always doing the unexpected."

"Looks more like you really pissed her off or something," Katara countered, scrutinizing the marks closer. "The more I look, you even have some cuts that need healing. I'll wait for you here after you wash and change."

"Thanks Katara," he replied taking the fresh robe and shaving kit. "I'll meet you outside the changing room... huh... where is it exactly?"

Katara shook her head, "C'mon, I'll take you there," she replied, taking his arm.

As soon as he was in the changing room, he bent away the surface dust, seeing all the marks and cuts from his day. "You deserved it all," he told his reflection.

The water in the basin was warm as he washed thoroughly. As he shaved off the light stubble on his head and face, he began to feel like himself. "Thanks Katara," he sighed, thinking how she was always watching over him and everyone else for that matter.

He had just finished dressing when a voice spoke from behind him. He froze, continuing to look into the mirror.

"Well, did you do it... did you break it off with her?"

His face fell flat as he saw the reflection of the Fan Master was standing behind him.

She reached around and adjusted his ornamental neck piece.

"I felt... like I killed a friend Suki, my heart …" he closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

"You almost did by not breaking it off Aang," she commented while brushing off his back, "but you did the right thing... and I am proud of you. Trust me, she'll be okay, she's a tough girl. She's young and rich... from a noble house and they'll find her the right guy... eventually."

"She already has the _right_ _guy,_", he thought as he was about to leave.

"Aang, you still have some dirt on the back of your head... I'll get it." she offered as she took a towel off the counter, "quite a few lumps too, wasn't easy huh? I guess, she did take it hard. Not easy for you either was it?"

He sighed deeply, "No... actually, it was horrible. The worse experience of my life. I hope I never have to do that again."

Suki gently wiped his head with the damp towel, "Sorry... but remember hearts Aang, like everything else, have to be protected. They are so fragile, your included."

He now saw the warrior in a different light. Evidently, Katara wasn't the only mother in the group he surmised. Suki wiped off a few more spots he missed. She then rubbed his head feeling for the stubble, shaving it clean with her own short sword, hidden somewhere in the folds of her evening gown. After she gave him a once over, she stared at him for a very long uncomfortable moment.

"Suki are you okay?"

The Kyoshi Warrior shook her head slightly, "I'm fine Aang," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, hurry out there... and remember, I am proud of you. It takes a man to do the right thing Aang."

She left the restroom passing a man coming in who was startled to see the beautifully dressed woman leaving. Suki looked him up and down and gave him a quick wink.

"D-did you see that," he asked Aang, quite flabbergasted. "A woman... a woman... in here... did you see her!"

The airbender turned causally around, "Yeah, she's in here all the time," he stated plainly. "She says it's less busy than the lady's room, plus the attractions are better."


	17. Announcement

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Announcement**

Aang exited the restroom to spy Katara waiting for him adjacent to it, sitting on a small bench. She motioned for him to come sit down next to her. It appeared she had already procured a small basin of water, no doubt from the Lady's Room, and proceeded to heal the cuts and bruises on his face.

"So did you see her," he asked, referring to Suki.

"See who?" she replied, focusing on a rather large bruise on his cheek.

He smiled, recalling her stealthiness, "Never mind... didn't know if you've seen Toph yet."

"No, why would why? But you need to sit still," she told him sternly. "The dirt did cover a lot of this up. It looks like you crash landed right on your face Aang."

They finally made their way back to the great hall to see all the nobles and dignitaries milling about.

Suddenly a smartly dressed steward blocked his view and his way, "Excuse me, but this way please your Grace... we are already running twenty minutes behind schedule, so please... you must take you seat."

Aang turned to see the downcast look in the young waterbender's face as he was led away.

He was now being shown to the front of the hall and up to a large table on the raised, central platform.

The front three middle positions were quite obviously for the newly designated royal family. Name cards showed where all the other high ranking guest would be seated. Zuko would be next to the Queen and next to him would be his uncle... now officially, Arch Duke Iroh. Aang found himself next to the Princess, which brought a smile to his face. Sporting the new title of Vice Regent, Sokka was sitting his other side. He swallowed hard... fate did have a sense of humor after all.

He could already feel his favorite mother-like warrior watching him closely. She took her seat with Katara and Mai at the front most table.

It was almost time for the ceremony to start when a voice that sounded like silk, but seemed to grate on his nerves, whispered in his ear, "Ah.. my Lord Avatar in training, it is good to see you can be prompt... some of the time. And do my eyes deceive me... you can look presentable!"

"I know we have met," he replied gritting his teeth, "but isn't it polite to introduce yourself?"

Lili looked closely at him and then frowned, "Normally yes, but I would also expect it to be the height of propriety also to return my charge back to the palace in the same condition she left!" she admonished him in a coarse whisper, "get up quickly and follow me behind the corner... your sash looks like it was done by a two year old as well!"

"Who is she?" he questioned, totally astonished that she would know the dress code for the Air Nomads. It was a bit nostalgic, the way she scolded him, just like his teachers used at the Air Temples.

Katara's eyes closely followed the pair as Aang left the podium.

As soon as they turned around the corner of the servant's hall, she backed him up against the wall, undoing his quickly tied sash.

"Shameful," she commented as she opened his top robe and then straighten his under shirt with machine like efficiency.

He could hear her chanting the nomadic prayers under her breath, as she properly closed his tunic.

"I'm sure you do understand, the folds of the sash here are also representative of the paths of the Way, your Grace," she remarked softly as she beautifully retied his sash, draping it across him.

"I-I was in a hurry... an-and it's been a while... I got confused... you know, dressing in front of the mirror," Aang apologized with a cheesy grin.

She cut her sparkling emerald eyes at him and he shrank, "Well, that is really no excuse for the last Air Nomad now is it?" She patted him on the chest, "But you now look like a proper keeper of the Way. You do us all proud." she exclaimed stepping back and making sure not a thread was out of place.

Aang's jaw dropped as she pressed his medallion to her forehead and said the same blessing he did before setting it in place.

"Please take your seat now Master... I mean your Grace. The Royal Procession is about to start and I must join my Princess."

"But... your name... what is your name," he asked one more, once again noting how much she resembled the petite earthbender.

"Oh, my name, I suppose it would be proper etiquette to introduce myself," she noted with another deep bow, "I am the Countess Lili Soon Haan, of the Royal Bei Fong family, and I have been appointed chief Lady-in-Waiting to the new Royal Princess."

Aang looked at the countess and bowed with his hand over his fist... nomad fashion. "Thank you Countess... or should I say Nomad."

"Either is correct," she responded now letting her prayer beads dangle out of her sleeve just a bit, also bowing in nomad fashion. "Hurry now Master Avatar, before you make me tardy!" she yelled pushing him towards his seat with both hands.

As he hurried, Aang now found her voice amazingly soothing, even though she was yelling at him.

* * *

The others were already seated according to their ranks or stations when he returned. He noticed his girlfriend and the Fan Master, intensely observing him as he sat on the cushion.

Now the trumpets sounded and everyone stood. Two large ceiling to floor doors were opened and a small procession came through, proceeded by priest with cymbals and bells, incense and the throwing of salt along the way. Next were the Ladies of the Court, dropping various color roses petals on the white carpeted path.

Aang smiled at the Countess, who to his surprise, shyly looked away from his attention, her reddened pale cheeks, hidden behind the heavy traditional makeup.

Following the ladies were the courtiers and the musicians, playing pipes, strings and drums. With a loud clash, surrounded by the Elite Royal Guard in bright emerald green armor trimmed in gold, emerged The Royal Family.

Lao walked five paces ahead of his wife and daughter. The train of his long robe nearly at their feet. His face was made up to look very austere with the black and white face paint. The ornate pure green robes of the Earth King, seemed to shimmer under the luminescent crystals. He was followed by Poppy and Toph walking side by side They wore small shallow conical hats with sheer veils that went all the way around.

Through the veils, he could see her makeup was very much like Suki's Kyoshi style heavy white face paint and her eyes done in multiple shades of green with gold accent. Poppy's gown was gold and green, studded with diamonds. Toph's was green and yellow, embedded with emeralds. The entire family wore the tradition silk booties on their feet.

Following them were the military Council of Five and the other officials of the realm. Once every one came into the hall, the announcements started.

A herald stood and unrolled a large ornate, official looking scroll unto a podium. He adjusted his glasses as he started to speak, "Please excuse the twenty minute delay," he said as he looked over at Aang who tried to make himself less obvious.

"Uhm. Let it be known... that the 52nd Earth King Kuie... has abdicated the Great Golden Badger-Mole Throne , and hereunto Arch Duke Lao Bei Fong, has officially accepted the High Holy seat of 53rd Earth King," the herald announced, his words being followed by a clash of the gong. "Let this mark the return of the original Earth Kingdom Dynasty! The prophesied restoration of the mighty House Bei Fong to the Golden Badger-Mole Throne after nearly five hundred years as witnessed by his Grace, the Lord Avatar!"

The hall erupted into cheers and ground shaking rumbles that lasted for several moments.

Katara shook her head in amazement, "The little nose picker, she never told me she was a Duchess," she whispered across to Mai who simply shrugged in disinterest as the ceremony continued. Katara now realized that she was probably the wrong person to be chatting with right now.

The announcements were now continuing.

"Let it also be known... her majesty the Duchess Poppy Bei Fong, is now elevated to the high and exalted station of Imperial Earth Queen and Holy Mother of the State!" The gong resounded once more as the crowd lightly clapped their approval.

The announcer started again, "Finally, let it all acknowledge, her majesty, the Duchess Toph Bei Fong, legitimate daughter of Lao and Poppy, is now elevated to the high and rightful station of Imperial Earth Princess as well bestowed this day, title, privilege and rights of Inspector General of all Earth Kingdom Forces!"

This time not only did the gong sound, but a hoot from the soldiers in the room lifted up as well.

Immediately the five generals bowed to her from the waist as Toph nodded, showing proper respect for her station. General How placed the Sash of Inspector General about her. He turned "It has been over 100 years since we have had am Inspector General in the Earth Kingdom! We now welcome our new general... her Royal Princess, Toph Bei Fong," he proclaimed in a booming voice.

The applause once again rose as Toph bowed to the crowd.

There were more official announcements and promotions, including the Prime Minster who was also the Master of Ceremonies. The priest now offered up prayers and solicited the Avatar to bless the new Royal Family as well. Katara was surprised that he performed the task so elegantly.

All this was summed up by the announcement of the official coronation date. The family would be crowned at the ancient Earth Kingdom Temple on the edge of the city. It had not been used in centuries and much had to be restored in preparation.

The family was led to their seats. Toph looked radiant and Aang's eyes followed her everywhere she went, to Katara's chagrin.

As the waterbender sat away from Aang and Toph, she felt as though she was being treated as an outsider. Her boyfriend and best friend, seemed to be involved in some pretty intimate conversation at the moment, and that didn't sit very well with her at all.

Mai on the other hand, was enjoying the blossoming rivalry.

"Well Avatar Aang," the princess asked, fluttering her muted green eyes in her best Sweetness impersonation, "...how do I look?"

Aang leaned over, covering lips as he whispered, "You, my love, look absolutely scrumptious."

The flush of heat that burned in her face made her grateful for the heavy makeup. The little princess' eyes where however opened as wide as they could, as she blew out heavily, trying to contain herself.

"Behave Avatar... remember the last time you had dinner with my parents, you ended up with your face buried in a bowl of soup."

"Yes... and if I remember correctly it was very good soup. Maybe I could bury my face in princess soup this time," he teased slyly.

"So-so are you calling me _soup... _and... and you want to _eat._.. ," she gasped lightly, feeling her heart starting to beat off rhythm.

The airbender felt a nudge from the other side, "Aang, Aang," Sokka whispered hoarsely, "your nose... your nose is starting to bleed... catch it with your napkin!"

"Oh thanks Sokka... I hurt it earlier during training today." he lied pinching it off with the linen. "I guess it started up again."

The King smiled over hearing the conversation, "Well Avatar, how was your workout with Toph today... I heard she got a little rough on you."

"It was rigorous your Highness, but she is an excellent Teacher," he sniffed, making sure the bleeding had ceased. "I hope she can continue my training until I obtain her level of mastery."

"High praise Toph, especially coming from the Avatar," her father commented beaming with pride. "I believe, we can come to terms Avatar Aang. Toph has told me that you are very wise and I hav several new... ah... initiative I need to introduce. I propose we trade. Training for your counsel, how does that sound?"

Toph turned her bowed head and looked at Aang. Through the veil he saw her wink.

"A trade your Highness?"

"Yes... as I said, my daughter will continue to instruct you, and you provide counseling and or mediation services, in exchange. What could be more fair?" Lao exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Well sire I am... huh, " As Aang started to stutter Toph piched his thigh. "Ow."

Lao looked puzzle, "Ow?"

"Hahaha... ah... I mean... I would be honored to help, Sire," he recovered, rubbing his leg.

"Excellent..." the King clapped, "she said you would be overjoyed, and of course we will provide room and board."

The monk's expression went blank, "Room and board?"

"It's nothing Avatar Aang," the shrewd princess broke in. "We'll go over all the details later, after the ceremony. Why ruin the celebration with such trivial details."

Aang let out a nervous chuckle, "The details... that's what I'm worried about Toph," he said in a low voice.

"What was that Avatar Aang, I didn't quite hear you " Lao inquired catching only a smattering of what the Avatar hushly said to his daughter.

"Oh, I said these napkins are nice and soft," the monk remarked covering his nose once more.

"Well they should be," Lao picked up his, "they cost me a small fortune... but Poppy insisted."

The new king to be, broke in on the conversation Poppy was having with the Fire Lord, complaining about the cost of the napkins, and that maybe cotton would have been a more cost effective option, as the Queen rolled her bright green eyes.

There was a change of venue as they moved into the dining hall for dinner. This also meant a costume change for the royals and others in the procession. Toph's makeup remained the same. She also wore the Inspector General sash over her two piece golden gown. A stark contrast to the bright red.

Lao took the opportunity to corral Aang again, "There is a lot of work to do in order to rebuild just this city, let alone the nation. Toph suggested that you might be more comfortable here, at the palace, so I have arranged some rooms for you. This way we can get started early, the earlier the better... right?"

The nomad rubbed the back of his neck, "The Princess, she sure has thought of everything," Aang said, focusing on the nearby manipulator. "I guess, I can get my things brought over in the morning."

"Absolutely no need my dear Avatar," the King blustered. "That is being done even as we speak! Toph assured me you absolutely wouldn't mind."

She suddenly was at her father's side, "Did I hear you mention my name... daddy?"

"Well, yes pumpkin. I was telling the Avatar here, how much of service you told me he could be to us, and how you are watching out for him already."

"Oh daddy... you're making me blush," she sighed with a smile. "I know he'll be of great service... great, great, service... " she expressed in a husky voice.

Lao tapped Aang's shoulder, "Avatar, your nose is bleeding again."

* * *

After a short stint in the restroom, Aang was now heading back into the dining hall, nosebleed abated.

"Sooo... where have you been Aang! I haven't really seen you all night or all day for that matter," Katara accused, crossing her arms.

"Oh... hi... uh, Katara," he exclaimed with a bright, but wavering grin. "You know... I was super busy training this morning. And, thanks for the clothes... but the Earth King... you know Toph's dad, of course you do, well... well he's been talking my ears off, and as big as they are, that's a lot of talking!"

He saw that his weak attempt at humor failed as the waterbender's mouth twisted.

"I'm not so sure it's the king as much as it's about her Aang?" Katara replied, looking very upset.

Again he smiled weakly, "Who her, Katara?"

The waterbender took in a deep breath, "The her, right over there! The her you can't take your eyes off! That her!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper, pointing to the little earthbender. "You make it seem like no one else in the world matters... not even me."

Aang sighed, "Katara, don't be like that. You of all people should be happy for Toph, especially now. She's got her family back, and look, good things are happening for her," he said taking her hands. "Isn't this the happiest you've ever seen her?"

Katara huffed putting on a toothy smile, "I guess... you're right. I suppose I'm just being a bit childish and jealous... over Toph," she laughed. "Isn't that silly Aang? What I really need to be is a supportive friend."

"That's the spirit Katara," he said, even as his attention was being drawn away. Toph waved him over to the other side of the room. "Ah... Katara... I'll talk with you later," he told her curtly, as he sped away to the princess' side to lead her through the crowd, arms locked.

"Grrrr," the waterbender growled through clenched teeth. "Screw your spirit Aang! And you... you little cat of a princess... when I get a grip on your scrawny neck..."


	18. Reciprocity

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

******Chapter 18**

* * *

**Reciprocity**

The waterbender sat at her table, arms crossed, mumbling something not fit for public consumption to herself.

Mai sat across from her, going between the swearing triber and watching her wayward boyfriend. The stoic knife thrower saw that the Fire Lord for most of the night was being monopolized by the new Queen, but she also noticed that he frequently was glancing over towards the oblivious auburn beauty.

"That little shit head," Katara grumbled a little louder than her usual low grumbling drawing back Mai's attention.

"Oh, so what's your problem Katara?" she asked, already suspecting the obvious.

The waterbender's eyes narrowed, "Problem? I don't have a problem," Katara snapped unexpectedly. "I was just about to ask you that same question Mai!"

The icy cold smile that appeared on the knife wielder's face snapped the blue eyed girl back to reality.

"Oh... uh... Mai... I'm so... so..."

"That's okay Katara... it's not my boyfriend that slipping through my fingers," Mai quipped, flipping up her middle finger.

Katara's head popped back in shock, "Ah...uh, my boyfriend... do you mean Aang? H-he's not slipping anywhere!" she contented.

Mai leaned across the table with a hand under her chin, "Is denial one of those property you recitate, or does it come naturally to you Katara?"

A peculiar frown crossed the younger girl's face.

"I'm sorry Katara, I'll rephrase," Mai stated with a smirk. "I was saying, are you used to not admitting the obvious?"

"Am I that transparent Mai?"

"Yes," she replied flatly, taking in a long sigh, "...and as you can very well see, I've been sitting here all night with your happy ass, just listening to your colorful language and staring at him," she point over to the Fire Lord. "As he just smiles and talks away... while not once looking my at me," Mai stated, as she sighed once more. "So what do you think that means... Katara? Shall we become a club of forlorned lovers... oops, I guess you wouldn't qualify, unless you're a fast starter... like as of yesterday I mean?" the dark lady asked, with a lifted well trimmed brow.

Katara felt her cheeks explode, "No...no... no... I'm nobody's floozy," she insisted.

"Then while we wait, why don't you finish that story... you know... the one about you and Zuko... right after the thing with Azula, uh, what did you call it," Mai asked tapping her chin with one of those dagger like nails, "... oh, yes... I do recall now. It was a misunderstanding, wasn't it?"

Katara's mind now drew a blank. The thing with Toph and Aang had caused her to completely lose track her story. "Katara, you stupid, little girl... you're gonna have to distract her if you want to live to see another day," she heard in mind, but in Sokka's voice. "I am not stupid... and I am not a little girl," the waterbender muttered under her breath.

"What was that you said Katara?"

"Eh... nothing Mai, I was just saying... ya know... to my self... I've been acting so stupid... so like a-a little girl. Especially when it comes to Aang. He's been hanging all over Toph this evening, like a vulture-wasp on on a bloated carcass."

"Interesting," Mai noted taking a sip of her drink. "The only time I see a guy swarming around a girl like a honey-fly, is when she's putting out the nectar. Maybe, your boyfriend was bending something more than rocks today... Katara."

Katara took a huge gulp of her drink, even as some spilled out the side of her mouth, before she slammed the glass back down upon the table.

"That's crazy talks! Aang loves me... says that I'm his forever girl... says that I'm his..."

Mai handed her a napkin, "Men say a lot of things Katara, but that's before they have us... or can get a replacement. Wipe your mouth, you look like your goofy brother, juice dribbling down your chin."

Katara proceeded to wipe the reddish remnants away.

The saffron eyed lady looked at her, much like a panther-cat would a sparrowkeet.

"You see Katara, it's not what he says... or did say... it's, what is he doing right now... or more accurately, what is he doing with her, that he's not doing with you."

The sheer panic in those big clear blue eyes, gave Mai so much pleasure, she almost smiled... almost.

Katara began to shake her head as she looked down at the table. "Th-this is impossible. I-I've thought this all out... I've been so careful. I-I know I made the right choice with Aang. He hangs on my every word... follows me around... gets jealous over the slightest..."

"May I suggest Katara... that was before he had true options. Like a very pretty and extremely wealth princess... who's putting it out as well. I figure... they're not doing much talking."

The waterbender suddenly smiled, "Nah... you have them all wrong Mai," she said confidently. "When Aang got back, he was covered in bump and cuts, no way could they have been fooling around and he look like that," Katara emphasized with a defiant grin.

Mai started to chortle lightly, "You poor, naïve, cherry girl. Have you looked at that girl's hands? Her nails... they're as sharp as mine, though not quite as long. And I dare say, she's not at all use to them yet, I bet. Did he have cuts, maybe on his face, as if a lover was stroking his cheeks? How about his chest... did you check his chest... better yet... rake marks on his back. I even nick Zuko from time to time." She leaned in closer with a hand to the side of her mouth, "We at times have to keep the cut cream nearby... especially during... _foreplay_," Mai whispered as Katara winced at the information overload. "But it seems, those two may like it a bit _rough._.. nothing wrong with that... I guess that's how you do it in a rock pit... or wherever their kind copulate."

The waterbender placed a hand upon her forehead, "Okay... whatever they may have done... _Mai._... they did not copumate..."

"Copulate... the word is copulate Katara."

"Whatever... who cares! I know both of them... and they didn't do that!" she shouted, drawing attention to their table.

Mai took another sip, "Will you please keep your voice down to a dull yell. I know you're used to the wild outdoors and having to scream over the roars of all the beasties that are out to devour you, but here, people just think you're just simply… uncivilized."

Katara wanted to crawl under the table and die now as she looked at the questioning stares of those seated near her. "If Mai racked those razors, she called nails, across my throat now, it would be a mercy killing," she thought, shrinking back into her seat.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them before the dark lady spoke once more.

"Look... Katara, I know you're upset. Having a boyfriend one day, losing him the next, but you are a pretty girl. I would tell you there are other Avatars... but we all know there is only one," Mai said with a shrug, "but I'm sure you can find some nice guy from... wherever you're from, to play in the snow with you."

Katara shook her head, "I can't believe this...it's like I've suddenly become invisible. Before I was his girlfriend... the center of his world, and now that I have surrendered..."

"You're shit and he's moved on is what you're trying to saying?" Mai clarified rather candidly. "Hard to believe Aang is that kind of guy isn't Katara, but in the end, they're all the same... cunt hunting dire wolves?"

The waterbender sighed deeply letting her arms drop, "I really don't get it Mai. I used to think I knew him inside and out... but tonight he's confused me. It was like he was a completely different person, not my Aang at all."

"Maybe, I'm all wrong then, and you're just being jealous of your friend's good fortune, Katara," Mai said in her usual deadpan voice.

The waterbender leaned her elbows unto the table, resting her head, "Ughhh... that's what he said?"

"He who?"

"Aang... he who that is, said that I should be happy for her," Katara stated with a heavy sigh, "I thought he was right... but I'm confused."

Mai shook her head, "Oh boy, it's worse than I thought. Katara, my little dear... sorry, but you do have a problem, a big problem. Well, maybe a little one if you consider the size of your rival... but don't let that fool you. Sex is sex... "

Her big blue eyes popped wide open, "W-why would you say that Mai?"

The hopeful future Fire Lady sat back crossing her legs, "I know you're not a soldier, but your nincompoop of a brother fancies himself as some kind of a strategist. Would you happen to know what a diversionary tactic is?"

Katara thought for a moment, "Yeah... it's something on purpose to make someone look the other way."

"That's right, see... you're not as dumb as you appear."

Katara scowled but said nothing at the comment.

"So, can't you see Katara, he told you that for the purposes of hiding the obvious," Mai concluded, "if Suki or Sokka would have said that..."

She blinked her cerulean eys, "But you told me... I could be wrong.. but now..."

Mai shook her head, "That was before I knew what he had said. You probably pointed out how he was ignoring you and then he told you..."

Katara sat up with a startled look, "I was just being jealous..."

"Yes, you see it now don't you. Instead of apologizing and making more time for you right?" the dark lady pointed out, tapping a bright red claw on the table top. "And then once you bought into it... he abandoned you faster than a hunter runs from a skunk-bear."

Katara lokked at her in amazement, "Wow... that's exactly what happened. How do you know all this Mai?"

"Let's just call it experience," she replied cutting her gold eyes back over at Zuko. "I know the master of diversions."

The waterbender looked sympathetically at her, "I'm sorry... you've been so helpful to me, care to talk about it?"

"No," she stated emphatically, watching as Zuko gazed over at the table. "I prefer to handle things in my own way."

"Okay... so what should I do? This is my first relationship ya know... well, I did have a momentary... but it was really nothing... forget it," the brown skinned girl cleared her throat as she completed her ramblings.

"Finished Katara, or would you like to add a few more things about your sordid past?"

(Cough) "No... I'll be quiet... please help me."

"Well you have a couple of options Katara," Mai started, a finger taping her chin. "First the straight forward approach... but he'll probably just resort to another diversionary tactic, which ends up in you getting dumped once more, and of course more guilt. Then there is option two. You can just ignore the situation all together... but that will probable mean a total surrender, princess wins... go home to frozen land. But there is always option three... my personal favorite," the dark lady espoused with a half grin, "...take control."

"_Take control_?"

"Yes Katara... you dominate his world, and don't let her have a moment of it. Toph has taken the high ground, the forward position, but with that set of tatas you have, I think you can regain the advantage."

"Tatas?

"Breast, girl... your tits... must I spell everything out for you?" Mai asked shaking her head.

"No, of course not Mai. I've been around the city for a while now... I know a lot of things."

Mai rolled her bright golden eyes, "Riiight, silly me... I understand now Katara, you're really very bright."

"Thank you Mai," she replied accepting the false compliment.

Mai looked once more in Zuko's direction, "Anyways, let me give you a practical demonstration about... this control thing, would you like that?"

The waterbender nodded, "Sure, that would be great Mai!"

"Good Katara. Now... this will require some audience participation, and since the audience is you..."

Katara sat straight up, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Cry... well act like you're crying."

"Why?"

"Do you want a demonstration or not Katara?" Mai retorted bluntly. "I think I just wasted my time giving you..."

Immediately Katara covered her face with her hands and bent over slightly, rocking in her seat, as if moaning. She even peeked through her fingers at Aang, while Mai watched with anticipation a certain Fire Lord. It wasn't long before Zuko quickly excused himself and was making a beeline over to the table.

Mai stood, straightening her elegant black silk gown, "Now, observe very closely Katara," she instructed her as she stepped up and intercepted the fast approaching Fire King.

"Mai, what's wrong with Katara?" Zuko inquired, looking around his girlfriend. "Is she... crying... in pain, did she eat something bad!"

Mai held him back, "Oh nothing Zuko... she was huh... she was huh..."

"Just sneezing," Katara filled in faking one as she sat up. "But thanks for the concern... at least someone cares."

The tall young woman looped her arm through Zuko's, "Now, my love, why don't you introduce me to the Queen... sweetie. She looks like a very interesting person."

His face became somber as he peered back at the table once more, " Are you sure you're alright Katara... do you need anything, anything at all?" he asked in a tender voice.

"I'm fine Zuko... Mai has been great company," she reassured him, "Now go, introduce her to the queen."

"As long as you're okay." He looked across her table, "I can get you a refill," he said smiling softly.

"Sure, sure, that's what stewards are for, " Mai exclaimed yanking on his arm. "I need something... and it's not to drink. Can we please... spend some time together... or do something, we are lovers..." the knife thrower said. Her remarks faded as she carried her prize away, nodding back towards Katara with a smile.

The waterbender now found herself sitting all alone. Under Mai's cup she saw some wood shavings, evidently from the table top. As she lifted the pewter goblet that once had been the knife wielders, she had to crane her neck around to read what was carved into the highly polished redwood.

Katara's eyes welled with tears and she covered her mouth.

It read simply, '_**How's it feel**_.'


	19. Blades

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Blades**

Aang had to go relieve himself after a considerable amount of pomegranate juice. He hadn't even noticed his girlfriend, sitting alone at her table, weepy eyed. But she saw him pass her by without a word.

He looked around at the lavish accommodations, even in the latrine. Each toilet was divided into individual rooms for maximum privacy.

"This place is almost as big as my room was at the temple," he thought as he entered the water closet and the attendant closed the door behind him.

He almost forgot what he had come there to do, for all the opulence. "Hmm, sit or stand," he pondered. "I'll stand." he finally decided, wanting to try out his aim through the water of the bowl.

Soon he had his trousers undone an shorts down, taking great care to pick a spot in the marble design.

"Whatcha doing?" a singsong voice whispered into his ear, causing him to fly partially into the low ceiling. It was only sheer luck he hadn't released the stream yet.

"T-Toph... what... what are you doing here!" he gasped, trying to pull up his trunks and turning about. "How did you get in here anyways... there's a guys sitting out there!" he explained in a rushed whisper.

"Duh... earthbender... this whole place is made of rock... or metal. I can make my own doors whenever I want. I just came from the lady's on the other side of this wall, through the stall beside you, and I was here." she giggled. She heard the rustling of his clothes. "Why are you redressing... it didn't sound like you went... don't you have to go... I have to go."

He looked at her curiously, "Why didn't you go in the lady's room?"

"Been there, done that," she exclaimed with a smirk, "I thought it would be more fun to pee with my new lover. I admit... it's kind of embarrassing to think about you hearing my stream, but... it's also kind of naughty too. Now I'm sad, I thought I would get to hear yours first, Twinkle Toes."

Aang was dumbfounded, "Toph... what makes you think I can pee in front of you? I mean, I know we've... we've... we've..." he found himself repeating his words as she sucked on his earlobe.

"Pee for me Aang," she requested in a sultry voice, "then you'll get to see me do the same... isn't that worth it? I can guarantee you, there ain't much under this gown..."

The airbender's eyes went wide, "Wh-when you say... ain't much... what do you mean... my love?"

She smiled deviously, "Well, let me see... the gown... one slip, two slips... and then... me.

He gulped hard, "Nnnnoooo underthings?" he asked, pointing at her body.

She winked, "Not a thing... free and breezy... it's really quite liberating," she placed his hand on her hip. "Feel for yourself... Twinkle... Toessss..." she breathed out slowly as they kissed passionately.

Toph felt her feet leave the floor as her back was pressed against the smooth marble wall. He lift her legs to wrap them about himself, pulling up the layers of material she wore.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... slow down," she exclaimed, pulling out of the kiss. "You're moving too fast Twinkle Toes. Smelly toilet is not my idea of romantic... kinky maybe."

Aang opened his eyes to see the telltale smirk on the earthbender's white painted face. She was serious, and he knew it. So he slowly let her legs down. He had regrettably only made it past the gown and the first slip, a very heavy silk one... almost like armor.

"You almost got to heaven Twinkle Toes... almost," she exclaimed straightening her gown.

"Later?" her asked hopefully.

The sensuous look returned, "Oh, yeah... definitely later... I've got..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud thud against the opposite wall. They both looked at it, as if expecting someone to come through it.

"What's happening over there Toph?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. The sub floors in here are wood so benders can't peek in. Sometimes couples use these to... well, like you wanted to do just now Twinkles... that's my guess."

"Oh, makes sense," he concurred with a nod.

Toph bent open the wall of the stall adjacent to his.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a confused tone. "I thought you had to pee."

She grinned sheepishly, "Oh, I already did on the other side... I just wanted to here you... bye!"

Before he could say anything else, she was gone and the wall apparently untouched.

Aang shook his head, thinking about the precocious princess... and her promise.

Suddenly the urge to pee over took him and he had to fight to aim and get his trunks down... an apparently losing battle in a partially excited state.

He looked down at himself, "_**Monkey Feathers**_!"

* * *

In the lady's room, the stall across from Aang, a stranger scene was being played out.

Locked in a glaring stare, the two seemingly polar opposites were pressed against one another. Her wrist were bound behind her, forcing her palms out, making it impossible for her to free herself, as he put pressure upon her.

"L-let me go... get your filthy, greasy hands off of me," she said in a menacing low tone.

"Wow... do you know how sexy you sounded just now," he replied in a soft whisper. "Don't worry... I washed my hands... well once last week... that's what we ignorant peasants do. Ya know, bath... at least once a month... or was it every other. Ya know, I'm just too stupid to recall now."

She looked into his almost clear blue eyes. They seemed almost as deep as the sea right now, but his expression was vacant... eerily so. She felt her heart skip a beat as she again tried to twist away from his grasp.

"I wouldn't be doing all that squirming in that thin dress if I were you Mai," he said deviously. "Not that you have much in the way of... what do you sophisticated folk call them... oh, yeah..._tatas, _but they do feel pretty firm."

She blushed furiously as she tried to press herself into the wall, as far from him as possible.

She wasn't going to let him have the upper hand as she intensified her stare, "You ill-mannered pig-goat! I'm the..."

He was now on her once more, "I know exactly who you are... Lady Mai... don't I? Do you think I've somehow forgotten over the course of one night? Zuko is one of my best friends... did you forget that! We just spent a pleasant evening at the Jasmine Dragon last night and I thought that we could all be friends in time."

"I've forgotten nothing," she replied looking away. "But I can never be friends with the likes of you. At least Azula had class and intelligence... you, you and your stupid sister... all you have is..."

"How dare you!" he growled in a tone that made her heart start to pound. "How dare you make my sister feel inferior. Only me or Toph can do that... that's because we care about her. You... you... _beautiful... sweet smelling, gorgeous woman_! You should be acting better than that! If you are so superior, then act that way, instead like some schoolyard bully."

Her eyes doubled in size at his last words, it took her a moment to try and process them.

She blinked and drew in a breath, "What... what did you just say?

"I said, " If you are so superior..."

"No... before that!"

Sokka cocked his head in thought, "Uh... only me or Toph?"

Mai shook her head, "No, no, no, you moron, after that but before the other."

He seemed to be thinking once more, "I don't recall... I don't think I said anything else."

The dark lady ground her teeth, "You're truly useless, you know that! The only thing more useless than you is your pathetic little crybaby of a sister. Azula should have fried her ass."

Mai knew she was as strong as most full grown men, but this Water Tribe peasant had not only deftly sunk up behind her, bound her wrist, but also effectively kept pinned down. Her only weapons now were words, and she was losing that battle. Her last statement had brought silence... ominous silence.

"Is he going to kill me?" she asked herself, feeling sweat forming on the back of her neck, "or worse... ravish me! What if he ravishes me out of revenge! I've read of things such things. These savages taking maidens and doing all sorts of lewd acts. I heard they have massive..."

"No, I'm not going to rape you," he whispered to her surprise.

Mai's mouth dropped open in amazement, "How... what made you think..."

He smiled, "Well, your cheeks got really red and you started to breath heavily... I figured you were either having an asthma attack or getting horny."

"I am not horny!" she denied, trying in vain to kick him.

"Then you have asthma?"

"No!"

He smiled triumphantly.

She was angry now, "You think you're untouchable because you're the Vice Regent... and that maybe so, but just like I told you in the hallway, milord," she sneered leveling her amber eyes at him like daggers, "if that slut of a sister of yours goes near Zuko again, I won't only make her cry, I'll make her bleed!"

Sokka took in a long deep breath, "And so we find ourselves, Lady Mai... because no one threatens my sister. I can handle the name calling... which I believe I asked you nicely to curtail... but the physical threats... now, that's a different story."

Mai smirked, summing up the situation, "What are you going to do about it milord," she asked mockingly, "kill me? You know, if I screamed right now, the attendant will catch you in the act. How could you explain me being like this?"

"Scream then," he said simply.

Her eye twitched, "Really?"

"Yes, really... go ahead. You're not gagged, my hands are not at your throat... do as you please Mai."

She thought about it for a moment, "You are counting on my pride to gag me, aren't you? If people saw that I was hogged tied by the likes of you, I could never live it down. That's what you're thinking aren't you?"

He said nothing.

She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes, "Do as you will... I will not scream. Propriety forbids me. I just warn you, if you leave me alive, I will exact my revenge tenfold on your sniveling sister."

Sokka shook his head, "Again with the threats? Why Mai... such terrible things shouldn't be coming out of such_ lovely lips_. I think you need to be taught a lesson."

She shook her head, not sure she heard what she did, but also not wanting to be made a fool of again.

"What lesson could an idiot like you teach me?" she boasted with a cut of her eyes. "The only thing you could possible teach me, is how to bow and scrape... peasant."

"That was a very... very good Azula, Mai. You did an excellent impression, for being her former attack dog. But you see, in the South... we have dogs too... big dog... polar bear dogs, and when they are small, you have to trim their claws or they'll cut right through you... not even meaning to. Then they can be trained, very useful when they are trained. No more loud, obnoxious barking... only soft grunts... "

She stared at him in disbelief, "Are you planing on cutting my nails?"

He chuckled lightly, "No, why would I do that? I mean your real claws Mai... those blades... all that metal you carry."

She started to really sweat now, "My... my blades... I-I don't have any blades. You said yourself... look at this dress... it's so thin, where would I hide..."

"Dunno, but I guess I'll find out," he stated matter-of-factly, wiggling his fingers in front of her. "If you want to scream now, go right ahead."

"Huh... instead of that... my lord... you are very handsome... why not just teach me a lesson the other way?" she proposed with a forced smile.

He looked suspiciously at her, "What... other way?"

"You know... ravish me... I will not tell a soul. You can do as you will. Untie me, I swear before Agni not to resist. Not to fight... only do not take my blades... they are my..."

Sokka's look was now quite stern, "Your soul... that I understand Mai. That's why I know you always have them on you... but you threatened the life of my precious sister, that is unforgivable. Endure this lesson, and I will leave you your blades, but you must swear never to threaten Katara again... am I clear?"

Tears were welling up in her golden eyes as she nodded, "Yes my lord... I will endure."

"Now swear," he demanded.

Mai closed her eyes, "I swear by the Fires of the Sun and the Beard of Agni, not to ever threaten or harm Katara again. That is our most sacred oath... my lord," she assured him.

Sokka stepped closer, "You know Mai, this side of you... it really is..._ so cute. You really are my type_."

Mai was suddenly spun about as her hands were freed.

"Sokka?" she whispered, before slowly turning around. She was alone in the massive stall. Mai looked at her wrists, expecting rope marks, but surprisingly none were there. Her hands were trembling and she felt the uncharacteristic wetness of tears on her cheeks. She really couldn't remember the last time she cried... he had made her cry.

As she tried to walk, her knees buckled, "Why Sokka... why do you do this to me all the time? You... make me so mad... and so happy," she wept even more. "You could have taken me... I wouldn't have screamed, I wanted you so!" she admitted to herself. "You crazy madman... Sokka. You savage... Sok... kaaa... " she exhaled his name slowly in a ragged breath, letting the fantasy build.

As Sokka walked back into the dining hall, he was greeted by his girlfriend.

"Sure took you long enough... what were you doing Sokka?"

He grinned,"Ya know, had to deliver a message."

She shook her head, "Is that now the polite way of saying, taking a huge dump?"

He laughed, "C'mon, I'm hungry again. I just saw the tastiest treat I had ever seen... but it wasn't mine."

Suki cocked her head, "Oh, well, maybe they'll have another one at the buffet?"

"Nope," he assured her. "This treat was one of a kind... nothing like it," he sighed taking her hand.


	20. Cuddle Buddies

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Cuddle Buddies**

The waterbender was still sitting at her table, having regained her composure and deep in thought about her situation.

"Uh... Katara, may I sit and speak with you?" a soft voice asked.

Katara looked up, her normally bright eyes, expressionless. "Do what you want Mai, I believe this is your table as well... you took the liberty of using it as a notepad," she said, turning back to stare into her teacup. " By the way... I got the message... and you don't have to worry about me anymore."

The tall dark lady retook her seat, looking over at the downcast young girl.

"Katara, I..."

"Do I really look that gullible Mai?"

The blade wielder tried to put on her best smile, "What do you mean... I just wanted to apologize."

Katara gazed up at her with a look of incredulity, "And you expect me to believe that bear-bull? After all you put me through... because you think, somewhere in that twisted head of yours, I'm after Zuko. Well, I'm not! I love Aang... but he's got other interest now apparently... so laugh it up!"

Mai stare down at the words she had carved into the table. Somehow they seemed to be very apropos at the moment. She could really relate to how the waterbender felt.

"I'm not laughing Katara. I admit, I was jealous... of you and how Zuko looked at you all the time. He talks about you incessantly, do you know that? Katara is so smart... such a good cook and she is such a powerful bender, he drones on about. I just want to tell him to shut up. I took it all out on you... and for that I was wrong. Please Katara, forgive me."

"Mai you've made a fool of me so many times just tonight, how can I ever trust you again? I would be a fool to say, yeah okay, I forgive you."

The golden eyed girl looked hard the waterbender, "What if... what if, I brought your little boyfriend over here to sit with you for awhile... would that be a start?" she offered.

Katara leaned forward on the table, "Really... you aren't shitting me, are you Mai?"

"No... I am not... eh... shitting you... Katara," she replied, leaning in as well. "I know that this would just be a small gesture, but would you then see that I am making an honest effort?"

Katara nodded, "If you can get him away from that little elbow leech of a princess, I think that would be a definite start... Mai," she said with a smile.

"Consider it done," Mai replied in her customary deadpan voice.

Katara watched as Mai stood and walked as if she was gliding across the floor. She approached Aang and Toph, who were standing in a corner of the room they had occupied for most of the night. She saw her say something to first Toph. The petite princess nodded and walked towards where Zuko and Sokka, who were standing with King Lao. She then took Aang's arm, and they started for the table.

It looked all so simple, but Katara's heart started to beat faster the closer he got.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she thought, "... he might be angry with me. He might think I'm a jealous, selfish, shrew-cat."

When they got into ear shot Katara now overheard Mai talking to the young Avatar.

"… so you see Aang, Zuko was saying how lovely Katara was tonight, but how lonely she looked and that maybe he should keep her company..."

Aang's jaw dropped, "He said that? He said that to you... his girlfriend? I-I can't believe that guy!"

Mai nodded,"Well... I think in all fairness, he was trying to frame it as a friend... but I did hear about a certain cavern here in the city... and a misunderstanding."

Katara's face flushed and she dropped her head at the mention of that incident, one she would sooner forget.

"If anyone is keeping my lonely girlfriend company, it will be me!" Aang insisted as they arrived at the table.

Mai offered him her seat, "I thought you would see it that way... enjoy your time together. You do make a splendid looking couple."

As the young airbender sat, the tall lady winked at her comrade. Katara's heart started to sink though as she spied Toph making a beeline for the table, no doubt to retrieve her prize. To her shock and relief, Mai intercepted her. They appeared to have a brief argument and then they walked off... together.

"I don't know what magic you used Mai... but thank you," she thought as she focused on the young man before her.

"Thanks for coming to sit with me... finally," she said all to harshly.

His gray eyes narrowed, "I told you... I was busy and that..."

She leaned up on the table, "Yeah, I saw how... _busy..._ you were and with who. Standing in that corner, making that you twos own little private world. Laughing and giggling... looking like the perfect couple... don't you?"

"I come over here to sit with you... an-and all you can do is accuse me of... of what Katara? Why don't you come straight out and say what you mean?" he demanded, clenching his jaw.

"The only reason you came over here at all, or even looked this way, is because Mai told you too. Some caring boyfriend you are. You've been sniffing up Toph's butt all day... and I do mean all day. I've seen you for less than an hour today, do you realize that Aang?" she asked, determined not to cry. "Of course not, because she has been the center of your world. And if I sound jealous, well, I am. And I think I have the right to be. This is suppose to be our second day, but instead it's been her day."

Aang bowed his head, rubbing his forehead, "I-I see your point Katara. I've been a complete butt. I haven't been fair to you and that need to change. Starting right now, you have my undivided attention."

Katara sat back crossing her legs, "But what if your Sifu told you to run and fetch her a glass of something or other... wouldn't you have to jump up and fetch it?"

He smiled, "I would have to just tell her that I'm off duty as off now... because I'm with my girlfriend for the rest of the night."

They both leaned over the table, holding hands, "I like that... and maybe after this... we can maybe take a long carriage ride back through the park," she suggested in a sultry voice.

"Huh... about that Katara..."

* * *

Aang stood next to Toph in the reception line as the guest departed. His face still stung from the vicious slap that the waterbender delivered a short time before. He watched as she ran over to her brother, falling into his arms. No doubt he would be hearing about this tomorrow.

Toph nudged him, "Hey Twinkles, Suki's was really weird tonight. As she was leaving, she gave me this big hug, and told me that everything was going to be alright," the new princess whispered. "I had to pinch myself to keep from laughing in her face."

"I'm just happy it all worked out..." he replied, his voice trailing off as the cerulean eyed waterbender stood in front of him. She kissed him lightly on the struck cheek.

"Sorry Aang... the King told me everything. I guess I really did overreact. I-I should have believed you... trusted you. I'll work on it." Katara stepped over, kissing the earthbender on both cheeks, "Congratulations Toph or should I say Princess Toph."

"Thanks, but you're still the queen... the Sugar Queen," the princesss jested with a warm smile.

The two girls giggled a bit before Katara shifted back over one to stand in front of her boyfriend.

"Hey Aang, I'll help you move your stuff to..."

The young monk tensed, "Huh not needed, they've even moved my stuff over from the Inn already, Katara."

Her face darkened as she stepped closer, "Let me guess... Toph's idea?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Katara stepped back glaring at the blind girl, "Wild guess."

Aang stepped out of the line, taking her by the arm, "Look Katara, this is just like what I was doing with Zuko in the Fire Nation, but on a wider scale. You know how the war really hurt this country. The King is giving me an opportunity to make a real difference."

Katara dropped her head in defeat, "Well, it is official business, and a new King needs all the help he can get, I suppose. It's fine, we'll get to know each other better... some other night. There will be lots of nights... if don't keep me waiting too long, Avatar Aang." she warned, kissing him lightly.

"I won't Katara, I promise." he replied with a hug.

* * *

As soon as all the guest were gone, Aang was led to his chambers. He was surprised that all his stuff had been put away, neater than he would ever do it.

He yawned, "By the four winds, I'm beat."

He looked around the suite, locating the facilities and the wardrobe.

With a quick wash up and rinse of his mouth, he disrobed down to his skivvies and dove between the cool satin sheets. The moment his head hit the pillow, lights out.

Aang awoke to the sound of a small groan beside him. "Wh-where am I," he asked himself sitting up in the darkness.

The surroundings were totally unfamiliar and he was still trying to clear his blurred vision when an arm flung over his chest.

"Whaaaa!" he cried, rolling off the edge of the bed, unto the hard, cold floor.

"Uuugh..." he exclaimed, shaking his head and getting up on his knees. He lit a fire in the palm, peering over at the bed. The non-descriptive lump under the covers moaned softly once more. He lifted the edge of the blanket slowly, "Toph," he sighed to himself. "Toph... Toph," he whispered coarsely into her ear. "What are you doing here, in my bed?"

The sleepy earthbender yawned and stretched. She then turned her head his way, puckering for a kiss.

Aang kissed her softly as she hunkered back down into the downy soft pillow, apparently drifting back off to sleep.

He sighed throwing up his hands. When she was like this, wasn't much anyone could do to wake her. He scooted in under the blankets and sheets. Suddenly he noticed that she was just under the blanket.

"Hmph, a morality barrier," he thought with a smile. That's what they called it on the road when they had to all share beds like this. "Somethings never change..."

Aang felt a stirring in his heart as the idea that they belonged to one another came into his mind. He reached over and hugged her, getting as close as possible, morality barrier not withstanding. The connection was so powerful, it brought tears to his eyes.

"Wuss," she whispered with half smile.

He found her lips in the darkness with his own. The kiss tasted salty, seasoned with her tears.

"Oh... so who's the wuss now," he asked cuddling further.

"Just go back to sleep Twinkle Toes," she said with a little yawn, "I am really tired, not getting any sleep last night... plus I have to sneak out of here early."

Toph rolled over, offering her back to him, as he drew her in even closer. "Goodnight Twinkle Toes... best day ever!" she sighed as she once again fell asleep.

He buried his face into her thick, raven hair, smelling her jasmine orange scent. It was all so intoxicating. He felt himself stirring with desire... but soon sleep won out and he floated off into Toph filled dreams.

* * *

The young Avatar woke with a start. He couldn't believe he had done it... and with her... right in his arms!

"Oh man... this is so embarrassing," he exclaimed as he verified what had just occurred in his sleep. An obvious product of that last dream.

He sat up slightly, hoping to tell if she was still asleep. "Thank the winds... she's sleeping," he thought.

He was only wearing his underwear, but with her being blind, that really didn't matter. He slowly rolled out of bed, careful not to bang into anything in the dark. Aang soon reasoned that he could take the shades off the luminescent crystals, since she was blind!

"Duh," he said to himself.

He as quietly as possible, filled the wash basin and heated it with his bending. He proceeded to wash where was needed and changed quickly into a new pair of shorts.

As he walked back into the room, about to cut off the light, he saw Toph, leaning up on one elbow, "Sheets wet Twinkle Toes... and if I recall... you don't wet the bed... or do you?"

His face exploded red, "Uh... Toph... Tophy... uh..."

She giggled, "I know what it is Twinkle Toes...remember, we've already crossed that line."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I know, but this was... ya know.. a dream."

"Was I in it?" she asked, stand up and stripping away the soiled sheet.

"Yeah, it was all about you... you were my...my... this is too embarrassing Tophy."

She smiled, lowering her eyes, "Your what... please tell me. What could be more embarrassing than wetting the bed at your age?"

He shook his head, "I didn't wet my bed... though it's called a wet dream... it's not pee!"

"Duh, I know that. So, why don't you just tell me about the _dream_? Maybe one day... I'll make it come true for you," she said in a husky voice. "Should I rub any special part..."

"No..." he exclaimed backing up, "wh-why would you ay that?"

"I thought it would help you recall the details Twinkle Toes," she said in a singsong voice.

He gazed over at the petite princess. Her floor length nightgown didn't appear very thick in the green light of the crystal. The monk's mind began to wander. Aang had to reign himself in, thoroughly rejecting her offer, "Well Toph, I don't think you really want to hear about…"

"Oh please... tell me Aang about the dream," she requested with the cutest pouty face he had ever seen her make. And just as fast it was gone. "And remember don't lie to me... you already owe me," she warned him.

Aang felt like he was on fire now as sat back down on the bed... absent the sheet, "Okay... I'll tell you."

He closed his eyes and let his mind replay it. "Well, I fell asleep beside you, as you know, an-and, you were there... in my dreams..."

"Go on," she urged him sweetly.

"It started with you... you were teaching me earthbending, and of course, I screwed up. I didn't let the boulder squish me like you wanted me too. You then stood over me, making that angry face and I really wanted to kiss you... just like in real life."

He stopped for a moment, savoring the moment, hearing her gasp of surprise.

"Then you ordered me to kiss you Toph as well as do other... _naughty_ things."

"Oh, so I order you around like a boy floozy.. huh? Does that turn you on Twinkles... do you like being bossed around?"

He chuckled at the question, "Well it starts that way, but then I take control and we... huh..."

She laid across the bed in his direction, "We what Aang?"

"Please love... this is very embarrassing," he whispered as if being overheard.

"Oh... we made love you mean," she clarified.

"Yes... and other things," he confirmed.

"There's more?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah... especially the dancing," he exhaled with a big grin.

She picked up the excitement in his voice, "Ah, the dancing is what you really like, hey Twinkle Toes?" Was it like the dancing you did with Sweetness?"

His eyes got a faraway look to them, "No, i-it was like a dancer I saw here in Ba Sing Se, down at the slave district... she was wearing veils... and not much else. I saw her, when I was looking for Appa that time," he admitted shyly.

Toph's cheeks tinged red, "Wow... so veils... not much else you say?"

"Yeah, you were wearing sheer veils... lots of them, and I would be your, huh... Sultan," he explained, almost reliving it in his mind.

Toph's heart was starting to beat stronger, "Dancing girl... so do I... uh, dance around and take these... veils off, or something?" she asked, hand waving in the air.

Aang couldn't control his heart now, "Well no.. you are more like my love slave, with gold bracelets and bangles and such."

"Hmm, even better, so what does Toph, the love slave, do for Sultan Aang in this dream. How does this love slave go about satisfying her master?" she inquired in an ultra sexy voice.

"Well she... I mean you... let me pull off the veils, one by one, until there are none left, as you sway to this really soft and sexy music."

"Then what Aang?" she requested as her breathing became more labored, diving into the scene.

"That's when I... let loose," he concluded with a shrug.

"Oh," she clicked her tongue looking somewhat disappointed. "Good start Twinkles, really gotta work on that ending."

"Hey, I can't control a dream Tophy... it's just a dream. I said you probably wouldn't like it," he groaned.

She rolled unto the far side of the bed and under the blanket.

"What I don't like is a whiny man... that's what I don't like. The dream is fine Twinkles, and it's good that you were dreaming of me and not her... and you don't have to even say her name. This is our room... our time. If your good, I'll get those veils... plus... I'll dance for you... now shut up and come to bed... morning comes too early," she told him, lifting the edge of the covers.

Aang covered the crystal as he flew beneath the blanket, settling down beside her. They kissed passionately once more.

"Goodnight my love. You know... this is the first time I ever slept with anyone... well you know personally, like we just did... and I'm glad it's you," he exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

She returned his hug and then flipped over. They cuddled together, minus the morality barrier.

He buried his face into her thick hair again, "Toph... you smell so..."

"I said, shut up and go to sleep Twinkle Toes! And whatever is poking me in my back... tell it to go to sleep as well," she told him with a small laugh. "Veils... hmmm..." she muttered as she fell to sleep once more.


	21. Stains

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Stains**

_The smell of his skin, the feel of the heat and the sweat that radiated from his bare back, filled her senses._

_"I love you Tophy," he whispered, from above her, his cheek against hers._

_The anticipation was building up inside her, even as her hips rose against his, beckoning him onward. The weight of his body upon her, allowed her to see him... his heart strumming in time with her own, his breathing deep and strong... his desire rising... singular in purpose. Nothing between them... no one to interfere. She felt her inhibitions slip away into the gulf of passion's fury, as the press of him, piercing through the fiery veil, sates the desire that calls from her inner core. His thrusts shake her, over and over again, as her heels strike his hips in rhythm. "Do... I... please... you... my... sultan..."_

Toph suddenly sat up in the bed with a jolt, a hand over her mouth. The dream had her sweating profusely... and more than damp in other places. This was not the first time she had such vivid and detailed dreams since the Roku's Island incident.

"Stupid veils... stupid sultan..." she mumbled as she rubbed her closed eyes, laying back down.

She could hear him snoring lightly on the other side of the bed. Somewhere in the night, they had rolled apart and the young nomad was hanging half off his side.

"This is all your fault," she growled at the sleeping figure. "Your stupid dream has made a mess of me Twinkle Toes. _Pffft..._ but it was pretty good though," she thought with a half smile. "Better than ever before... wonder if it's because you're here..." she whispered, moving closer to his gentle roar.

She couldn't resist rubbing his bald, stubbly head and as she did, she wondered if there was enough time for a little fooling around... just a little chi action... before she had to head back to her room.

Her cheeks flushed, "You are my lover now... and this is safe... soooo... what's the harm?" she reasoned as she maneuvered next to him.

"Twinkle Toes," she whispered into his ear, lightly blowing as well.

"Stop messing around Sokka...I'm tired... uhrrrnnnn," he groaned resuming his snoring.

With both hands, Toph shoved him off the bed.

"Ahhhh... wha... uhhh... why did you do that Toph?" he demanded as he blinked his eyes wildly.

She had that angry look now, standing above him with her hands on her hips, "Sokka... Sokka... why would Sokka be calling you Twinkle Toes and blowing in your ear?" she yelled.

"Huh... Sokka... what about Sokka?" he asked, rubbing his head where it hit the floor. "What are you talking about... I was asleep for spirits sake!"

"What I'm talking about... Twinkle Toes? I'll tell you what I'm talking about! When I whispered in your ear, you thought I was Sokka. Is there something you want to tell me?"

He started to chuckle, "Toph, my little love. You above all people should know what a joker Sokka is. He used to say all kinds of things to wake me up... and do some strange things as well," Aang reported with a shuddered. "He knew how I hated being called Twinkle Toes, so he would just use it to get me riled up."

Toph was now feeling pretty silly. "Yeah... I-I do recall that now... Twinkle Toes. Sorry about pushing you off the bed like that. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nah, only my head," he laughed as he floated up off the floor, standing to his feet. "Let's start over, good morning my love... why did you want to wake me up?"

Toph suddenly felt very shy as she glanced away, "Huh, Twinkle Toes... I don't want to make my attendants too suspicious... so I have to make it back to my room before they come looking for me."

He took the petite girl in his arms, "Yeah, that Countess seems pretty hard core, I can tell," he yawned a bit in her face.

"Ew... Twinkles... go and brush your teeth or something," she exclaimed holding her nose. "Talk about morning breath... that's more like dragon breath!"

He covered his mouth scurrying to the restroom, "Sorry... be right back."

As he left, she breathed into her own cupped hands. She sighed with relief, finding her own breath acceptable.

A couple of moments later, he walked back out to find her lying back down in the bed.

"Hey Toph, why are you back in bed? I thought you had to get to your room?"

"Did you take care of your breath?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with you getting back in? Won't that countess person find you missing? Besides... how did you get here in the first place last night?" he inquired, climbing into the bed himself.

She grinned deviously, feeling him move in next to her, "Well Twinkle Toes, there's a passage way going through these walls, connecting many of the rooms. I saw it the first night I stayed here through my earthbending. Of course, I decided to convince my Father to put you in one closest to mine. And if you decided to return the favor and come visit me... my bed is much bigger and much more comfortable," she informed him.

"I'm may to have to take you up on that tonight," he retorted, rolling to his back, looking over into her face. "How did you get so incredibly irresistible and beautiful my sweet Sifu? One minute an overbearing, flat-chested, know-it-all, loud mouth and the next... it looks like your not going to be small for long," he exhaled in a heated tone.

Toph's muted green eyes halved, "Glad you noticed Twinkle Toes... these girls are growing fast," she informed him, " Wanna measure them?" she offer sticking out her chest.

Aang swallowed hard at the proposition, "If I do... I probably wouldn't be able to stop there," he told her seriously. "You... tempt me in so many ways... but I know... we need to wait... just a little while longer."

Her smile dropped, "Why do you say that Aang?"

She could smell his fresh breath in coming from over her, knowing that they were now face to face, "That is because my lovely one, I have to make things right with Katara first. I will not hide our love in the shadows... it is a thing of beauty... just like you."

Her eyes began to glisten, "Oh Aang," she sighed, reaching up to throw her arms about his neck. The young couple moaned and sighed, as their heads shifted back and forth in the frenzied lip lock.

She forgot time, attendants and even her own name, as the heat started to surge through her.

His eyes and tattoos began to glow, "Lets flow together my beautifully Sifu."

She couldn't answer as her back arched, pressing against him, her eyes rolling into the top of her head.

* * *

Toph was running through the back tunnels, unsure of the time her attendants would be coming to wake her up.

"Oh by Gia, I'm so busted! What am I going to do... just what was I thinking? I shouldn't have asked for round two or was that three... nope, it was definitely five," she recalled, scolding herself. "You have to learn to use self control... especially with your appetite Toph. But he does kiss so well... and that chi lov'n... oh so... _goood!"_

As she neared her suite, she reached out with her bending and felt no one present in her bedroom.

"You are the lucky one Bei Fong," she assured herself as she opened the passageway door. "Better duck into the bed so that they think I've been here," she thought.

As she felt to undo her decoy, her heart almost stopped. The bed had been neatly made up. She shook her head, sitting down on the huge canopy bed. No need to cover anything up now, her secret was blown!

"I wonder when they found out?" she asked herself.

"Good morning Princess Toph, did you sleep well last night?"

Her heart just about jumped out of her chest upon hearing the question. She had been so immersed in her own thoughts, she had failed to hear Lili enter the room.

She was not only her chief lady-in-waiting, but also her first cousin, on her mother's side.

Lili approached, "Your majesty... may I suggest that you inform me the next time..."

Toph didn't bother to look up, "No, you may not Lili. I do as I please."

The countess took in a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her, "I see... so we can expect more absences, your majesty?"

Toph shrugged, "Maybe... maybe not... what does it matter to you?"

The earthbender could hear the change in her lady's breathing at that last comment.

"Yes... as you say... what does it matter to me," Lili repeated controlling her temper, "...but just out of courtesy, may I suggest, that the next time you... _do as you please_... you wear a robe. That nightgown is rather thin for one whose nipples are as dark and protruding as yours. Your breast are not that small anymore... cousin."

The young eartbender's eyes went wide as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why be so shy now? I bet you weren't so guarded with your paramour?" Lili chided her.

Toph glared at her cousin, "How do you know how I was with my... paramour... or if I even have one?"

"Well... since you ask... your majesty," she stepped closer, "those stains on your gown... I would say... from the look and location, they have a distinctive origin... should I continue?"

The new princess felt her face heat up as her arms dropped by her side, "So what happens now Lili?" she asked, her mind racing. "Are you going tell my father and mother about this? Is there going to be some big investigation or something?"

Toph felt the countess sit down next to her, "Do you remember me songbird? Do you recall how we use to visit the Fire Nation colonies with our families on business or go on vacations together?"

Toph nodded, "Yeah, you were the only one that didn't treat me like a cripple. You always told me blindness shouldn't stop me from being a complete person."

"So have you lost your frickin mind girl!" Lili screamed at her. "You sneak out of here in the middle of the night to go screwing around with... with the Avatar of all people, like some cheap trollop! And then you come back covered in his... I can't even bring myself to say what this is... and you better not!" she warned, pointing a finger at the earthbender.

Toph grinned broadly, "Now, this is the Lili I remember, not the one walking around with a stick up her ass."

"It appears I'm not the only one with something up their ass and most likely other places," her cousin fired back.

Toph turned away, "We may play... but it's all on the outside Lili... I'm still a virgin... in every way," she assured her.

The countess took hold of her chin, turning her face towards her and pushing her bangs aside. Toph did not try to resist, simply closed her foggy green eyes.

"Do not close those eyes on me girl," Lili said austerely. "Princess or not, I know how to read you."

With a sharp huff, Toph reopened them.

"Now, cousin... are you still pure?" Lili asked, staring into those milky pools.

"Yes," Toph replied succinctly.

The countess sat back shaking her head, "So... the reality is... you could be pregnant?"

Toph blinked, "Wha... I told you Lili... I'm still a virgin. I wasn't lying."

Her cousin looked puzzled now, "That's weird... when I asked if you were pure, it showed you were lying when you said yes... but now... you tell me you're a virgin... and I can see you're telling the truth...I must have missed read the first time... sorry songbird."

The princess relaxed, "No problem, everybody makes mistakes once in a while Lili. So what now... really?"

The lady-in-waiting stood, "First... you need a bath. There is an odor... most unpleasant. We are already behind schedule for today... so let's discuss this further later, as time permits."

Toph looked over at her cousin once more, "So... no telling my mom?"

"Unless there is cause, is there cause songbird?"

Toph shook her head vigorously.

Lili took her hand, "Then feel the truth of my words, I will not tell Aunt Poppy of your... misadventure of last night... but that does not mean you can... _do as you please_... is this understood songbird?"

Toph nodded, "Yes Lili... understood, loud and clear."

* * *

The princess sat in the large sunken tub with perfumed water up to her chin. It was both soothing and relaxing after her active early morning.

"He is very handsome... your Avatar," her third lady stated, beginning to wash her hair.

Her eyes popped open, "M-my Avatar... why are you calling that skinny guy, my Avatar?"

"Oh, do you not prefer him your majesty? If so... then may I attend him... as your guest of course," she asked.

Toph sprang out of the water, "If you lay one hand on him... one whatever, I'll bury you... cousin or not Mei Mei!" she growled, shaking a fist at her larger chest doppleganger.

Mei Mei started to laugh loudly, "Still the same old Toph. You were always easy to provoke... giving me hours of pleasure. I already know about you and the fly guy. I have to admit, he is not bad looking. I can't fault you for breaking off a piece of that rock. He's not as good looking as that Fire Lord mind you, but... he does have a certain charm."

Toph sat back down in the bath, not believing she lost her cool so easily.

"Hmph, I have not broken off anything, Mei Mei," she denied, sinking back up to her chin once more.

The mischievous lady leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I've seen the gown... lying really doesn't suit you cousin. We would all like to claim to be virgins, long after our maidenheads have been spent... but I say, good riddance. They just feed a man's ego anyway... and if you want another, there are means to do so. I know girls who have been virgin at least three or four times... geez... what a pain, right. Talking about pain cousin, I put extra aloe in the bath for you. You know... for down there. You just soak for a bit... takes the soreness right out. You'll be ready to take it all in again in no time girl!"

Toph just nodded, knowing that the weight of evidence was totally against her at the moment. Not that truth ever meant anything to her cousin Mei Mei. She just believed what she wanted to usually.

The princess did have a question for her talkative cousin, "So... Mei Mei, you know about me and the Avatar...who else, I mean besides Lili?"

Mei Mei chortled lightly, "Now that's a funny story... I mean about how we came to this conclusion about you and _Mr. Mark My Territory_. Fong, actually found you missing this morning, and she told Lei. The two of them then told me, and then, the three of us, told Lili, who was quite upset with you. I must say, normally a nomad keeps their cool, but she was swearing like a solder this morning."

"Did you say... nomad? Is Lili a nomad Mei Mei," Toph asked sitting forward to hear better.

"A bead carrying, wind praying, chant singing, nomad," Mei Mei confirmed. "She been like that for years. I know she been one even before coming here to Ba Sing Se."

Toph took in a deep breath, "If Lili is a nomad, maybe she has more of an interest in Aang than just the Avatar," she pondered to herself.


	22. Chatting

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Chatting **

"Ladies please... that's enough with the interrogation," the countess barked like a drill sergeant, "...time to get our wayward liege dressed."

For the last ten minutes Toph had been bombarded with questions by three out of her four ladies-in-waiting about her new beau.

"_What is he like?"_

_"Is he smart?"_

"_How big is he?" _

That last one of course was Mei Mei.

The princess tried to answer all, except for the ones Mei Mei threw. Some that even made her blush.

"Is this the price for their silence?" Toph thought as they shuffled off to their assigned stations, "constantly being hounded for every little detail about Aang and me? This maybe too juicy to just stay among them for very long, even if we are family."

Soon they were back and Toph was being quaffed and primped, pulled and pinched, within an inch of her life by all four ladies. Again the questions came and she felt duty bound to try and answer them.

"So Princess Toph, when he first kissed you, was it just good or was it a volcano," Lili asked as she brushed out the tangle mat that made up her hair.

This was the first question from her head lady and it surprised her.

Toph smiled, "BOOM!" she replied jumping up, flaying out her arms. "And I mean a really Big BOOM!"

All the ladies giggled.

"So, do you love him?" Lei asked, beginning to polishing her nails as she sat back down.

Toph knew Lei was a gentle soul and had no trouble answereing her.

She sighed, "Oh yes... I love him Lei, more than you could imagine."

Mei Mei started applying her makeup looked at her with a cynical smile, "Cousin Toph, you're so young. What could you possibly know of love... let alone what true love is?"

The princess grimaced sharply, wishing she had something to throw at the loud mouth woman.

"Leave her alone Mei Mei," Fong said. "Just because you don't believe in love... you sour, used up, wolf bat... doesn't mean you should stomp on other people's affections."

Mei Mei smirked, "Lots of young women think they are in love, while the heat burns between the thighs... and he says he loves you as well. But soon it'll all change and he'll go off chasing another set of boobs... what then? It's all a bunch of ostrich-horse shit!"

Toph smiled broadly, "That's okay... unlike you Mei Mei, I do know what true love is," she declared confidently. "I've loved him before he told me anything. Guess what, when you're dangling from a Fire Nation airship about to die, and all you're thinking about... all you want is your man... lady... that's love. No shit!"

"Sounds like love to me," Lili interjected. "Do tell us more cousin, sounds like you have more experience in the matter than us all."

Toph and her ladies chatted about life, love and of course, the Avatar, until it was time for her first official portrait.

* * *

The Royal Painter was already setup as she sat on a high back plush chair. Her hair was done up on top of her head to accommodate the heavy diadem. The red sash of Inspector General was draped across her and finally the emerald and diamond gold crown put in her hair.

"Princess Toph, you look exactly like a Queen." Aang's told her, his voice made her heart flutter. "You are more than beautiful," he said as he approached her.

The four ladies-in-waiting all giggled as he entered. He could feel their eyes upon him, watching his every move as he drew closer. When he finally got into range, she lightly punched him in the arm, in lieu of kissing him. He rubbed the spot, appreciating the gesture of affection. She motioned for him to bend down close to her.

He looked at the annoyed face of the artist, and then the amused smiles of her ladies. "Excuse us," he said as he complied.

"They know... Twinkle Toes," she whispered to him as his jaw went slack, "they know everything..."

"Who... knows?" he asked, nervously looking around the room, one lady at a time, who smiled deviously, except for the Countess Lili.

"All my ladies-in-waiting... that's who,"she replied. "They've been drilling me all morning for details."

He felt sweat beading on his forehead, "How did they find out... I mean... we... you were careful..."

"I was... but," Toph sighed, "my gown... my nightgown... you stained it... a lot."

Aang's eyes locked with the countess'. She did not look happy at all and he could only imagine what was to follow.

"We'll have to talk Toph... we have..." He suddenly stopped speaking as he saw one lady in particular. She almost literally took his breath away.

She had thick raven black hair, bright almond shaped green eyes, and clear alabaster skin. She could have been Toph's slightly older twin... except for cup size. She was noticeably larger, and she flaunted it with her low-lined dress. When she noticed the young monk staring at her, she lowered her gaze, meeting his, tracing her top lip with her tongue.

Aang's heart skipped a beat. Toph gave him a second punch, this one much harder. It broke the trance, bringing him back to reality.

"What's going on with you Twinkle Toes? You just stopped talking... and now your heart is skipping like crazy."

"She, she… looks just like you Toph, it's absolutely amazing!" he gasped. "In fact, all these ladies, they all look kind of like you... but especially the one with the real big... huh... huh..."

"Tits... Twinkle Toes... they're called tits. That would be Mei Mei, and if you don't want to catch something you have to see a doctor to get rid of, you better stay away from her."

He shook his head, "Wow... they look like you so much... it's amazing."

"Well duh, they are my cousins Twinkles!" she explained. "All you have to remember boy... is that there is only one of me, just one! And you keep your eyes on me... remember, these tits are yours... not those. Those have been all round Ba Sing Se, I can assure you... and if you want to keep that big arrow head, on your stupid shoulders, you won't go near her... got that!"

He chuckled lightly, "Are you jealous my little lovely? Cause you shouldn't be. You are the most beautiful woman in this room. The others are but shadows compared to you. Besides, who's the greatest earthbender in the world."

She punched him lightly once more, "You forgot... metalbender as well Twinkle Toes," she added with a blush, "and don't you forget it."

"Urrmph," the Royal Artist cleared his throat lightly, " ...excuse me your Grace, May I have her Majesty back, we are running out of light," he requested with a slight bow.

Aang stepped aside, "Oh, yeah... sorry... We'll talk more later Toph."

"I am ready to begin your Majesty, as the light is perfect. By the way your Grace, you are on the scheduled for tomorrow. I expect your promptness," the master painter informed him before sitting down to his easel.

Toph settled into her pose. This was not her first portrait and she knew they could be long and grueling session. Fortunately, her earthbending training helped in maintaining her posture.

Aang took a moment to stare at her and the her four reflections, but none was as fabulous as the one who sat in the middle. The big busted one still moved him, and that did worry him. "She looks so much like you Toph, it's unbelievable," he thought, finding it very hard not to look her way.

Likewise, Mei Mei found something happening to her... she was... blushing! Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she might faint. That was until the young Avatar left the room. Then all her symptoms... strangely, inexplicably... vanished.

Mei Mei's bright green eyes widened, "Impossible... hell no! No man... no man... can do this to me... I won't allow this!" she swore inwardly.

* * *

As Aang strolled to his appointment with the King, Toph's words echoed in his head, '_these tits are yours_'. He was actually giggling to himself, oblivious of how onlookers stared at the love struck youth.

He soon sobered up as he entered the business center of Ba Sing Se. This was where the king told him to meet him.

King Lao was a very hands-on administrator, as he demanded records all the way back to before the war. Many saw him as a threat to the old guard, with his social, economic and political reforms. The fact that he wanted to create a parliament and give commoners a voice in government, for many nobles, was just intolerable.

Aang noticed the King grimacing as he moved about, before disappearing into some rear office.

A bespectacled man approached him with a thin smile and a short bow, "Your Grace... his Highness will see you now."

"Okay, " he replied, returning the bow.

He was escorted into the private offices of the King. It was filled with desks and scrolls as clerks milled about like ants. At the center of it all on a riser, sat Lao. He looked more like an accountant than a king, with his sleeves rolled back and his reading glasses perched on his nose.

All those around him moved with a business like efficiency, the ear mark that a Bei Fong was in charge. Aang was announced quietly to a secretary that sat at desk three rows in front of the king.

He saw the message move up the chain until finally, a higher level secretary stood and bowed to the floor before the king. Lao looked up and saw Aang standing there. He smiled, whispering something to the man.

The secrectary scurried down and bowed before him, "Pardons your Grace. His Highness is still preoccupied with some pressing matters of state, but will join you as soon as he is able," the tall man apologized, bowing once more. "Please, allow me to see you to the King's private sitting room, where you can be more comfortable as you wait."

Aang followed the man to a room with a low tea table and plush cushions.

"Please have a seat Avatar," he requested pointing to the closer end of the table, "his Highness will join you as soon as he has finished a few items. May I order you some tea while you wait."

Aang smiled brightly, "Yes and thank you... some ginger milk tea... ah extra honey."

"As you desire your Grace," he replied with a bow before leaving.

The tea arrived promptly, as well as several varieties of tea biscuits, many new to him. Aang found that all of them were good, but he was definitely partial to the fruit filled.

"This tea is delicious... but not quite as good as Uncle's," Aang concluded, "... just not enough... love."

An hour later, three cups of tea, uncountable numbers of cookies... two potty breaks and now he was contemplating if he had enough time to catch a nap.

"I was awaken early... and on royal business," he grinned wickedly. "That gown... so thin. Didn't leave much to the imagination," he drooled.

"Funny... her dad hated me not long ago, I wonder what he would think of me if he knew I just spent the night with his daughter."

The monk suddenly started to sweat and shake as he envisioned Lili telling Lao their secret. He was looking around for a place to hide amongst the pillows, but couldn't find any. Suddenly, the behemoth sized guards dragged him from the room.

"I swear... we didn't do anything," he pleaded.

Now he stood before king at his desk... being accused. The accusation traveling via all the clerks. Each of the four Toph look-a-likes, taking their turn, telling how he deflowered the defenseless blind maiden princess.

The king did appear amused as he tried to put on his best face.

Unexpectedly, he saw Katara. She weeping uncontrollably, "How could you Aang... I thought I was your forever girl," she wept into her hands. "You were suppose to be doing meeee!"

"SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!" all the clerks yelled, shaking their quills at him."

Now Sokka and Zuko stood looking at him with shocked faces. Toph, apparently pregnant, with a belly of indescribable size, pointed directly at him.

Appa and Momo also were somehow in the room, shaking their heads in disappointment.

"How could you do that to our little sister Aang," Sokka snarled, shaking a fist at him, "making her restore the whole Air Nation in one shot! Her belly is gonna explode!"

Zuko was right in his face, "And I thought I was the evil one... buddy you take the cake," the Fire Lord said coldly.

The king now pointed a finger at his midsection, "Off with his balls!"

Everyone in the room cheered, including Toph. The roar was deafening!

There was before him a miniscule chopping block, with an obvious use and wielding a knife in her hand, stood none other than Kyoshi Warrior.

"Suki you got to believe me... we didn't go that far... I'm telling you the truth," he pleaded, "We didn't go that far... we did got that far!"

"The evidence says to the contrary Aang," she sighed as the guards stripped off his pants, "and such a lovely pair too. Well, set him up boys!"

Aang began to panic, "Please it's a mistake... tell them Toph! We didn't go that far," he cried as he was being strapped down while the white faced girl sharpened her knife.

Suddenly Mai was on the opposite side.

"Mai... thank the Winds... you have to help me."

"Oh I will," she told him in her typical deadpan tone, "Suki does the right side, and I'll do the left," she laughed pulling a large shuriken out of thin air, "Eunuch Aang!"

"No... I'm innocent... we didn't go that far..."

"Avatar Aang," Lao shook him, "who didn't go that far?"

The airbender wiped his eyes, trying to reorient himself, "Toph's father..." he gasped, his gray eyes bugging out wide.

"I didn't mean to startle you Avatar. I apologize for it taking so long... work you know," the King retorted calmly with a smile. "It looks as if you took a little nap," Lao chuckled wincing as he sat on the low cushion, "I wish I had time for that as well. You were saying something about... being innocent and not going far?"

The groggy Avatar sat up, still half way looking for the guards.

The king looked at the door, "Looking for someone Avatar, I can assure you, the only other people besides us are my scribes and my chief secretary. Oh I get it," the Monarch shook his head, "we still haven't made proper amends. Okay... I declare you... innocent of kidnapping my daughter... hows that? Feel better?"

Aang nodded, "Yes, thank you your Highness. I do understand... she is your only daughter. It must have been hard for you."

The King put his hand on his chin, "It was very hard not having her with us... especially on her mother. She was beside herself for quite a while... but now we understand why, and it is a lesson I want to thank you for Avatar Aang," he conveyed with a bow of his head.

"Toph was the teacher there your Majesty," Aang confessed, "I thought that maybe the Queen would be joining us as well."

"No, she does not bother herself with politics... well at least not this part of it. She does take an active role in helping the poor and needy, as well as building hospitals and other charities, which is a new concept to this city. The Princess, however, will be joining us for lunch today Avatar," Lao informed him with a suspicious look, "she insisted on setting up the menu in your honor. I personally think she has a bit of a school girl crush on you Avatar Aang... what is your opinion?"

The airbender could feel the warmth in his cheeks as his throat tried to close, "Tcoppph,(cough)... Toph..." he managed to say clearer the second time, "I-I don't know about any crush... other than crushing me with a boulder," he chortled, rubbing the back of his neck.

The king started laughing lightly as well, "Good, but if you do suspect such, please... just be gentle with her? Fire Lord Zuko told me about your involvement with Lady Katara and I congratulate you... she is very beautiful and I fell better suited."

Aang could feel his stomach twist into knots and the castration scenario reappear in his imagination.

"I will keep that in mind, your Highness... huh did you know we are about the same age... the Princess and I?" Aang asked for a reason he didn't phantom himself.

"Well, that's surprising. You do appear older Avatar Aang," the king expressed giving him the once over. "No doubt from those past lives I've heard about. I am sure that makes for a remarkable repository of experience and knowledge that rivals any adult. That can be very appealing to an impressionable, innocent, shy young girl, like my Toph."

Aang attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, "I will use... the utmost caution, not to mislead her in anyway, your Highness. And-and I can assure you, I will keep our... uhm... relationship... as it is... or better, than it is now," he exclaimed.

"Thank you Avatar Aang, that is all I am asking." Lao sighed, now feeling more at peace.

Aang could still imagine the miniscule chopping block, even as the king shifted gears and started to talk of his advance reforms.


	23. Not So Simple

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Not So Simple**

"Thank you Princess Toph, you are an excellent model. Not only are you beautiful, but you stayed perfectly still the whole time. How did you hold your pose for so long?" the Royal Artist inquired.

"Earthbending training," she answered, as she stood and stretched. "You learn how to hold your stances for long periods of time. It is the same technique."

The artist sighed, "I wish you would teach it to all my subjects, your Majesty."

"Well maybe I could," she said as she laughed genuinely.

He joined her as he set aside his brush, admiring his work. "Thank you again, but my only regret is that you my best subject, will not be able to see the work for yourself. The spirits can indeed be cruel."

Toph could hear the sincere sorrow in the old man's voice as she bowed in respect to him.

The princess and her small entourage all returned to the suite. The four ladies-in-waiting started taking off the sash and crown, to be put away until the official coronation. Toph changed into her less formal uniform as Inspector General. The uniform was custom designed by her mother who didn't think the traditional ones complimented her little girl's appearance.

"These are just not... feminine enough," the Queen had declared to the tailor as they measured the miniscule general. So Poppy took to redesigning the centuries old uniform.

She stripped away the cape and the heavy fanged epaulettes, instead she designed an emerald green high-collar, double breasted blazer that went down to the middle of Toph's thighs. The greenish-yellow loose fitting skirt beneath was floor length with thigh high splits on either side. The black form fitting trouser added modesty. Gold pins on her collar, signified her rank as well as her royal station. The uniform allowed her a free range of motion and of course she was barefooted with leather coverings over the top of her feet... something Toph had picked up in the Fire Nation. She also wore a red headband similar to her sash, that held her full head of hair in place.

Even though Toph had to go to lunch with her father and the Avatar soon, she had one more piece of business to attend too.

Toph walked into her sitting room where her ladies were.

"Ah, cousin Mei Mei, may I ask you a question?"

"Why yes Princess... anything?"

Toph smiled broadly, "Why would anyone in their right mind put a blind girl in charge of the entire Earth Kingdom army?"

Mei Mei looked about to the other ladies. Even Lili was at a loss by the strange question.

She shrugged her shoulders chortling nervously, "Eh, maybe... because... her father is the king, your majesty?"

"Wrong answer," Toph snapped as the metal chair flew up behind Mei Mei, scooping her off her feet, and placing her inches from the princess' angry face. The frighten girl was sitting sideways in the chair holding onto an arm for dear life.

"Dear cousin... I was just joking... I did not mean... to offend! Please forgive..."

"Begging does not suit you Mei Mei," Toph growled through clinched teeth. "Since you're obviously all boobs and no brains, I'll tell you. I'm a Master Earthbender, the best in the world actually. That is why I was the teacher to the Avatar, now my lover... purely by coincidence I might add. And as you are experiencing, the world's one and only Metalbender... dear cousin. Do you get it now?"

"Y-yes... yess... I understand songbird... we all understand... Lili help me!" Mei Mei pleaded in terror as the chair kept flexing and changing shapes in mid air.

"Don't move Lili," Toph ordered, "...none of you move. Unless you want to take a ride in the chair as well?"

The threat had the desire effect as the others all sat back and silently watched their hapless cousin.

Toph again focus on the chair, some 3 meters (10 feet) above the stone floor and steadily rising, "You see... dear cousin, even though, I can't see as you do... I see well enough to know that you were flirting with my boyfriend, and that was a very bad move. In fact, it was a very stupid move if you value your life!" she uttered with an evil grin. "This is only a warning... this time dear cousin! But keep your filthy, shit filled claws off of my Avatar!"

Mei Mei gasped in fear as the chair started to spin and compress, bending her almost in half.

"Am I making myself clear yet, I haven't heard a response, remember, I'm blind," the petite general taunted the now very nauseous lady-in-waiting.

"Ugh...ye-yes…eh... ew... yes… please yes... princess very... ccc-clear... p-please let me g-go it will never happen... again, I swear!" Mei Mei promised trying to breathe as the bile rose.

The princess smirked satisfactorily as the chair went back to it's original form and settled on the floor with a loud thud, expelling its occupant, falling face first on the tiled floor retching violently.

Toph now turned her sightless gaze upon the startled and amazed others, "Now... cousins... this all stays just between us girl, right?"

"Yes princess,"they replied in unison, bowing head first to the floor. "Nothing will go beyond this chamber."

The chair now scooted up behind Toph as she took a leisurely seat crossing her legs.

"I hope so. I really do like all of you. It would be ashamed to have something... eh... unexplained happen to any of you. If you see what I'm saying.. it would _simple_ break my heart."

The groups elevated heart rates told her that the message was delivered and believed. She could hear Mei Mei continue to cry and heave, an apology with each gasping breath.

Toph felt sick inside to use such strong arm tactics, but sensed that was the only way she could guarantee these '_ladies_' would keep their various parts away from Aang. Also with the exception of Lili, non of the other could be trusted enough not to disclose any secrets, without some type of incentive. She had enough to deal with, thinking about how she had betrayed Katara, her best friend.

"Let's go ladies..." she ordered rising, "I believe I have a luncheon with my father and the Avatar to attend. You know how my father hates tardiness. Please... someone help Mei Mei off that nasty floor. Lei... get her cleaned her up... she smells terrible. She can't go anywhere like that... follow us when she's ready."

Lei bowed at the waist, "Yes princess... right away," she replied, moving to retrieve her shaken cousin.

"Look what I'm doing for you Aang," Toph told herself, "I'm becoming a mini Azula."

* * *

Toph walked into the hall where lunch was to be served Her father and Aang were already there, talking like old friends. She breathed a sigh of relief hearing them like this and not at each others throats.

"Afternoon father," she said formally, as the two rose to greet her. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek as well.

"Princess Toph or rather Inspector General Bei Fong," Aang greeted her bowing respectfully, "when you in uniform, how do I address you?"

"Sifu Toph as usual," she corrected him. "Something never change Twinkle Toes."

Aang bowed deeper, "Yes Sifu, and are you ready for lunch? I understand you picked out the menu in my honor."

"Don't let it go to that big rock you laughing call a head Twinkle Toes. I just got tired of hearing you complain about eating lettuce and rice all the time. I remembered you like egg custard and stir fried tofu. I've asked our chef to create something to stop all that annoying whining," she stated with a roll of her mint eyes.

Aang couldn't help the loving look he threw her way, "That is very kind of you Sifu... you really didn't have too."

"Of course I didn't have to! Believe me... this will cost you, Twinkle Toes," she came back with a sly smile, "I... we need your help, in rearranging some of our training courses... stuff like cross elemental training for my troops."

Lao smiled laughing at his daughter's shrewdness and wondered if he even needed to have that earlier conversation with the Avatar.

The vegan lunch was exceptional, even for people use to eating meat, and Aang ate until he thought he was going to pop. As he relaxed, he noticed Lao wince in pain once again.

"Are you okay your Highness?"

"Yes Avatar... I'll be okay... an old sports injury. My back is just a bit sore from sitting so long for my portrait this morning. Age wears on you... you'll find as you get older."

"I think I can help with that your Highness," the monk volunteered. "It's a firebender technique that works extremely well..."

"Oh yes it does!" Toph voiced with an almost sensual undertone that drew her father's immediate attention. "W-well that's what Uncle Iroh tells me anyway," she gulped, looking down into her dessert plate. "Boy... this egg custard is good!"

Aang immediately intervened, "Huh... where is your pain your Highness... it can be quite agitating I understand," the little monk quipped as he floated up and behind the king. "Iroh... uncle to Toph and I, has me do this for him all the time."

"Oh...do you mean the Fire Lord's uncle... the Arch Duke?"

"Yes... one and the same," the Avatar confirmed. "Your back right... upper... lower?"

Lao dismissed any suspicion, "My lower back... and right at the hip."

"Here?" Aang asked deliberately pressing on the painful nerve.

"AHHH... OW... that's the spot!"

"If I may... I am going to heat my hand and then press on this point again while straightening your spine," he told the king. "I can guarantee you... it's gonna hurt a lot less when we're finished."

The monarch looked down, "Well if you say so Avatar Aang. I'm willing to give almost anything a try to avoid another one of those accursed poundings."

Aang definitely empathize as he started to heat his hand.

Strangely, Toph felt herself flushing at the idea of his little hot hands as well. She had to remind herself to calm down or try to explain to daddy why she was red as a cherry in the face.

The Avatar made his one hand hot enough to penetrate the heavy robes. He pressed it on the spot, while pulling back strongly on Lao's shoulder. The king heard a slight pop a the pain vanished.

"This is... this is simply... amazing Avatar Aang!" he exclaimed twisting and flexing, "I can't thank you enough. Take my daughter in marriage."

Aang jumped, "Really?"

"No... not really Avatar... that was just a joke," Lao explained as he continued to stretch... ignoring Aang's disappointment. "You must teach this to my physicians. They always want to put me on this bed of pillars and beat me black and blue."

"I can truly understand your pain," Aang uttered, looking over at Toph as they shared a moment of grief at the mutual let down.

* * *

The airbender worked with the king for the rest of the day. He ate dinner with the entire Royal Family as their honored guest.

"You really have a mind for people Avatar Aang," Lao complimented him with a raised wine glass. "All these changes... I fear, will be long pitched battles."

"Yes Avatar... there are many who want a return to the old ways, seeking to isolate the poor and needy behind walls, as we once did. They close their eyes to the desperate and the abandoned," Poppy iterated with great passion in her voice, breaking from time to time, "but we will see this through. Will you help us?"

Aang hung on her every word, seeing Toph in her mother. The power, the raw passion he so loved in his Sifu, pouring from this wellspring.

"We are going to build three orphanages and two new hospitals," the Queen proclaimed proudly. "Our family is personally funding it."

"No money in the treasury," Lao whispered to him.

Poppy glared at her husband.

"Oh... sorry my dear... continue."

"Anyway Avatar Aang... it would be a great help if you and your friend Lady Katara, would come to the opening ceremonies tomorrow. The people love you both."

Aang nodded, "I can ask her..."

Poppy produced a scroll and quill. She unfurled it before him, "Wonderful! I have already drafted this letter. All you have to do is sign right at the bottom. Oh, it asks if she would also say a few word and greet the crowds... the people love that kind of thing."

Everything was moving to fast for the young monk now. "T-that should be okay... I guess..." he stuttered.

The queen continued, "You know Avatar... I was thinking... your other friends, they are as equally well known. If we can enlist their support Avatar Aang, then we are sure to draw a huge ground swell of support for these first time projects."

"Poppy... the Avatar and his friend are very busy I'm sure…" Lao broke in. "Do we really want to impose?"

"Yes we do daddy," Toph answered, "Twinkles... I mean Aang and the others will be happy to attend... won't they Aang?"

He immediately piped up, "Y-yes your Highness," Aang happily agreed. "This is exactly what we fought the war for. We will do whatever we can to help your charity projects. We will not leave these people in need."

"Now you sound like Sweetness... Aang," Toph laughed.

"Thank you so much Avatar... and these children, the people of Ba Sing Se, will be forever in your debt," Poppy announced with a bow. "We are ushering in a new age, the likes that have never been seen in Ba Sing Se. Now I have prepared letters for all of them. If you will but sign them, I will dispatch messengers."

"You honor me your Majesty," Aang returned her bow with a charming smile thinking how hot Toph was going to be when she got older. "This is a great opportunity to right so many wrongs."

Toph wiped away a tear of pride. She was now truly proud to be a Bei Fong and a part of the Royal family.

Dinner was resplendent with stories, jokes and merriment. Aang even did a couple of his silly airbender/waterbender tricks with various kinds of drinks. One didn't go quite so well though. A ball of wine and water splashed down on Countess Lili. The Royal family thought it was quite hilarious but Aang wanted to run and hide from that scathing look she threw him.

* * *

It had been a long day and so everyone was quick to say goodnight.

Toph walked with her four silent shadows, making their way back to her wing of the palace.

She now regretted her earlier show of force... recalling that these girls were family, regardless of anything else.

"Lili may I talk to you... please?" she said, motioning the countess forward.

The still damp and sticky lay-in-waiting ran quickly to her side.

Toph felt her fear, "Yes your Majesty? How might I be of service to you this evening?"

"Lili, I don't want you... or any of the others to be afraid of me," the princess told her, lowering her head. "We are family. And... I-I am sorry... for acting like a bully," Toph said, her smokey eyes tearing. "Normally I hate bullies... and here I am being one," she confessed, restraining her emotions, "But when Mei Mei licked her chops at Aang, like he was the center cut of a hippo-steer... I-I kind of lost it. So please... sweet cousin, please forgive me?"

Lili stepped in closer as they continued to walk, "Of course songbird... jealousy is understandable. We all know how much you care for him... Mei mei crossed the line. Should I relay this apology to the others as well?"

The little earthbender could now feel all the anxiety that Lili had harbored before was gone. She could relax inside. "Well I think... all except Mei Mei. I want her to think about it a day or so more."

Lili smiled, bumping warmly into her cousin, "A very wise move with that man-trap."

The other women wondered what was going on as Toph and Lili giggled away.

Toph sat on the edge of her bed wearing her thicker, fine thread, floor length cotton nightgown. She was alone in her bedroom now, but knew he would be arriving very soon. She had been thinking about all the things Lili and her parents had said. She couldn't help feeling the weight of this new world on her narrow shoulders. Nothing was as simple as she had hoped it to be.

"Where are you Twinkle Toes," she asked into the air, "I really need you right now!"

Then as if her prayers were heard, the passageway opened.

"Hey," he uttered in a staggered breath, his footfalls heavier than usual as he made his way towards the bed.

"You sound exhausted Twinkles... is everything okay"

He knelt in front of her and laid his head into her lap.

"Twinkles Toes... what's wrong... you're scaring me..."

He just started to weep. The crying got heavier as she rubbed his head, not sure of how to comfort him.

Then like a spring rainstorm, it just subsided into sniffles and hums.

"My burden," she thought to herself, as she leaned forward kissing his head, "...is so small compared to the weight he carries everyday. For one so powerful he's still just a person," she realized seeing the weight of the world take its toll.

His head still laid in her lap as she hummed him a lullaby. How much did he love her now he contemplated. It made his chest feel warm, inside and out. He had never felt this close and intimate with anyone... ever.

Aang floated up and looked into her face, as she opened her sightless eyes. Even though she couldn't see him, those spectacular misty green orbs, expressed so much.

"My love... what can I do for you tonight?" he asked softly clasping her hands in his. "You have eased my heart and brought me joy... my little beautiful one."

"Will you be my Cuddle Buddy," she asked as her own tears started falling. "I-I just need you to hold me... be my friend tonight... Aang. Tonight just Aang and Toph... i-is that alright?"

"I can't think of anything better... Toph," he replied sweetly, sipping the tears as they rolled down her reddened cheeks. "I can't think of anything better."

The couple got into bed. She placed her head atop his warm chest. Their arms and legs intertwined while his face rested in her hair. He snuggled, sniffed and then started to chew it.

"Weirdo... but I guess you saved the best dessert for last," she giggled, feeling sleep overtake her.


	24. The Perfect Emotional Storm

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**The Perfect Emotional Storm**

Aang sat in the sun as it filtered through the light of Toph's bedroom window enjoying its energy. He got up and began to do the Dragon Dance in the cavernous room. The heat invigorated him and he could feel the sun almost becoming a part of him. As an Airbender, he also bent the currents around him with each step... his own adaptation, causing a convection that lifted him as he danced.

"Keep it on the floor Twinkle Toes so I can see you," Toph ordered as she was leaning over the bed with a hand on the stone floor. "I love to see you dance."

The little monk floated from his position directly to her bedside, "Come join me love... up there, in the air."

"Uhm... I'm no airbender!" she said in total dismay.

"Please Toph, come and dance with me while I lift you into the heavens, or at least as high as the ceiling," he laughed with a flare of his hand.

His voice was somehow different, almost mystical. She found it quite compelling, in a frightening sort of way. It wasn't his Avatar voice, this was just Aang, filled with the light of the sun that seemed to put him in touch with a special part of himself. It was as though a truly spiritual side of her lover was calling out to her, desiring to share yet another intimate part of his life.

She shook her head, "Seriously, me... floating with no Appa... no saddle? No frick'n way!"

He touched her hand, "It's not so far up... and I can hold you just like I did on the glider, easier in fact."

She left her hand in his, "You must be crazy from lack of sleep or something Baldy! I'm not doing it unless you have a saddle on your back I can't see Twinkle..."

With a single motion, she was up and in his arms, "Trust me my sweet love," he stated in a voice so gentle her cheeks bloomed red, "Dance with me!"

All her excuses halted as she stood in front of him, pursing her lips and trying to steady her rapid breathing.

"Stand on my feet Toph," he guided her as she stepped closer.

"Like this?"

"Perfect, now put your hands on my shoulders" he instructed her, keeping his very warm arms around her thin waist and they began to spin... very slowly.

She could feel the sun all around them and the heat radiating from his body as she pressed against him. The monk held her snugger, calming a slight shiver that passed through her involuntarily.

"Scared?"

"Me... no way," she lied, with a slight quiver to her voice. "But you better be, if you drop me dunderhead!"

A sudden dip caused her throw her arms around his neck as he chuckled lightly.

"Wha- what was that... and what's was so funny Twinkle Toes?"

He got nose to nose with her, "A down draft, they are pretty sneaky. Good things those breast pressed against me belong to me," he stated, rubbing his nose to hers.

She rested her head upon his shoulder, "Yes, it is a good thing... a very good thing indeed."

Here, in his element, she felt safe, warm and loved more than at any other time in her life.

"You okay my little love?" he asked hearing her sighs. "I have you, and I will never let go."

She was totally blind with her feet off the floor and the twirling sensation was throwing off all her senses. Toph tried to envision them as they moved about the room. She could only cling to him tightly, having no perspective and no sense of direction. The steady beat of his heart became her compass.

The petite princess relaxed, moving her soft, smooth cheek along his jaw, until their lips met.

He would not have taken her as one to have such sweet breath in the morning, but the taste was... delicious! He could only hope that she would endure his less than supple _dragon_ mouth. He awaited the comments, but to his relief, she continued to deepen the kisses, drawing his tongue into her mouth. He felt intoxicated, as they kissed and moved through the air, whirling and bopping, high above the room.

Finally they fell onto the huge soft bed, side by side, laughing loudly.

Toph's head was still spinning. "Good thing I haven't eaten breakfast yet Twinkle Toes, or you'd be wearing it!"

He laughed all the more, "That's okay... I clean up easy, remember?!"

She rolled towards him, "Ooh, you're a sick man and guess what?"

"What my lovely?" he asked looking over at her.

"I like 'em like that!" she exclaimed rolling over atop his warm body.

She searched out his face with her hands and then traced out his lips. He always enjoyed the experience when she mapped his face.

She started kissing his lower lip and then to his surprise... she lightly bit it.

Aang grunted pulling back, tasting for blood.

"What's wrong mighty Avatar... don't like it rough?" she smiled seductively, licking the same spot as he moaned.

The airbender smiled devilishly, only seeing this side of her in his dreams, "I like it fine... you just surprised me," he answered, letting his hands drift down her back until resting on two firm cloth covered mounds.

The firm squeeze caused her to breath in slow and deep through her teeth, "And a good morning to you as well... bag of gold!"

Toph's full raven hair, framed her alabaster skin and her cherry red cheeks and full plump lips. Most of all, those smoky green, huge eyes dominated her face, allowing him to lose himself in those shimmering orbs.

Aang was losing all sense of reason as another inflamed kiss filled his mouth and his hands seemed to be moving on their own. In the park, he felt more in control, but here, in this soft, more sensual setting, with the satin sheets and silk pillows, it was an entirely different story.

She hiked her gown up, as she fully straddled him.

"Toph... love... I think we should sssstop..." he breathed out as his eyes rolled up into his head, her hand moving down in between them.

"Why?" she asked in a heated breath, finding what she had been searching for.

"I... I mean we shouldn't do anything we'll end up regretting... please let go of that! You are a princess now!"

"Let me tell you a little secret Avatar Aang," she seethed in a ragged voice as she hastily mapped her treasure. "We earthbenders... because of our bending form... are often... devoid... of a maidenhead. So you see... even if we... join, who... but we would know?"

"Is this about what your father said yesterday my love?" he asked in a sad tone.

The naughty earthbender gave another tug at the bag of gold, making his eyes cross, before removing her stealthy hand.

"This has nothing to do with him Twinkle Toes... you're just a party pooper," the disappointed princess sighed, not losing her wicked grin, "maybe I can help you change your mind."

She kissed his chin and then took a delicate bite as he moaned once again. She was winning this battle and he was on the verge of unconditional surrender, that was until she latched onto the side of his neck with a powerful suction.

The little monk started to thrash about wildly, not expecting the force or the action.

He was finally able to shake his pretty little pentapus off. "Love, what are you doing! That's going to leave a mark!" he yelled feeling his neck.

"I know... and from my guess, a pretty big one at that. My father and everyone else will know that you are mine!" she yelled defiantly.

"But you heard your father Toph," Aang said sharply, pushing her off, "by the Winds I know you're upset... I am too... but this... this will get us nothing! This isn't like when you ran off to train me! It's not only your father... but Katara! Oh MONKEY FEATHERS... she's coming today as well!"

"Didn't you hear me Twinkles! I said... everyone else. I do believe that includes Sugar Queen, or is she a species of her own!" Toph barked, punching him in the arm.

He sat up, not responding to the hit. "Look Toph, our lives... I wish," she could hear his voice cracking, "...I wish I wasn't this accursed Avatar. Then it would be so... so simple. If I was just a regular guy, then we could just... disappear. But, when I was in those meeting with your dad Toph, he told me about all the good he wants to do for this city... this country."

"Okay... who's stopping him?" she sneered, crossing her arms.

He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms about her, "You already know the answer to that. That's why he needs our help. That's why the people here desperately need our help. If the same guys who lost to the Fire Nation take control again, they'll only make it worse, especially for those orphans and disabled soldiers. They proposed... I had to control myself Toph, I was so angry," he gasped, "... this old _**bastard,** _proposed... that we ship all the city's _disfigured, as _he called them, off to the Fire Nation. His reasoning... since they created them, they should take care of them. When your dad asked how they would get there, he said just as easy as, good morning... march them to the sea, then load them on barges and dump them on their shores. Your father and I was appalled, but many applauded. It was also terrible when it came to the orphans. Toph... labor camps... he said... labor camps! That way they could contribute to the restoration of the city instead of being a drain on it! What a heartless sonofabitch!"

She felt conflicted inside. On one hand, she just wanted to runaway from it all with him. On the other, she want to bury that old fool, or send him off to a labor camp.

"So... you see my love, if we runaway... we are seen as irresponsible, unreliable... poor judgement... on the part of your dad for having trusted us. Who then stands against idiots like that nobleman Chang Sing, would also be seen as... "

"I-I know," she said in a barely audible voice.

"He's trusting us my love... investing everything in us," Aang continued, prying her arms apart. "That we can bring about this plan, this hope... for the future, not only of this kingdom... but of the...

"I know!" she cried placing a hand on his wet cheek, "I know... okay... you're right," she conceded, "I was being selfish."

"You were just caught up for moment," Aang told her, kissing the palm of her hand, "...hey what's wrong," he asked seeing her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"No, I was being selfish Aang," she confessed, as the streams fell from her muted eyes. "I... wanted it to be just... us... just Aang and Toph... always!" she told him as she began to sob deeply.

The princess head laid upon his chest, he kissed the top of it. They cried together, for what felt like an eternity."

Toph pulled away,"What about your neck Aang... everybody will see... I've screwed up so bad this time!" she wailed, covering her face.

"My love... it'll be alright honey... baby," Aang expressed touching his head to hers, "Don't take it so hard. Listen love, I'll just find something with an extra high collar... or maybe wrap something around my neck and say I burned myself firebending," he suggested while she reached up to feel the spot beginning to whimper, "Shhhh, it's really okay my love."

Aang looked over to the vanity mirror, it was bad... more than bad. Toph knew he was lying, which prompted an intense high pitched cry.

He never knew that his rock hard lover was really so soft inside as she wept all the more. He decided it wasn't so bad to just hold her, this softer side being rather appealing.

"I'm so sorry Aannnng... I'll make it up to you" she sniffled, moving his hand to cover her breast. "Please... do anything you want... with me."

Without a second thought, he removed his hand and tilted her face up to his, "I would never... never... take advantage of this situation, or of you, my love... I told you that I love you, and love gives not takes. The monks always said that true love is seen in the light of forgiveness... you need to forgive yourself as well Toph," he said softly pecking her on the lips.

"Well you should at least give me one too. That way, if you're caught, I can go down with you." she suggested, craning her neck to one side.

He placed his lips just behind her earlobe and kissed lightly, leaving a little rosy mark, that vanished quickly, "Okay love, all even now."

"You-you're... you're such a liar Twinkle Toes," she bellowed, starting to weep once more after landing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Each time she tried to speak now, a string of unintelligible sounds came forth, followed by another ear piercing cry. Aang just rocked her as he held her tightly until again she finally just rested against him, like a baby with her eyes closed, sighing occasionally.

* * *

"Princess Toph... your Majesty... are you alright!" echoed through the room as several loud poundings on the heavy door accompanied it.

Toph groggily felt around in the bed for him but to no avail, he was gone and spot he had occupied was cold. She really didn't know how long it had been since she'd fallen asleep, but from the feel of his place, it had been quite awhile.

"Come," the princess responded smoothing the sheets as she sat up.

Lili entered and quickly approached the side of the bed putting her forehead to Toph's, "Are you feeling well your Majesty... do you have a fever... you do seem a bit warm. I have been trying to wake you for the last 20 minutes, but I was reluctant to open the door... eh... without your permission... because of you know who. I can at least say, I never saw him here. Plausible deniability goes a long way. "

The princess smiled weakly,"I am fine cousin," Toph replied, her voice unusually familial and emotional. "I was just tired and slept in... thanks for caring so much Lili. You were always so nice to meeee..." she started to sob again, not really knowing why this time.

Lili sat down on the bed cradling her, "You're welcome my little Songbird. If you want, I can clear your morning schedule so that you can rest some more? Maybe some nice hot milk and honey with mixed fruit pie, for breakfast the way you like it... hmmm? I don't think there is anything critical until the ground breaking ceremonies."

"I think... I am okay now Lili," she exclaimed letting out a big sigh, and shaking her head, "...and I did promise, wooo, my mother I would help her with the hospital and orphanage projects." Toph squared her shoulders, "I don't want to disappoint… I will not disa...," the little princess started to wave her hands rapidly before her face, attempting to stem the flood of tears that threaten to breach her self control, "disappoint her and father. I know... I realize... I really did hurt her... didn't I when I left. This is a big day for her, and she needs me... she needs my help!"

The countess smiled, wiping away one of her own tears, "I understand cousin Toph... today uniform or dress today for such a noble occasion?"

Once again the earthbender had to catch her breath and maintain her demeanor, "Make it... something light and pretty... you know... something my mother... would enjoy seeing me in... really girly!" Toph smiled starting to feel lighter.

"I have just the thing cousin," Lili's voiced exuberantly. "A dress among dresses. One to compliment your eyes and make your Avatar's heart skip like a rabbiroo."

"I don't have much in the way of boobs now," Toph jested, pushing up on what she did, "...and padding won't work because he is kinda familiar with the girls already."

"Shame on you," the countess countered playfully. "A woman should never let a gentleman greet the udders before they are willing to buy the hippo-cow."

The princess rolled over laughing, never thinking of her slightly more than handfuls, as anywhere near the size of udders. "He already owns this hippo-cow, udders and all Lili," she informed her with a big toothy grin. Toph felt special... she also felt very... pure.

"Can I get that milk and pie for breakfast still Lili?" she asked meekly.

"Of course cousin," the countess answered, placing a small kiss on Toph's head. "You are the princess, so you can have whatever you desire."

* * *

Breakfast was a mix of five of Toph's favorite pies, including some healthy stuff on the side that Lili had included, that she readily ignored.

Her four cousin's joined her for breakfast, and she learned that Mei Mei, not only resembled her the most physically, but liked the same flavored pies and had a liking for the same sweet milk. it was uncanny how they even laughed at the same jokes and used the same phrases at times.

"I wonder if I'm gonna grow a set of knockers like her," Toph asked herself, knowing hers were growing rapidly. "Better watch out Sweetness, soon you'll have nothing on me."

As breakfast ended and the stewards cleared away the dishes from the suite, Lili called everyone to order.

"Mei Mei , Lei... prepare the princess' bath. Fong press the golden orchid dress. Cousin is going to be turning heads and breaking hearts today," Lili proclaimed as she started to layout the makeup.

Toph could hear all her ladies giggling as they hurried about their duties. She did feel very special... very, very special indeed.


	25. Caught Up

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Caught Up**

Aang was surprised when he got back to his room and on the bed laid the robes of a master airbender. The king had them specially made for him, the details were amazing. Aang's eyes now lit up, as he spied the authentic glider/staff from the Western Air Temple, an artifact from even before his time. These were thank you gifts from the king... and the sentiments were not lost on the young air nomad, as he wiped at his misty eyes.

After a long relaxing bath, he dressed, being sure to pay attention to every little fold and crease, not wishing to be scolded by the the ever watchful countess again. The fit was perfect. Even the hemp sandals were the correct size.

Aang looked in the full length mirror, "Tsk... the collar isn't high enough," he clicked his teeth, frowning at the massive passion mark. "I must say, when she does it, she really does it big!" he laughed, trying to think of a way to cover it.

His face twisted as he tried raising his shoulders and tucking his neck, but some of the hickey could always be seen to his chagrin. He took a moment more to think about what to do.

"Maybe I should tell everyone I'm sick," he thought. "Nah, Katara would then want to look me over and then... whoops, the gig is up!"

He then recalled that the older monks often wore linen scarfs about their necks to protect them from chaffing caused by the rough wool collars of their robes. This one was exactly the same. Aang smiled as he tore a white linen pillow case into strips. He selected the best fitting one, wrapping it around his neck and tucking the front ends into the robe, as he had seen Gyatso do several times.

He went again to the mirror to inspect his handiwork, "Perfect," he proclaimed before rushing out to keep his appointment with the Royal Artist.

* * *

The royal courier had come to the inn the night before with an urgent request directly from the Earth Queen for Ambassador Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara hurriedly read it, and squealed with joy at the invitation for her to join the Queen, the Princess, and the Avatar at an official event, announcing the creation of three orphanages and two hospitals, that would benefit the poor and disenfranchised within the walled city.

Invitations also arrived for her brother and the vivacious Kyoshi warrior as well. Early the next morning, the two hurried to Katara's room.

The young waterbender was already awake, getting ready for the day as she answered the door.

"Did you get one sis?" he asked proudly, strutting in right past her. "Mine is addressed to the World Council Vice Regent."

"Yeah, and duh, of course it is address to you," she laughed, closing the door after Suki entered. "You're the only one there is, Sokka."

Suki giggled as well, "He's been walking around like a flying peacock-squirrel, reading that scroll over and over again since it was delivered. Especially the part about addressing the people. I think his ego is getting bigger Katara!"

"No, that's impossible Suki... the world can't sustain such a load," she joked.

"Ha, ha..." he said dryly, "if you will excuse me now, I need to put the finishing touches on my oration I mustn't disappoint my public."

"Yeah not like you did on the Day of Black Sun," his sister reminded him with a smirk.

"Hey... that was just a momentary case of stage fright! I've gotten way past that! How many times have I addressed the assembly... even led the council?"

Katara kissed him on the cheek, "I know, I was just teasing... I'm proud of you big bro."

"Thanks sis," he replied, his cheeks a bit redder, "Coming Suki?"

The waterbender placed a hand on the Fan Master's arm, "Ah, can I borrow her for a few, Sokka?" Katara asked shyly. "Besides, it will give you time to finish your great oratory. You don't mind, do you Suki? We can order breakfast here."

Suki shrugged, "I don't mind, and this saves me from listening to his endless, boring speeches."

Sokka turned for the door, "My speeches are not endless!"

"He's right," Katara agreed, "...it does end, when everyone is bored to _sleep_!"

The Vice Regent left the room chuckling at how open he left himself.

"Good one Katara, " Suki howled, slapping her thigh. "Not often anyone gets the best of him like that."

"He's not the only smart one in the family Suki," she boasted catching her breath. "I have some sweet wine from last night, would you like some? It goes good in the morning as well."

"Sure... that sounds... fine," Suki accepted, moving to take a seat at the low table. "Katara, were you in here all day yesterday? I know we didn't seen you at all. Sokka was worried about you, but he didn't want to bother you. Aang asked him to check up on Appa and Momo. They said at the stables, you hadn't been by all day like you usually do... what's going on girl?"

The blue eyed girl over filled her wine glass, "Oops... clumsy me. I need to pay more attention. What were you saying Suki?"

"Put the bottle down and let's talk Katara... what's wrong?"

The waterbender flopped down on the sitting cushion next to her.

"I'm being punished Suki, I'm sure of it. The spirits are angry with me. That's the only reason I could come up with... that makes any type of sense!"

The warrior gave her a curious stare, "Why would the spirits be punishing you Katara? What did you do to deserve this... punishment?"

"I should have told Mai the truth... about me and Zuko," she exhaled, wiping at her reddened nose, "that would have been the right thing to do... wouldn't it?"

Suki took a swig of the wine before her, "You and his hotness, something between you two! Really... there was something between you two? I knew it! I told Sokka, I thought there was a spark or something happening there. Especially when you cane back from that trip to find that guy who killed your mom!"

"Nothing happened then Suki, we just put some old stuff behind us is all."

The warrior rubbed her chin, "So... if that's not when it happened then, when we were on Ember Island, huh... yeah? All that shirtless, raw hunkness, wore you down... am I right?"

Katara shook her head, "No... it was not like that Suki. I admit, when I first saw him at the South Pole, the day he raided our village, I thought I was going to melt through the ice under my feet. He was one good looking piece of man meat."

"Still is," the warrior sighed under her breath, taking another gulp. "Not that Sokka isn't... he's definitely more man than most... down under."

Katara lifted an eyebrow, "Well, you should know Suki. Anyway, my opinion changed when he tried to hurt Aang. All those times he kept coming after us, he was merciless... talking about his frick'n honor! And then after my fight with him at the North Pole, I knew he had no honor... none of them did. I knew he was just a selfish, evil, twisted jerk! I would have left him on that tundra to become snow hyena-bear droppings... but it was Aang who saved his worthless, stupid ass. In the long run, it was the right choice," Katara declared with a small sigh.

"And it saved a good looking piece of man meat, not many of those around," the fan master laughed.

Katara shot a cold stare her way, "I'm not trying to be funny Suki. I need somebody to listen to me. I told you all about Jet... and about Haru too. I haven't had any other girlfriends to confide in. I-I need your help... your advice. I thought... I truly felt, Aang was mine. Then... last night, I saw with my own eyes, she had him, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to change it."

Suki put a hand on her shoulder," Katara, c'mon, this is little Princess Flat Chest, we're talking about now. How can she be out doing you? He's been crazy about you... like forever!"

Katara reached over cupping one of Suki's breast, "She's got you by a quarter size already and still growing Suki. By years end, I'll be the one looking flat in comparison. Dammit, don't you get it! Her fruit is just coming into bloom... your's been picked... mine, well, I thought I knew who would be doing the picking, but... he's changed farms," she cried, taking several more gulps of the wine. "And it's all my fault, my punishment."

"Whoa, Katara... I can't believe Aang would ever prefer Toph over you, even if she were twice your size... well maybe at twice, let me rephrase that... at current sizes... or slightly..."

"Okay I get it Suki! Will you stop trying to make me feel better," she blared.

"Listen Katara... you did tell me about Jet. A little harmless infatuation... a kiss or two... some light petting. All girls go through that kind of stuff. Haru, you said was all in your head, and you still felt guilty about that. Personally, I don't think he likes girls... but that's just my opinion. So all this punishment shit must be about you and Zuko. So pour me some more wine, and don't leave out the details," Suki demanded.

* * *

Toph was surrounded by her four look-a-like cousins as they worked on their masterpiece. They finally stood back and surveyed her. Glances,nods and smiles passed between them, reflecting the same sentiment.

"She looks years older," Lei observed, moving her head from side to side. "Do you think auntie would approve?"

"I still say we should pad the tatas," Mei Mei commented, pointing at her chest. "Then she'll look more like me. Right now she's about as sexy as Fong over there."

"And what's wrong with me?" Fong confronted her buxom cousin.

"Nothing... and I do me nothing, in that B cup of yours," she quipped, poking Fong in the breast. "You really should talk to the sorceress about a potion to enhance that aspect of your boring little life... _virgin!"_

Lady Fong Bei Fong stepped closer with a menacing grin, "I'll enhance your rotten little life... _floozy!"_

"Ladies please!" the countess snapped. "Now is not the time for bickering. We have done the work, and she looks ravishing. But... we need a test... the walk test, perhaps?" Lili proposed with a smile, still staring at the little beauty. "That will assure we have created the prefect look."

"Hey, I just wanted a look that would please my Mom," the princess interjected, feeling more and more like a dress up doll.

"Believe me my little Songbird," Lili said, adjusting a stray hair, "...any dress that will have suitors fawning over you, is a dress that will please Aunt Poppy."

Toph could not argue with that logic. She surrendered herself once again to their care.

The full length, form fitting, gold, white and ocher dress, had the shape and pattern of wild mountain orchid embroidered onto it. It minimized her negatives and displayed her extremely narrow, but fit waist, through the cutouts on both sides, connecting top and bottom, forming an hourglass shape.

The design immediately drew attention to her curvaceous hips and round buttocks. It had a shallow V collar and short sleeves with a single slit that went up just over the knee on one side. Discreet enough for the Queen mother, but showing enough of her emerging shape, to garner the welcomed attention of a certain airbender.

Her hair was braided and swirled high upon her head. Two spirals framed her face. The light makeup was just enough to bring out her lips, making those large eyes stand out even more over her rouge painted cheeks. She wore matching silk slippers with extremely thin soles... custom made for her to still see through.

After a few moments, she had to ask, "What's a walk test? I already know how to walk."

Again her cousins giggled, as Lili started to elaborate, "Cousin, you did go to the classes with the matchmaker, didn't you?"

"Three times a week, from the time I was six, until I ran away," Toph announced with a long sigh, "I thought I was going to die! It was all so boring. Do this for him. Do that for him. Hell, by the end of the day, I just wanted to beat the snot out of that lazy good-for-nothing!"

Lili giggled with a hand over her mouth, "Understandable, but did they also teach you, how to walk?"

"You mean, how to shake what my momma gave me, so the guys can see I've got it going on?" Toph replied.

It was Lili's turn to sigh deeply at the brash statement, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I guess that is as good a definition as one can expect. So did you learn it?"

"Yeah," the little princess exclaimed, suddenly picking her nose. "I did it so good, dad forbade me to do it around the house because he had to keep firing guards for staring at his little girl inappropriately. The matchmaker said I was the best she had ever seen, a true protege. A master '_Head Bender_', was the way she put it to my mother."

Lili smiled brightly now, "Well, well, that is good news little cousin, because that is what this test is all about!" she exclaimed with a rather wicked laugh. "We're going to see how many of the guards' you turn as we walk to brunch today in that dress. Eye glances don't count, because they do that normally... you being so beautiful," Lili explained as Toph flushed. "There are a hundred lined up in the great hall on the way. We simply will look at the percentage who..."

"Take a good long look at one of your major assets. Breast, hips, legs... whatever," Lei cut in. "Mei Mei has the highscore so far. It's a 72," she was happy to say.

"So, this is a competition?" Toph asked, the thought turning up the corner of her mouth.

"Just a friendly one, no money is exchanged," Fong informed her.

"So Lili what's your score," the princess asked. "For sure I would have thought you would bury Mei Mei... tits and all."

"She doesn't participate," Mei Mei sneered. "It really is so sad, I have no competition with these other two. I don't even have to try."

"To answer your question, your Majesty, as the head lady, I did not want to degrade my underlings," Lili explained, glaring at their boisterous cousin.

Toph smiled broadly, "Okay, today if I walk... we all walk ladies," the princess commanded. "No excuses, no holding back! By the time we're done, those guys will be in neck braces! Now go and get your best stepp'n dress on!"

* * *

Katara took two more heavy drinks of the low alcohol wine, wishing she had something stronger as the Kyoshi captain stared at her.

"Now Katara, you know I'm not gonna tell another soul, not even Sokka. You evidently need to get this off your chest, and seriously, I'm here for you girl... so, just take it slow and tell me about it... all about it."

The waterbender nodded, "Zuko... he at first seemed like my type of guy. You know, the only guy before even near my age was my brother and..."

"Let's not go there," Suki warned. "I know all about you two's early years... first kiss... let's not replay that, okay?"

The waterbender nodded, "Okay, your right, no need to go over that kids stuff... so silly right?"

"Are you trying to get on my nerves Katara?" Suki asked, scowling at her.

Her eyes shifted away, "No Suki... I don't understand why it's so hard to tell you about this, and it was so easy to talk about the other stuff."

"Maybe because this was more personal," Suki proposed with a sly smile.

"Hmm... I don't think so," Katara responded flatly, "I really think it's because I'm... embarrassed."

Suki looked up surprised, "Well... that can be the case too."

Katara sighed, "You know how after you do something... ah... you really just didn't think about, you ask yourself... why? That's how I feel right now. I kissed him Suki... and I don't mean a little brotherly peck either. I mean a tongue twisting, lip sucking, spit swapping, air stealing kind of kiss."

"Wow... that's really... really, a descriptive way of putting it Katara. So when did this... ah, historic event of a kiss happen?"

"The day of Sozin's Comet," she told her. "It was right after I discovered he was still alive and that he had channeled away most of Azula's lightening. I was just overwhelmed with joy and gratitude, seeing him... not burnt lifeless, like Aang was. He did take that hit for me... for Yue sake. He looked so sweet, so... so... _hot!_ I was dripping Suki! And not because I just came out of a block of ice. It was like my body just moved on it's own. One moment I was working on his chest wound, the next... I had my hand in his pants, working his... well you know, while I continued to suck his face off. I totally took advantage of him Suki."

The Kyoshi captain sat back with her hand over her mouth, "Katara, you little vixen! B-but why are you so embarassed?"

"Because Suki," she exhaled looking down, "I was just caught up by the moment. It had nothing to do with love, not even remotely. He told me after he... huh... finished... that training Aang wasn't the only reason he joined our group. That it was mainly me, and the guilt he felt betraying me here in Ba Sing Se. He also told me... he loved me, and that if I would have him, he would... be by my side... forever."

"Wha-what did you say girl? How did you answer him?" Suki gasped in anticipation.

"I told him... I would think about it, and give him my answer in the morning. But that morning, when I went to his room, I saw Mai there, helping him on with his robe. When they hugged and kissed, I figured, he had been caught up in the moment as well. So you see, there was no need for me to give him an answer after all," the healer sighed, pouring more wine. "Should we order breakfast now Suki?"

The Fan Master gazed at the waterbender in disbelief, "Okay... huh... so... uh... breakfast... yeah, okay."


	26. Pretty!

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Pretty!**

The war had left lots of orphans all across the Earth Kingdom. Bands of youth running around trying just to survive were quickly becoming a major social problem. There was also the issue of war veterans. Many of them injured and/or permanently disabled, needing continuous medical care. To make matters worse, famine because of crop destruction, illness and injury, displacements, all considered collateral damages, effected vast numbers of civilians across the country. These outcasts of a previously callous society, now looked with hope to the palace.

Katara felt very honored to be asked to the charity outing. Plus this was an opportunity for her to reclaim her super powered beau from the crafty princess.

"Only losers give up without a fight Katara," Suki had told her. "If you have to... _bang_ his brains out... but only if you have to!"

She didn't quite know what the second part meant, but it sounded encouraging nonetheless.

After the pep talk, they decided to go to the Fancy Lady Day Spa and get the full treatment. The spa always made her feel good.

"What will it be for the heroes of the Earth Kingdom," the proprietress asked with a smile.

"Full makeovers," Katara said with a wide toothy grin, "we're having brunch with the new Queen. Please, do it up."

The lady snapped her fingers, "Of course, only the best for you, Lady Katara and also you Lady Suki, hero of Wulong Forest. No charge for you two. Ladies... the premium package!" A swarm of attendants fell upon them, stripping off their clothes and guiding them into the mud baths.

Two hours later, off to the dress shops they ran. The Kyoshi warrior had wanted to wear her customary uniform, but the waterbender talked her out of the militaristic attire for this occasion. "C'mon Suki, don't you think these people have seen too many uniforms and weapons? Let's just dress like normal people," Katara had told her.

"You're right... but I have to at least carry a fan and a sword, somewhere on me. They represent my spirit and my soul as a warrior," Suki explained.

Katara found a sky blue moon flower kimono with slits up to the calves, perfect for the occasion. This gown was just formal enough to say business, but sexy enough, around the bust and hips, to grab the attention of a certain Airbender. She even bought some lacy silk underwear, though the feel took a little getting used too, but they did look sexy.

Suki found a turquoise wrap with a wide silk belt that tied in the back. It had long wide sleeves, billowing out to cuffs. Perfect concealment for her fans and short sword.

The girls purchased new shoes, hair pieces and with a swish of the hip, were causing accidents up and down the boulevards. They had changed at the store in order street test their new looks.

Distracted men ran into posts and each other, while cart drivers collided. Wives and girlfriends swatted, prodded and chastised loudly at the jaw dropping gawking.

"See Katara, you're steaming today," the Fan Master laughed. "Aang will be on his knees, kissing your feet girl!"

"I hope so Suki, because the only thing he's been kissing lately... is Toph's ass."

Katara was still frustrated by Aang giving all his attention to the new princess at the Announcement Tea. She ended up that night, venting to Zuko and a rather irritated looking Mai, for what was probably hours.

"Look Katara, you know Aang, I know Aang. He's a nice guy. If anyone can take advantage of him, it would be Toph. Just give them some space, and he'll grow tired of it all and slip away... right back to you.. okay?"

Mai shook her head quietly behind him. When Zuko left to go to the bathroom, Mai added her opinion.

"Look Katara, that little she wolf has her polished claws so locked around his staff, it'll take a doctor to extract it. She's got to be doing him, and I mean doing him good! He's walking like a man that's been hitting it! If you want him back, you better get into the fight and show him what he's missing! Do you understand me little _virgin?"_

The next day, she stayed in her hotel room, thinking over Mai's word. Aang's walk had been different, his mannerism, more masculine. All that was true. She cried until she was tired of crying... and then she cried some more. Then came her resolution.

"Okay Aang... I'm all in... and so... you can have all of me," she declared to herself. "I'm turning up the steam... Ditch Witch!"

Now she was made up and dressed up to the hilt. Heads were turning and men were tripping over their own feet. Today, she felt good, and like her usual confident self.

"Oh yeah Toph, today he's mine!" she said to herself.

A carriage arrived at the Inn, right on schedule, to take the three of them to the palace.

"You two look great," Sokka said as he observed them. "My, my Katara... if you weren't my sister..."

"Oh... stop it, Sokka," she blushed deeply, with a shy smile, her cerulean eyes beaming.

"Yeah Sokka, stop it!" Suki warned with a threatening scowl.

* * *

Aang finished his sitting and now rushed to the private dining hall for the brunch. He wanted to make especially sure that the scarf stayed in place to avoid any needless embarrassment or lies. As he walked in he froze, it was Katara looking more sophisticated than he had ever seen.

"Well how do I look Aang," she prompted him striking a pose, "I thought you might like this... it is your favorite color... right?""

The Avatar smiled as he nodded and then she saw his eyes drift past her. His mouth suddenly hung open, and his cheeks turned a blazing red.

Katara didn't even need to turn around to know who had snatched away her victory, "Toph," she growled under her breath, even as she did, crossing her arms.

But she did she his point. The princess was shining! Toph was radiant in her golden dress, followed by her ladies-in-waiting. She was the picture of elegance and grace. All eyes in the room were on her, as she strolled past the Avatar, delivering a wink from behind her fan.

Katara never knew the once tom-boy had that much feminine prowess, and she felt threatened, extremely threatened as Mai mouthed, "I told you so."

Aang stood dumbfounded with mouth wide open. His eyes locked on her every move. He could only follow the Princess with his head, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Close your mouth Aang, before a fly lands in it," Suki prompted him, feeling bad for the waterbender. "Remember, no matter how pretty she's dressed, it's just Toph."

"Yeah, Toph," the enthralled airbender said dreamily, forgetting Katara was in earshot. "Yeah, wow... pretty Toph... pretty, pretty Toph."

* * *

The slap that resounded off the back of the Avatar's bald head, sounded almost like a thunder clap. The sheer force sent his chin to his chest causing him to bite his tongue in the process.

Katara now had more attention than she wanted, standing beside him with the offending red palmed hand, still raised high in the air over his stinging head.

She blushed furiously, scanning the faces of the onlookers, "Eh, eh... uh... mosquito," she alleged nervously with a chuckle, "...oops? Aang come with me, I need to speak to you," she ordered, taking his arm and dragging him off to the side into a small alcove.

"What was that?" Katara yelled in a harsh whisper. "Pretty Toph? I admit, she looks better than average... today... but to say pretty..."

"Yeah Twinkle Toes... what is that suppose to mean," Toph asked walking up behind the angry waterbender, startling her. "Were you leering at your blind Sifu?"

Katara spun around, "Toph... wha... I mean why are you here? I was just..."

"I know what you were just about to do Sweetness. Remember I have extra good hearing," the princess exclaimed, pointing to her ears. "I wouldn't want to miss this show, especially not when I'm the main topic, and he's being a perv."

Aang turned multiple shades of red, as he looked to the floor, unable to speak. He tasted the blood in his mouth as his throbbing tongue was still swelling. Even though his head was down, he was still pealing off side glances at the pretty petite princess. He just couldn't help himself now, even with the menacing specter of the wrathful waterbender right next to him.

"Perv," he thought, his breahing becoming ever deeper, "that might be a good description of me right now. Toph if you could read my mind, you'd know, I only want to get you out of that dress and unto my bed! If you were dressed like this when you asked me this morning, we would have been joined before the word would have been completed."

The earthbender could feel his rapidly accelerating vitals. It excited her.

"Well you really can't blame him Toph," Katara surprisingly defended him, though the nonverbal communication, " you do look absolutely incredible, and also he's just a dumb guy... raging hormones and all!"

Toph started to laugh, "So is that the issue Twinkles Toes? I got your hormones all a raging," she asked walking closer to him. "Then... this is probably driving them absolutely crazy... hey?" she said, rubbing his chest, feeling his heart rate increase just like her own. "Hmm, feeling a bit trapped my pupil?"

Katara didn't like what she was seeing, as the two stood only a hairsbreadth apart, with this strange tension around them, "Enough Toph... leave him alone! He's not your plaything."

"Why Sugar Queen, are you the only one who gets to have some fun with this wayward boy?" the little general asked in a tone now sounding agitated. "He takes and disrespects you and me in public. Doesn't that deserve punishment of some sort? I think so girlfriend!"

Before Katara could object, the princess's hand was across the airbender's face, sounding just as loud a her strike. Aang's head snapped to the side and then back front, with a menacing glare.

What Katara didn't see was that Toph hand was cupped. It went gently against his cheek, while she struck her thigh, a trick she learned for effect in the Earth Rumble Arena. He also knew it from their scamming days. Aang's glare wasn't anger, but from the lust that was steadily building! Toph was feeling rather saucy herself. He knew this performance wasn't over yet, in fact, he was counting on it.

"You eyeballing me boy," she snapped at him, now removing the air between them with her hands on her hips, "you want to hit me back Arrow Head!"

Katara stepped beside them, "Toph... he looks kinda mad... I wouldn't..."

"You mad No Nuts?," the princess joked harshly, as her body tortuously brushed his, "I can't see if you're mad or not, and I really don't care. So I'll just check for the nuts!"

"NO TOPH!" Katara called out, just as the earthbender took hold of the monk's arms, pressed in quickly lifting her knee right between his legs. Aang doubled over, falling back against the wall.

The princess turned towards Katara with a satisfied look, "I think he's learned his lesson now Sweetness. Oh he yeah, does or did have have nuts. Small one... but nuts all the same. You may want to check on them if you are thinking about kids in the future," she snickered, walking back into the hall, leaving a groaning Avatar.

Again, Katara was totally oblivious to the subterfuge played upon her. The timing was perfect as Aang's face dove into Toph's chest, while her knee slowly lifted and withdrew giving his naughty bits a nice rub. The rouse had come off perfectly, as he enjoyed her stroll away, swinging those full hips.

Katara hugged his back while he was still bent, "Oh Aang I'm so sorry... she can be such a brute. I'd like to teach her a lesson one day... are you okay?"

"T-tatara," he tried to speak with his swollen tongue.

"Oh what's wrong my love?" she asked moving around to front of him, helping him stand more erect.

"Id, Id blit bly tund! It all tollen."

"That evil little Dirt Devil," Katara snarled, blaming Toph for her handiwork. "Hurting my Aangy's pride and his tongue. At least I can take care of one of them," she remarked seductively. "Stick it out."

Aang's heart skipped a beat at the order, not quite sure what she wanted him to stick out.

She watched as Aang just stood bewildered, "C'mon... nobody's looking if that is what you're worried about Aang. I'm sure it's pretty sore right?"

He just stood still, trying in his heat, to make a decision again as to what she wanted him to pull out.

"Oh for Yue's sake," she finally exclaimed sucking his tongue into her mouth, as the soft healing glow framed her lips.

Immediately his tongue felt normal, but they didn't stop until a few more lip sessions had been shared just to make sure.

"Thanks Toph," Katara thought holding him in her arms.

All he that filled his mind was the princess in that orchid dress... and peeling her out of it.

* * *

Suki jabbed Sokka in his ribs as he watched Toph go by. a bit too closely.

"Yep, our little tomboy is really growing up, the boys are noticing, that backside," she thought as she observed the other men around the room.

Zuko's eyes had been locked on the princess from the moment she reentered the room. It was so obvious that the fish roll he held was still at his lips, uneaten.

Mai hadn't noticed as she was talking to Iroh, but slyly glancing at a certain blue eyed guy.

Suki got the tall girls attention and pointed towards the mesmerized Fire Lord. "What are you looking at," she growled," pinching him in the back of his arm, "...you're drooling over her."

"Ow-ow-ow... that really hurts Mai... I-I was just... okay, you caught me... I'm sorry, but... she's beautiful." Zuko exclaimed, freely looking.

Mai took another look herself, "Indeed."

Toph turn their way, "Why thank you, Lady Mai," she said with a small curtsy.

The princess then unfurled her golden fan, and dropped her foggy jade eyes the Fire Lord's way, "and as always your Majesty, your attention is my eternal pleasure."

Zuko swallowed hard, a grin appearing upon his lips, "And yours... mine..." was all he could reply as Mai's elbow connected with his short rib, sending a wave of indescribable pain through him. The fish roll hitting the floor as well.

"We'll talk with you later Toph," Mai chimed in as she lead the gasping monarch away.

Katara walked slowly back in the room, arm-in-arm with the Avatar. She again had her feeling of victory as they joined with their friends.

Now all of them, Suki, Sokka, Mai, Zuko, Katara and Aang, hovered around the adorned princess.

"Okay spill it Toph," Katara demanded, "how did you go from looking like a ragamuffin one day, to a goddess the next? Even caterpillars need more time to change!"

Toph blushed slightly with a smile, "I can't take any credit for this Sugar Queen. I never know how I look, being blind and all. So if I look as good as you say, and these poor sore guys indicate, then you can thank those four ladies over there." she remarked pointing over to her four cousins.

Katara looked at the other lookalikes in amazement. She was so taken up with the eartbender's transformation, she had totally ignored the ladies-in-waiting,"Hey Toph did you copy yourself or something?"

"They're all relatives Sweetness, and the one that looks like an older version of me, with the real big chest, that's Mei Mei. Be careful, if you want to hang onto your men ladies," Toph warned the girls.

At the advice all three guys got a sharp pain in the ribs again for ogling the seductress' rather exemplary cleavage, in her extremely low cut gown.

"Okay then that explains it Toph. They all look like goddesses themselves," Katara complimented them, "maybe, you could get them to do my makeup and hair sometimes."

"Sure Katara, why don't all the you girls spend the night with me. It'll be fun, you too Mai," she suggested, still giggling at the guy's pain.

Mai was flattered. She had never been included in this tight little groups outings.

"Go on Mai, you'll have fun" Zuko encouraged her, rubbing his side, "gives you a chance to run with some new girls... and me to heal. "

The knife thrower thought for a second, "Okay Toph... it does sound like fun but I didn't bring anything to sleep in or to wear tomorrow. Will I have time to go back to the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Neither did the rest of us," Suki added, "So we'll need to go to the Inn as well."

"That is never a problem here my ladies," Lili informed them, joining the gathering. "We have many wardrobes of clothes. I am sure we can find something that will suite each of you perfectly. If not, the royal tailors will make any alterations you wish."

"Then it all settled girls?" Toph asked rhetorically, as the three women stood in stunned silence. "We'll have a sleep over tonight! Lili tell the chef we'll need some special goodies. Also girls, tell Lili, if you have a taste for anything unusual."

"You-you mean like sea prunes?" Katara asked pensively, "real sea prunes... not those ocean kumquats... yuck."

The countess smiled, "Our chef keeps a regular supply on hand for the Northern Water Tribe diplomats, Ambassador," the countess answered with a smile. "Many say he makes them better than their mothers."

Katara and Sokka were drooling. "Toph can't I stay too," the new Vice Regent begged. "I'll just keep out of the way?"

"This is a girls only night Snozzles, but you guys can hang out with Aang, I'm sure he's lonely. I'll make sure you get the same treats."

A tear came to the Water Tribesman's eye, "Have I told you lately Toph, you're the best friend a guy could have!," Sokka sighed deeply.

"No, but you can definitely stand to say it more often," she laughed punching him in the arm.

"Your Majesty... remember decorum. Punching is on the list," Lili reminded her.

"The List?" Mai inquired in her flat tone.

"It's just my list of don'ts when I'm in public. Like, you know, picking my nose or spitting."

"So acting like a normal, respectable person Toph? " Katara snickered.

"Okay... if you say so, Madame Fussy Britches," Toph fired back.

Katara rolled her bright blue eyes, "Do you always have to be so snide Toph?"

Toph folded her arms, "Do you always have to be so, _mothering,_ Sweetness?"

The two seemed to be glaring at each other for a moment, and then they started to laugh.

"Okay Lili... sea prunes for my sister here," Toph reiterated, "...and make sure the slobbering guy gets some too."

"Yes your Majesty, I'll make sure all will be ready," she replied with a curtsy, noting that the men were observing her cleavage as well.


	27. Heartfelt

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se**

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Heartfelt**

When Toph invited the girls for an overnight Aang's heart sank. He really wanted to get to know that dress, up close and personal, and especially play in those braids. Those exquisitely formed braids were driving him crazy and he had to restrain his hands from just reaching out to grab them several times.

Toph could feel his heart beating like a drum and knew she had him on the edge of his seat. She had planned to give him a bit more than a kiss or two later as to make up for the morning's mishap. It was her intentions to give the Avatar a private showing of the dress, and what laid behind, that was before she absentmindedly invited the girls to sleepover.

"I'll have to play dress up for you another day, my love," she thought longingly. "I so want you Aang!" she she churned inwardly.

Toph was _Numero Uno,_ even with Katara in the room, and she delighted in it. Right now she was feeling both _sexy_ and very_naughty._ She felt his stare upon her, even as they ate. His seat was next to hers, same as with the reception and he took the opportunity to place a hand on her knee, under the draped table.

"Higher," she whispered, her appearance not changing to anyone else.

He obediently moved up to her upper leg, squeezing it gently.

"Higher," she commanded once more in a voice only her could hear.

This time he was boldly at her hip and upper thigh, his fingers resting inwardly across her lap.

"Perfect," she hummed as she took a spoon of soup, knowing the teasing was bringing him to the brink.

Aang was not going to be undone so easily, as he made one more bold move. This time Toph could not hold her composure. She swallowed hard, coughing loudly.

"Is everything alright your Majesty," the chief steward asked, rushing over.

She wiped the corners of her mouth daintily with her napkin, as she kicked her lover in the shin under the table, "I'm fine, just a little too hot is all. It is very good, thank you."

Aang now grimaced as the pain radiated up his leg.

"Ah, also to hot for you as well I see, your Grace," the man noted with a bow. "Should have have new bowls served?"

"That is not necessary," the airbender said, as small columns of air formed over his and the princess' bowls. "This should do the trick."

"If you were a bit more patient, lover, " she whispered again, sipping her cooler soup. _"I would have... let you continue the journey, as you wished._"

This time he gagged and coughed loudly, "Uhmph... no need... to be concerned, still a little hot," he exclaimed, waiving away the steward.

* * *

Toph walked with Katara out to where the coaches were parked, using the _'walk'._ The young Avatar trailed behind the two beauties, his heart beating in rhythm to the motion of the princess' swaying hips. His eyes followed every move as he sucked in his bottom lip, anticipating the next time he could feel her in his hands. Toph knew she had him right where she wanted.

Aang had never seen her in a dress this form fitting. The way the material clung and enfolded each cheek was like a work of art. Aang even felt a moment of sadness when she finally sat down on the bench, taking it all from view.

The ladies-in-waiting sat down as well on benches behind them. Three of them seemed very happy, but Mei Mei sat with a scowl. Her record had fallen to the princess, and not just by a few.

The rest of the group crowded in, talking about many things. They were catching up on all the exciting changes that were happening throughout the world. The Queen had not arrived from the dining room yet, and so this was just a time to relax and enjoy the beautiful vistas, as they looked out over the city.

Aang's eyes however were locked on one. He couldn't out rightly just stare at her, but he did take every opportunity to linger and speak with her as often as he could.

"Um... Sifu... uh... the weather... it's nice, don't you agree?" he yammered, feeling like a total idiot, especially in front of the glaring waterbender.

Toph smiled softly, her look melting his heart,"It is _Twinkle Toes_... it is a lovely day."

"What the hell was that Toph!" Katara yelled at her.

"What Sweetness?" she replied innocently. "He just mentioned the weather... and I..."

Katara leaned into her face, "Don't give me that yak shit, '_Twinkle Toes', _you've never said it like that before!" she accused. "What's going on here?"

"Your choker is too tight, Sugar Queen," Toph laughed, waving a hand in her face. "You're definitely hearing things. I always call him Twinkle Toes and and I always say it the same way! You better get your ears checked, nobody else is acting funny."

Katara looked around, nobody else had seemed to notice. What she couldn't see was the flush of the princess' cheeks behind her makeup or the completely goofy look on the airbender's face, being that he had turned away.

"I'm watching you," Katara warned.

"_I'm watching you_," Toph mocked, sticking out her tongue.

"Well Aang, this is a pretty sweet setup you got here bud,"Sokka nudged him, " ...and Toph, she's look'n steaming hot today! I have to say, you've really helped her along. I guess that night got the woman in her going."

"Didn't Suki tell you, we... uh, you know," Aang tried to insinuate, without saying too much, "...huh... I've made my choice, Sokka."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah... I know what Suki said, but with all this sugar around, and now that you have a sweet tooth... (he winked), no one can blame you for just looking. What's the harm in that... you hearing me bro? I've been seeing how those ladies-in-waiting been checking you out. They definitely been wanting a little avatar action. Just enjoy the moment is all I'm saying, but remember who you really love... and Aang, stay true to your heart."

The Avatar nodded, bumping fists with his buddy.

"Aang... what's that on your neck" Katara asked straining to see from across Toph.

In all the commotion, his scarf had slipped down enough to show the top of the bruise. Fortunately, Sokka was on the opposite side as Aang quickly covered it again, "Oh... uhm... I burned myself a little... just trying a new firebending, slash airbending move... it's nothing really Katara. I put some ice on it."

Zuko walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Good that you're still practicing Aang, and yeah you are going to get burned from time to time. When you play with fire, those things happen," his firebending teacher laughed.

"You should let me take a look at that Aang," the waterbender suggested with a curious glance, standing. "It looks kinda bad from here. I can give you a quick healing session and then it'll be over. I know how bad those flash burns can hurt Aang."

He was just about to panic as the Queen arrived. Aang was never happier to see anyone.

"You're Highness, welcome," he said with a bow, as the others stood.

"Thank you for attending Avatar Aang... and all your friends as well," she greeted them. "We will get going shortly."

Poppy began to circulate and greet each of them.

Aang now took the opportunity to go out to the restroom. As he stood in the mirror evaluating the bruising, he smiled, recalling the events of the morning.

"Oh boy Toph, she'll recognize this for sure," he thought, "Sokka has them all the time and she constantly is yelling at him about how unsightly they are. I have to make this look good."

He carefully folded down his collar as not to burn it. He placed his two fingers against the bruise, trying to gauge how much force for a just a flash burn as closed his eyes. Suddenly a small hand grabbed his fingers, pulling them away and turning him her direction. Her other hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. It was sweet and salty, filled with a mixture of emotions. As she pulled away, she laid her head on his chest, hearing the pounding of his heart.

"No Aang, please don't do it... please," she begged him softly. "Th-this was... all my fault. And-and you shouldn't have to suffer for my stupidity. I'll tell Sweetness the truth. She'll be sad... she'll maybe even kick my ass, but that's okay too."

Aang embraced her tightly, "Listen love, it was just a lover's mistake... and I did enjoy it, really I did. It will only hurt for a little while, and you are well worth it my love. Besides, you can make it up to me later," he whispered, tracing her braids and down to her cheeks, capturing a tear in the process. "I'm really looking forward to that! That thing you said about earthbending... the form and the maidenhead... is that true?"

Toph smiled, "Well, Mei Mei says it is... and she should know."

Aang let his hand slip down to caress her backside, "I'm looking forward to finding out for myself now... with great anticipation... my little love," he whispered heatedly.

She clung tightly to him,"As you wish... I am your lover."

He pulled back, "Now go, I have to do this for us."

"For us?" she asked, facing up.

"Yes for us. Did you think I was doing this just to keep your secret. It's our secret. This is for Toph and Aang... we are one."

She kissed him passionately again, raising a leg across his side. She guided his hand, letting it slide up her bare leg.

His heart started to pick up as his hand reached further in, finding no obstacles. Her hip was firm and taunt, the skin, smooth and soft. He dared to venture in farther, his eyes widening, no fabric, only her!

"I am all yours my love," she declared speaking into his mouth, "...and I will make this up to you. In ways you've only dreamed of. I will wear those veils... and anything... or nothing... " she expressed, taking his earlobe in her teeth.

He let his hand journey on, as she seethed in deeply at his touch.

"Dangerous territory... my love," she moaned, "Ka-Ka... oh hell... Sweetness... is waiting for you... " she groaned, as her head rolled back.

He slowly removed his hand as she lowered her leg, their tongues and lips, pressing, locking, spinning and intertwining as they did so.

Toph smoothed out her skirt as she silently turned and started to leave. She stopped near the entrance she had made in the wall... listening. The sound of the ignition and his groan of pain, caused her to wince, as a tear escaped her mint green eyes. She repeated her promise to him as she left, closing the wall, determined to be strong for the both of them.

Aang examined the flash burn, being sure it covered the bruised area sufficiently. It stung like hell, as he bent some water across it to cool the burning sensation.

He thought about his moment with the princess, admiring the burn, "Yep, Toph, you're well worth all of this," he exclaimed, replacing the scarf.

* * *

As expected, Katara was right there to meet him as he walked out. She walked over and removed the scarf off without asking him.

"Sit Aang, this burn is still red no doubt from this scarf, and it looks like you burned your ear as well, at least the lobe. I could have taken care of this before brunch you idiot. I expect this macho stuff out of Zuko or my brother, but not out of you. You really didn't have to suffer," she scolded him as she bent water from a small bowl she had obtained from the dining hall. "I don't know why you guys have to play this tough role. How much more manly can you be than the Avatar?"

She charged the water to a bright glow as it formed over her hand, applying it the wound. The burning subsided, replaced by a soothing sensation as the bruising disappeared.

"All done," she announced giving him a gentle kiss on the spot. "Wasn't that easy... and I only work for kisses."

"Well Dr. Katara, I think you have definitely earned your fee," Aang uttered as he leaned over and gave her kiss. To Katara's chagrin, it was far too short and chaste.

"Ah Aang... what was that?"

"You know uh... your payment."

"That wasn't even a brotherly kiss!" she snapped, " I think you need to..."

This time he interrupted her complaint with a huge head twisting, lip locking, tonsil tickling smooch!

"Anymore wounds you want me to work on... or do you just want to pay on account." she said breathlessly, her eyes still closed.

"I think the carriage is waiting for us Katara, we can sort it all out later," he proposed, taking her by the hand.

"Okay," she agreed, a bit disappointed. "Just remember, that was only a down payment. That was... a lot of work."

He smiled winking, "I figured as much, but I'm looking forward to paying in full!", he lied, asking Toph to forgive him in his thoughts.

* * *

Toph and her mother sat on one side while Aang and Zuko on other, of the posh green open royal carriage. Katara and the others rode in similar carriages that trailed behind. They were all flanked by soldiers on ostrich horses, carrying the royal banners.

The moment they left the palace compound, throngs of people lined the streets cheering. People were screaming their names and pointing at them with adoration. The heroes waved back, experiencing what the Queen meant when she said, "Please wave to them my dears, because the people love to see royalty and heroes. It lifts their spirits to be acknowledged by people such as you."

Katara notice that Iroh, who sat across from her, was waving, but in very subdued manner.

"Is something wrong Uncle, the people love you here," she told him, while continuing to wave enthusiastically.

He looked sadly into Katara's eyes, "The people know me as the Liberator of Ba Sing Se, not as the Dragon of the West. I killed their fathers and sons... I created many of these orphans and maimed these men. I hope... I can do some good for all the wrongs I have done against these people."

Katara stopped her waving and looked into his eyes, "Uncle, you have already done so much for them. I am sure in time, you will see that you had to be both men... to save this city. Didn't you sacrifice your own son to learn that lesson?"

The profound statement made him sit up in surprise, "How did you get so wise Katara?"

"Well, I get my wisdom at a little teashop, from a wise man, that makes the best tea in town... because it is made with extra love," she giggled and winked, as she stretched over to hug the old general.

This time, they both waved in earnest to the crowd, that grew larger as they progressed to the site.

"How's the burn Aang," Zuko asked leaning over, "...did you get it taken care of?"

"Yeah Katara... you know, between the two of us, she's become an expert at burns," he answered as they both laughed.

His teacher's face now got grave, "That was pretty high up on your neck, and by your ear. If you had hair, that could have been much more serious... what move were you trying to do?"

"Well, I'm actually embarrassed to say Zuko... I was trying to create a move... and mix airbending and fire together."

"Oh, and the back draft got you?"

"Yep... exactly. I'm just lucky I was fast enough to not get burned more. Being a waterbender, does come in handy."

"Don't count on that all the time Aang," Zuko admonished him. "I've done a few moves like that myself but unfortunately, I still have many of the scars. There was no Katara to fix me up back then. She's a real special lady Aang, and you're so lucky to have her in your life."

The Avatar swallowed hard, looking over at the earthbender, who had her face turned out as if looking at the crowd, "Yeah thanks Zuko... I am very lucky."

Of course Toph was listening to the conversation between Zuko and Aang. She was happy to hear that Katara had already healed his burn and that made her feel better. Something else she picked up though... in Zuko voice.

"So your Hotness... you've got a soft spot for the Sugar Queen. Maybe what you need in your diet is a little more Sugar than bitter," she joked to herself, hearing his tone of regret. "There maybe a way to eliminate the competition after all," Toph thought with glee as she waved to the crowd with both hands now.


	28. Bloomer

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him.]**_

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

**Bloomer**

The group was extremely tired as the girls went with Toph to her suite and the guys, including Iroh, enjoyed a lavish meal with King Lao and several of his high ranking officials in the King's private dining room.

Katara, Suki and Mai were given the royal treatment. The princess' apartment was transformed into an exquisite spa and awesome buffet.

As the girls were being pampered, the guys were discussing the new state of world affairs.

"Have you thought about a marriage alliance with our Kingdom, your Highness," General How asked the new Fire Lord boldly. "Our princess is quite becoming."

"Zuko is very well acquainted with Sifu Toph," Aang replied sullenly. "They are like... siblings for the most part. Isn't that right Zuko?"

"Well, let me put it this way, she's more of a sister to me than my own," the Fire Monarch commented with a raised glass, "And, spirits help the man that would make her cry."

That last comment took the monk back a bit, as he exchanged glances with the Water Tribesman.

The men retired to a large lavish library for brandy, all except for the young monk, who held on to his grape juice, while the conversation suddenly got more interesting.

"Please... everyone... rank means nothing, speak plainly as friends and colleagues. Get to know one another, " the king invited all.

The head of the Council of Five, wasted no time in approaching the airbender, "Avatar Aang, I know that the princess is your Sifu, but do you really think she is qualified to be Inspector General of the entire Army?" General How asked as he sat in an over stuffed chair, adjacent to the King's. "What does the mind of a woman know of warfare or strategy?"

Iroh twirled the dark brandy in is his snifter, heating it, "Princess Azula, my niece took this city at the tender age of 14. I believe she took it out from under you. I seriously doubt gender or age has anything to do with warfare, or strategy."

The general huffed, remembering the shameful experience, as he took a gulp of his drink.

Sokka leaned forward, "General, I use to think that women weren't much use in combat either, just walking baby makers. That was until I saw the courage and power of women like my Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior Captain, and my own sister, and most certainly Toph. They even bested the palace guard here. You should be really proud of her, your Highness. Aang and Zuko can tell you that there is no one like her as a teacher or for that matter, an earthbender."

Lao nodded, feeling the emotions, "I am... more than a dozen sons."

"So you hold this... girl... this young woman, if you would, in high esteem Avatar?" Prime Minister Chen asked dryly, "I can understand your situation. You have a multitude of lifetimes to see through, but we... we must consider the here and now!"

Aang's face hardened, not appreciating his tone, "I do hold her in the highest of esteem Prime Minister. All of my lifetimes tell me that she's more than capable... not only of doing what she has been tasked with... but far beyond! Even maybe one day being Prime Minister."

Chen huffed in disbelief, with a smirk, "Well then, it's irrefutable isn't it Avatar. Let's just hope, she'll live up to all our expectations, and I'll happily turn over my seat to her."

Sokka was now miffed, "We'll hold you too that! You pompous..."

"Now Sokka, Vice Regent, this is just a friendly chat. Minister Chen doesn't know or appreciate Toph as we do, but I'm sure one he will," the Fire Lord expressed, glaring into the man's eye, sending shivers through the Prime Minister. "I bet then he'll be happy to back her fully. You know, Minister Chen, some would consider me young, for a Fire Lord... or even Sokka here, as Vice Regent... but most assuredly, Aang..."

"I think it is time the young had an opportunity," the Dragon of the West broke in, quelling the ever threatening mood. "We older folks... we've had our day, and to tell you the truth... we have not done so well these last few years, have we?"

"B-but youth... and foolishness often go hand-in-hand," another nobleman warned, three seats away. "The only way the young moose-lion learns to hunt... is when they are given a chance! She will make mistakes... but maybe, less than we have." the shaky voice declared. "Chen, give the girl a chance!"

The Prime Minister sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, "Father! Please do not embarrass me?"

The room erupted into laughter as the Prime Minister flushed thoroughly.

Gen. Sung chortled in his subdued way, "She helped save my city, when that damnable drill was at the wall. Just ask any Dai Li agent who they would rather face in battle... your elite troops, or Toph Bei Fong. That's good enough for me," the droopy man commented, pursing his lips. "Of course, I would not have believed that two girls could have taken down my Terra Team, if I would have not seen it with my own eyes. We do live in strange times"

"This is most enlightening. I must apologize to you, your Highness," Gen. How bowed his head raising his glass towards Lao. "I can see your choice was based on her many merits, not her position.

"Toph is more than capable of training your troops Gen. How," Aang remarked confidently, "I just hope they can all survive her."

The room once more erupted into laughter.

* * *

Toph was feeling a bit tipsy after her third glass of red berry wine. It had a low alcohol content, but she had a pretty big goblet. She wore a simple white bathrobe after her relaxing bath and massage. Her friends were literally lounging around in the suite, reveling in the opulence.

Katara donned a tiara that had caught her eye of sapphires and diamonds set in white gold. The waterbender was seated with a glass of fine Fire Nation sherry and had her feet propped up on a leather ottoman. The fur lined slippers that matched her aqua green nightgown, had her feeling like a queen. She was stuffed from all the exquisite Water Tribe food.

Mai wore a pair of red silk pajamas with a raised black dragon emblem. Her raven black hair was down in four braids and she wore a rather gaudy gold necklace. The knife thrower sat across from Katara, sharing the same ottoman, as she took swigs from a scorpion-snake leather covered bottle of Si Wong Desert whiskey, very costly and rare.

Lastly, Suki appeared like a rich kept woman. The lacy, satin negligee, revealed the matching bra and panty as she stretched out on elegant cushions across the floor. She was sporting a simple golden diadem, earrings, necklaces of various styles, rings on every finger, bracelets and bangles, armbands, anklets, and toe rings... several on each. She was drinking choice hot rice wine, that now went down so smooth, she sighed with each sip.

"So these are all your things Toph?" Katara asked, marveling at the small trove of jewelry yet to be explored.

The princess shrugged, "Some of them... I have a lot more. You girls can pick any piece in the morning you want to keep. By the way... the dress makers will be here. They'll make you anything you want... anything you've ever dreamed of," she promised them. "Shoes are included... new knives also for you two," she threw in, indicating Mai and Suki.

"Thanks Toph... I really could use some new hardware," Suki replied, admiring the rings on her hands.

"She doesn't mean the jewelry Suki," Katara laughed with a small snort.

"I know that... Miss piggy-hen," the Fan Master giggled. "But... she did say we get to keep one bobble. I was just trying to decide... the diamond, ruby... or the diamond, emerald. I've never seen such perfect stones. "

"Doesn't matter what you pick... they're all flawless Suki," Mai exclaimed tonelessly. "Perfect workmanship... highest quality, but I wouldn't expect anything else of the Bei Fongs."

"Thank you Mai," Toph said, having another glass of the sweet wine poured.

The Fire Nation lady nodded, "I could definitely get twuse... uh... use to this Toph," Mai slurred, taking another hit of the rare whiskey. "But I would be the size of a Tomono Tino in no time."

Katara and Toph started to snicker at her obvious mispronunciation.

"What's a... _Tomono Tino,_ Mai?" Suki asked, playing with the inebriated lady, "I don't think I've ever heard of one of those before, have you Katara?"

The waterbender shook her head, "Can't say I have Suki?"

The dark lady tried to sit up as the room began to spin only to fall back, "You know... they... have big... and horny... you rides them."

The other girls were laughing to the point they hardly breath now.

"What's so funny," Mai asked honestly. "Ooooh... I seess... yous n'ver ridden one," she said, shaking a finger across the group.

"If it's big and horny, _Sushi_ has," Toph spouted out pointing a finger at the Kyoshi warrior. "Ain't that right tent hopper?"

The short haired girl's cheeks were burning as she glared at the diminutive royal, "It's Suki, not Sushi... you little peeping panderer! Remember Toph, I'm just as good a girl as you are," she threw in, causing the earthbender's face to flush, "ain't that right... tree lover?"

Toph ground her teeth, "Someone needs to mind her own business!"

The captain scowled at the blind princess, "Someone need to take their own advice!"

Katara gazes shifted between the two, not quite sure what to make of the elusive conversation.

"Hey... what are the stwo of you going on abouts," the golden eyed lady mumbled. "Weren't weez talkin abouts rhinos? No needs to getz yours panties in a bunch girls! When's you come to the Fire Nation... I'll let yous ride em... plenty to go around!"

The half jumbled statement lightened the mood. Toph took in a deep breath, nibbling on a cookie near her.

"You need to be more careful Toph," Suki whispered, understanding her unique hearing, "...you can be compromised."

The princess nodded, dropping her head as she fought against her tears of anger.

"You were looking mighty fine Sister Toph," Katara suddenly said through her partially slurred speech. "I... I thought, (hic), I would has... to put a muzzle on that fly boy of mine! But he came around."

Everyone laughed except for Toph. She turned her head to hide her growing frown.

"Are you feeling okay," Mai asked, seeing her downturn in mood, "eat something disagreeable?"

The princess forced a smile, "No Mai, I'm fine... just... just tired is all," she told her before turning back in their direction, a move that wasn't lost on the vengeful Kyoshi Captain.

Mai nodded, "Me too... you were so pretty Tophy... I had to pick Zuko's eyes up off the floor... that was after I popped them out of his head," she joked in a moment of clarity. "How did they make your boobies look so… so full! That dress... it just called out to every leopard-wolf... come and get it me... princess for the taking! I thought little Aang was going to jump you right then and there... once or twice myself!"

Toph was now blushing three shades of red. She felt Suki's eyes baring down on her, enjoying the show and watching her squirm.

"She's a growing young lady Mai... her boobs are already bigger than mine," Suki pointed out.

"Sokka's boobs are bigger than yours," Mai replied blandly.

Katara looked at the knife thrower with a smile, "Did she just make a joke Suki?"

"No," Toph remarked, "...just stated the obvious."

"How about I state a little of the obvious... my dear little princess!" Suki threatened. "Like how Aang was staring mighty hard at those little nibbles... I mean... tibbles... you know what I mean... your chest! And I don't think I've ever seen you that particular shade of red in your face before," Suki teased wholeheartedly. "It really does suit you, don't you think so Katara?"

Mai now pushed herself up to see the princess' face before exploding into laughter, "She... she... looks like a little tomato plum!"

Katara however saw Toph's downturn expression and stopped, "Toph, did something happen between you and Aang? I mean, I've never seen you behave like this and it only happens when someone mentions him. You can tell us... you're with friends. "

The princess took a deep breath, "Am I... am I really? I dress up and all I hear is how the guys, who I thought were my friend, my brothers, were treating me like meat... well in Aang's case... egg custard! How you girls... thought I was out to take them away. The threats, the words... they hurt... they really do," she cried, wiping at her misty eyes. Then... Aang... my friend... my student, feeling me up..."

"WHAT!" Katara snapped, sitting up. "When did this happen Toph?"

She looked down, running the back of her hand across her nose, "Please Katara... I-I really didn't want to tell you... I didn't want you mad at me."

"Oh spirits," Suki mumbled, just low enough for Toph, "...what an act."

"The motherly waterbender, half rolled, half staggered her way over to the younger girl, "Go ahead sweetie, tell me all about it. I won't be mad at you."

* * *

The King and his other guests had retired for the evening. Iroh also excused himself and headed home leaving the young men to talk.

The chief topic of the evening now, "_**How hot Toph was!**_"

Zuko and Sokka had each grabbed a bottles of the Omashu brandy before heading with the Avatar to his quarters.

The three sat on pillows in the library, because Aang preferred them to chairs.

"This is some mighty fine brandy Aang... to bad you don't drink," Sokka commented, refilling his glass. "More for you Zuko?"

"Sure, don't mind if I do. It's not often I get Earth Kingdom brandy of this quality," he retorted. "Maybe we can keep that other bottle for another day Sokka."

The Vice Regent smiled, "That does sound like good plan, my man. But maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we can get King Lao... our new friend, to give us each a case?" Sokka schemed.

The two wiggled fingers together, "Sounds like a most excellent plan Vice Regent," Zuko nodded, "and maybe we can also get some of that port as well?"

Aang could tell both his friends were feeling too good.

"Now that is thinking ahead Fire Lord," the blue eyed young man complimented his royal buddy. "Kill two birds with one boomerang."

Zuko sat his drink down as his faced brightened, "Can anyone tell me when did Toph grew those wonderful _tatas!"_ he gasped making hand gestures on his chest. "They weren't huge... but they were definitely there! I never noticed them before, Aang did you know she had those?"

"She's a girl Zuko... they eventually do grow those I think," Aang tried to calmly answer, gritting his teeth,

"But I don't think they get packaged that well so soon," Sokka interjected talking smoothly. "I wish Suki had some of that! What we have here gentlemen, is an early bloomer!"

"Yep," Zuko agreed readily. "Our little Toph is definitely an early bloomer. If this happened on the road, we all might have been in big trouble!"

Aang's curiosity now overwhelmed his jealousy, "Why Zuko, why would it have been trouble on the road?"

The blue eyed guy shook his head, "Let me school you... my friendly little monk," Sokka chortled lighly. "I just wish I had my beard..."

"Beard?" Zuko asked.

"Please don't ask Zuko," the airbender said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was so glad when you finally lost that thing."

"Ahh... c'mon Aang! The beard was totally cool!" Sokka exclaimed holding out both hands. "Didn't it make me look smarter?"

Aang shook his head, "No... it was silly... so please tell me whatever you were going to say?"

The Vice Regent breathed in deeply, "Okay, I hear ya. We'll forget the beard, for now," he agreed. "This will probably explains why your people... in their vast wisdom, separated the boys from the girls."

The Avatar's interest was now really piqued, as he sat forward, "Really?"

"For sure... it starts like this. When a girl starts to grow out in certain areas," Sokka pulled out his shirt to mimic breast, "...this not only effects her body, but her brains. She starts to get the attention of the guys around her, but the other girls also notice that the guys are noticing her, and then BAMO!."

Aang's eyes popped,"What's BAMO?"

Zuko shook his head taking over, "BAMO, my naïve little friend, is when the ladies start fighting for the guy's attention. They start saying dumb stuff like... do you like my dress, or why are you looking at her that way, when you're not even dating!"

Aang recognized the questions, "So they are trying for the male's attention... to what end?"

Sokka looked shocked, "To what end you ask? Bud... this kid is naïve Zuko. The only end that means anything to a woman... dominance!" he resounded with an uplifted finger. "She wants to own you so that when she says, 'Your spending all your time with her now,' you'll feel guilty like a whipped polar bear dog and come sniveling back to her!"

As they stopped, Sokka poured another round, "You know what Zuko, I always dreamed about getting an early bloomer."

Zuko looked over at him, "Why is that Sokka, so that you could impress the other guys?"

"Ha, ha very not funny... Mr. Funny Lord... there were no other guys in my tribe."

"Sorry," the Fire Lord sighed.

Sokka waved his hand, "Forget it. Anyways, I've always wanted to be able to measure how big she got each day with my hands. You know, what I mean. I thought that would be the absolute best."

Zuko stopped sipping and thought about it with a twisted grin,"Oh wow Sokka, that would be something to have her grow to fill your palms... or even..."

"Yeah... or even is better," the Regent smirked, "much, much better!"

"Yeah, I like the better... " Zuko laughed, pretending to grope. "That would be an experience. Well it's only a sweet, sweet, sweet dream now, hey Aang"

"Yeah only a dream," the airbender absentmindedly sighed, knowing the reality of his situation.


	29. Simply Irresistible

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Simply Irresistible**

After a few more sordid observations, Sokka and Zuko decided to stagger their way to their respective chambers, with the aid of several stewards.

Aang on the other hand, took a bath, an ice cold one. It was refreshing, even though at times, he made it steam up with candid visions of her in that dress. Still, he was now able to feel that he had a better handle on his emotions and could probably get some shuteye.

As he stepped into the bedroom, he smelled jasmine and orange petals, and the thought of sleep fled away.

"Oh no," he gasped as his heart started to pound wildly, "Toph, is that you?" Aang asked, looking at the wall where the secret passage was indeed standing open.

"Hi Twinkle Toes," she responded in a sultry note. "I thought... maybe, I'd get a kiss goodnight."

She stood at the foot of his bed, her hair no longer in the braids from earlier, but having a wavy appearance that caught the light of the green crystals in the room. He had to shake his head to dispel the halo effect that seemed to appear about her.

Her white robe hung loosely open, as she had the tie dangling about her thin neck. He could see by the soft light she wasn't completely nude under it, to his disappointment. But what she was wearing wasn't bad. The skintight pink lacy breast band and panties, cut high at the thighs, made him swallow hard.

"I'm all silky shmooth tonight my love... and I feel absolutely free and wonderful," the rosy cheeked princess exclaimed, her words slightly slurred.

"Have you been drinking Toph?" Aang asked, trying to evaluate just how sheer the lace was in the dim light.

She put on a girlish face, "Call me... your little lover, when we're alone, Twinkle Toes," she demanded with a slight stomp of her foot, "...and yes, just a couple glasses of wine... with my home girls... no harm in that, is there? It was just sweet wine. Same as drinking chuice... I mean juice."

Aang smirked and whispered, "I really doubt that... you're toasted."

"You know Twinkle Toes, I can still hear you quite well," she informed him, crossing her arms and taking his pleasant view from sight. "Are you looking for a fight... or something?"

His mind clicked into action, wanting her to lower her arms. "No... no... huh lover... I think this is the first time I've seen you like this. No harm, you were just having some fun with your... home girls? It just took me by surprise is all," he confessed with a broad smile, stepping closer.

She uncrossed her arms, resuming her enticing look. "Yep, sheerer than that first nightgown, by a lot!" the airbender confirmed to himself.

Toph pulled back the robe to rest upon her shoulders, "Well, you should see the others... especially Mai! She got totally wasted and even puked her guts up, yuck! I felt sorry for that girl who had to clean it, just hearing her retch, almost made me want to hurl. Then Mai started to cry about all sorts of dumb stuff that none of us could understand. I just heard every once in a while... oh my lord... I love you! Imagine that... calling Zuko her lord. Don't you ever get that notion in your head Twinkle Toes!" Toph warned as she started to giggle.

The airbender sighed, "It's not polite my love, to make fun of people in that condition."

Toph smirked, "I knew you'd say something like that Twinkles, but I also know if you were there, you'd be the first one to breakout with the snickers!"

The young monk flushed at the truth of the statement, "Aren't you taking an awful chance coming here through the passage. I mean with Suki and Katara being right there? What if they saw you?" he asked, attempting to deflect her.

She shook her head, "Shit... they're totally out of it, snoring like a couple of porcu-boars. Let me tell you, Sugar Queen can put it away, and boy does she know some raunchy jokes once she loosens up. She is almost as funny as Snoozel when she gets going. Have you ever heard the one about the traveling salesman and the koala-shepherd's daughter..."

Aang sighed, "Can you not call her that... please my love?"

"Call who what?"

"You know Toph... who I'm..."

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to call me Toph when we're alone?" she asked once more, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, sorry my little love," he uttered apologetically, "but I was..."

"Now that's better," she smiled. "You say that so sweetly, I just love it!" she squeaked in a voice he had never heard before. "And I only know what I came here for," she proclaimed softly letting her thick robe slip off her shoulders and pile up at her bare feet. It was then he also forgot his ask, seeing the whole of her.

She stepped closer, "I figure... I could get a kiss or two, or tree... I mean three" she giggled, stepping out of the heap.

The heat in the room seemed to rise, "I-I don't think... uh lover... you know... ah that wouldn't be a good idea tonight my little love," he stammered, cutting his eyes to the right and the left, looking for a likely path of escape. "Eh... uhm... I don't want... I mean... you're not yourself. Alcohol, it often clouds the mind... taints the judgement, we do things, we would regret."

Her eyebrows went up, "A kiss or two is all I asked. What were you thinking? Had to be something naughty... wasn't it Aangy?" she asked in a voice that made him shiver.

The name Aangy as well as the sound of her voice, was far to reminiscent of a little girl with very weird pigtails.

"I-I-I really didn't... have anything like that... in mind," he backtracked. "I mean... what could we possibly do... that we would regret...ehehehe... oh boy?" he stuttered, recalling the afternoon before the carriage outing.

"Hmm," she hummed strutting ever closer, "I can think up at least one... thing? Of course, I don't know if _**I**_ would have any regrets... about doing it with you. You smell... wet!"

The young man rubbed the back of his neck, "I just got out of the bath is all."

"I thought you took your baths in the morning Twinkles?" she asked, now standing intolerably close. "Why did you need one tonight?"

He blushed furiously, "Huh... no reason."

She put a finger in the middle of his bare chest, "Have you forgotten, I can tell when you are telling the truth... Avatar?" her voice turning stern and a bit of sorrow. "I bet.. you were thinking of Katara! Splashing about with that floo..."

He took hold of her arm, "No... that's not it at all," he quickly said, "I had to relieve myself... you were the only one on my mind! The way you looked today, what we did... I... I just couldn't sleep!"

She smiled, feeling his sincerity, "Oh... it wasn't Sweetness after all," her hand now flattened out on his sternum, feeling his rapidly increasing heartbeat, "all that... because of little ole me? I would've relieved you."

The skip in both his breath and beat, made her own heart flutter, "Oh Aangy..." she sighed.

"My love... I uhm, don't mind the Twinkle Toes, as much as the _Aangy..._ can you not call me that?" he requested.

"Oh... why I thought it was cute, and Katara said that you would like it..." her voice faded, feeling his mood swing.

His face now straightened, "She was just setting you up to tease me, she knows how I detests that name!"

A serious look appeared on her face. "Why would she do something like that Twinkle Toes. Do you think she suspects us."

The Avatar took in a very deep breath, "I really don't know, unless Sokka or Suki told her. We'll just have to find out."

"Can't do anything about it tonight," she proclaimed, smiling broadly once again. "Sweetness was using it tonight when she was talking about you... all half snockered! I guess she sees it more... endearing."

He clicked his tongue,"Not at all, she must be mad at me. Did somebody... tell her something to get her mad at me?" he asked flatly.

"Ah, I might have... but we can talk about it later," she confessed. "So just kiss me now... and lets..."

He leaned forward, "What did you tell her Toph?"

"I asked you not to call me..." she said sheepishly, feeling the mood darken.

He did something now he would have never attempted when she was his Sifu. He took hold of her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Toph, what did you tell Katara," he reiterated again, slowly, coarsely."

Normally she would have hit him or yelled, but tonight, as his lover, she trembled. "I-I, I told her what happened on the carriage... when the ostrich-horses jolted, and I fell into you. How you touched me." She took his hand from her face, placing it on her breast. "Here... like this. I told her... it was an accident in the end, and I was just teasing her."

"Wh-why would you do that?" he gasped, half in shock and half from the feel of the firmness.

"Suki, she was threatening to reveal us. She was drunk... and she's a mean drunk Aang. I thought, if I could say something like that, it would take the air out of her fan... and it did. I don't know if Sweetness will be mad... oooh... that feels... so good, your hand... so strong, so warm!" she groaned as his hand flexed.

"It sounds like... it couldn't be helped then," he concluded, continuing to enjoy his prize. "If she's still mad at me in the morning, I'll deal with it my love."

Toph moved his hand to the other side, "Sounds... good... let tomorrow... deal... oh, yes... warm up those fingers... lover boy!" she seethed through gritted teeth. "Two boobs, two hands... what's wrong with the other one?" she inquired.

"My love... I only have a towel around my waist, and if I let it go to... touch you... it will fall," he informed her.

"So... ?"

"So? I wouldn't have any clothes on at all," he almost shouted in her face. "Wouldn't that bother you... just a little?"

"Nope... not really," she responded matter-of-factly. "If you want, I can take these off as..."

For an airbender to feel short of breath, even under stressful circumstances, some would say would be impossible. Aang started wheezing.

"Slowly...deep breaths now big guy," she instructed him, having him bend over with his hands on his thighs. "Just hold it a couple of seconds before you let it out. That's right... count to ten and slowly exhale. I didn't think it was possible for an airbender to hyperventilate," she remarked with a long sigh, " Ya learn something new everyday."

Finally, he was sitting with his eyes closed on the side of the bed. The tension lifted from his body and the ability to inhale completely, gave him sweet relief. He never thought just breathing could feel so good. The small hand that rubbed the back and top of his head also felt great.

"You okay now Twinkle Toes?" she asked in an almost motherly tone, "I thought for a moment... you were going to pass into the afterlife on me."

"Yeah... wow... I've never had anything like that happen to me before," he announced, still not in full voice, "I guess, I was a bit surprised."

He heard her familiar giggle, "A bit... I could have knocked the mighty Avatar over with a finger just now! That sobered me up as well."

"Okay you got..." he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes opened. He realized that she was standing directly in front of him. His attention was completely focused on her body once more.

She felt him scan her, almost as if he were physically touching her body. It was exhilarating as her entire body grew hot.

He hadn't noticed before that the shorts up close were far sheerer and tighter than he had imagined. A look up at the breast band revealed that it was made of the same ultra thin material. He gulped hard, seeing how her alabaster skin contrasted with her darker attributes through the thin lace. It didn't do a very poor job of concealing her intimate areas, either top or bottom.

She was breathing heavily now, "Like what you see... Twinkle Toes?"

He stood mesmerized, "It is... more than... very nice. You're gorgeous... too gorgeous for words, my love," he expressed in a stuttering voice.

"Suki scolded me for wearing something so forward, even around girls," Toph commented, doing a slow spin, to give him a complete view. "That's when I knew it would be perfect for tonight."

"Why tonight?" he inquired, almost in a monotone voice, his eyes locked upon her blossoming form.

"As my thanks for all that you went through today," she confessed, standing before him with hands folded, like a humble servant. "It was... because of my foolishness, that you had to endure burning yourself... and don't tell me it was nothing or it didn't hurt! I heard... I felt... your pain!"

He looked up into her repentant face, "Okay, I won't... but Katara did heal me. I didn't have to endure it long... and I would do it again if I needed to, all for you, only for you my love!"

"That is why I vowed to make it up to you tonight Aang," she sniffled in a weak voice. "Please... be one with me tonight."

"We are already one," he declared, kissing her gently, still holding unto the towel. "Let me grab some shorts... we can..."

Toph reached over and snatched the towel away, "Like I told you before, I'm all yours! You can do anything you want with me. Earlier, you were willing to join with me... no chi sex... the real deal... all the way," she told him as her pale eyes glistened in the soft light.

He studied her expression closely, "You do realize, I am at the end of my control don't you my little love?" he admitted.

"Yep, and I'm amazed you've held out this long, not of course counting the breathing issue," Toph confided boldly.

Aang slowly laid her back upon the bed, "Listen Toph... I mean my little love... tonight is different. I won't be able to stop myself... even if you ask me to. I- I think I'm just too weak right now. You smell so good, I could eat you up! I'm just unable to resist you.., you're so soft and smooth. You are just so..."

"Irresistible?" she finished with a half smile, sounding so sexy, Aang took a deep breath, moving over her.


	30. Interruptus

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Interruptus**

The gentle cushion of air suspended him above his smaller lover to the point that his weight was kept to a minimum. For being so strong, right now she appeared so fragile yet so alluring to him.

He was throbbing, and even as he kissed her, he felt awkward, unsure of what to do next.

"Do I remove the top... or maybe the bottom piece?" he asked himself. "I didn't notice any latches or buttons... maybe it pulls off somehow?"

He became intensely aware that he was totally devoid of clothes, and she still had on her underwear at least, revealing as they were. The contact of their bodies made thinking virtually impossible as the heat started to rise exponentially.

Her hands moved along his sides and chest, even as she moaned at each deepening kiss. The passion was building like an overwhelming flood, and Toph felt Aang fumbling with her bra.

"Aang... latches are on the right side, or you can just rip it off," she teased, her voice a rushed whisper.

She raised her right arm as he felt for the hooks. Again he tried to navigate the mechanism and then with a sudden growl, she heard a rip and felt the fabric pull away.

The suddenness of the action caused her to cross her arms across her breast, "Twinkle Toes! I-I w-would've undone it... if you couldn't you moron! I was only playing about ripping it!"

"I said... you were irresistible tonight... and I think, I'm at my limit... my love," he informed her in a masculine voice she had not heard before.

She slowly unfolded her arms, turning her flushed face to the side. His eyes had full access as he took in the view. "Glorious," he sighed. "How can a person be this beautiful," he said rhetorically. His hand felt for her soft full hair, stroking her head.

"I'm not to heavy am I... my love?" he asked shyly, the manly tone gone.

She shook her head, "Nope... you're just right. You-you don't need to bend... I-I like the weight of you."

In response, the full mass of the airbender descended upon her. He was a lot heavier than she had assumed, causing her to have to take in a breath subtly, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

They were now, chest to chest, his heart beating into hers as she felt each breath and was aware of his anxious sighs. She hadn't realized before now how nervous he really was. This actually calmed her as she turned to face him once more.

He gazed into her face... she had acquiesced. The hunger of lust now gripped him... and having her was his sole desire. He placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her easily with a current of air while she wrapped her strong legs around him. Toph's hands locked around the back of his neck as she kissed him feverishly. Toph wasn't making this easy as she slid up and down, nibbling his large ears. The kisses were also getting fuller and hotter with every turn.

"My love... I can't hold back any more," he now declared breathlessly, moving a hand up to her breast "Can I remove them?"

Toph nodded, "Even if you have to rip them, and this time I'm serious," she seethed... licking his neck.

They both stopped moving for a moment.

"I love you" they spoke in unison.

She giggled as he blushed and they hugged again enjoying their physical closeness for one more moment.

As Aang sat back, he gently slid the panties off of her. He looked at her in in awe, and his desire rose even more. He caressed her smooth legs followed by kisses along her petite frame.

She couldn't help but to squirm a bit, not seeing what his next move was going to be. The anticipation caused her heart to pound all the more.

"Please turn over my love," he unexpectedly asked.

She paused for a moment, "Why?"

"Will you trust me?" he replied in a caring tone.

Toph smiled as she flipped over, resting her head on her folded arms. Then the the most unexpected of all little pleasures ensued. The warmest of hands, on her shoulders, massaging her as she groaned in utter ecstasy. Her eyes were about to close when she realized that he was positioned directly atop of her. She felt a throbbing under her buttocks.

"Aang... lover... do you intend to take me from the back?" she asked timidly.

"Why, would that bother you?" he replied, continuing to massage, further down her spine.

"Uh... I-I guess _not_... but I hear... the sandbenders do it that way... and it hurts more, for a virgin. They treat their women like..."

She felt his lips at her ear, "Like I would never treat you. You are far too precious to me. I want to see your face when we join for the first time. I just wanted to touch all of you first... calm myself... before... we join." he breathed raggedly.

She smiled, "You just finished, didn't you?"

He nodded on her shoulder, his face hot.

She placed her head back on her arms, "Well, continue the massage until little Aang is ready again."

* * *

She felt the hardening even before his breathing began to deepen. Toph rolled over with a longing smile, "About time, I thought I came all this way just for a dud," she giggled.

"What... if we do this and you get... pregnant," he expressed, outlining her cheek.

She grinned even wider, "Then my sweet Twinkle Toes, I would be the luckiest girl in all the world! I would have the second airbender in me... and you wouldn't be alone anymore."

She felt his tears fall unto her face and chest. Toph reached up and felt his face, the wetness flowing down cheeks in streams.

"Why are you crying... are you hurt? Are you sad... did I make you sad Aang? Say something wrong?"

He grabbed her hand, placing a lingering kiss upon her palm, "No... you've said everything right... more right than I... than I could ever... tell you," he cried. "I love you so much Toph... just you... only you are in my heart right now. You're my wind that lifts me to the sky..." he uttered, as he pressed his lips to hers, parting them with his tongue.

She wrapped her arms about his neck, feeling as though she was beginning to burn once more with longing, as he slowly, silently, laid butterfly kisses upon her face and neck. It was a symphony of love to her as their hearts and breathing seemed to fall into rhythm.

"Come and take me Twinkle Toes... I'm all your," she whispered heatedly, shifting her hips under him.

"This will change everything between us forever my love... there's no going back once we do this," he said, sounding rather concerned.

"Chi sex changed everything for me Twinkle Toes," she gasped. "Didn't it for you?"

Aang took in a deep breath, "I guess it did. I'm just nervous... this is my first time."

She kissed his chin, "Did you forget, mine too. You'll do just fine Aang. Does that make you feel better... more confident if I use your real name?" she asked, feeling him near the place.

"It seems then... we are in one accord, my little love," Aang breathe out slowly, moving against her opening.

She steadied herself, "It would seem we are... Aang."

"It might hurt... I think..."

Aang's words were cut off by the sweet and gentle touch of Toph's lips upon his.

"I'm ready to receive you," she replied, pushing herself under him more. "That is all you need to be concerned with right now lover. We need to be one... I'm about to explode here!"

Aang stared into her misty green eyes. He sensed such closeness to her and was aware of that the ache he knew now would end when they were one. Resistance was futile as it had been before, and all he could do now was embrace his destiny to fulfill the bond between heaven and earth.

Toph closed her eyes and sucked in her lips in expectation of the press in. Everything felt right for a moment and then... nothing.

No, pain, no pleasure... no Aang?

"Hold him there Fong," Lili's voice said, as she felt a hand take her by the arm.

"What are you doing here Lili... why are you disturbing us!" Toph yelled.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life, as ordered by the Queen, your mother, that's what... your Majesty!" she yelled back.

Toph glowered with anger, "I'm going to bend you into the..." her words faded as she felt a needle stick into the back of her neck.

"I'm so sorry Songbird," Lili whispered. "This will temporarily block your bending... partially. You should still be able to have some limited earth sight. Believe me, I do this for your own good... you are not in your right mind. The wine... it has clouded your judgement. You have not even taken precaution to ensure you will not bear a child. You put all of us at risk. Clearly, you are not yourself."

"You Avatar, Fong has chi blocked your abilities entirely!" the countess said angrily. "You... I find no excuse for your actions! You do not drink, you are a monk of the Way of the Wind... and so should have been in control of your senses! How could you take advantage like this? If you want to become a man, experience that... she does not have to be your play..."

"She is not a plaything!" Aang barked as he laid haplessly upon the floor. "I love her more than life... and she love me!"

For the first time Lili looked over the form of the Avatar. His lean, muscular body as well as his very full... erection. Her face heated up as her emerald green eyes focused.

"Uh... still, uh... Avatar... that... uh, wow... thick... you are thick!" the countess huffed, trying to look away.

Fong followed her cousin's stare and took in a deep breath, "Oh by earth... is that real?"

"Yes it's real and it's mine," Toph shouted. "Keep your hands and whatever else you may be thinking about away from my Twinkle Toes!"

"It's a good thing you are blind cousin," Fong exclaimed, still staring in disbelief. "If we hadn't rescued you, you would have been split in two for sure."

"That was my hope," the princess said with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"I read once at the historical archives," Lili began to speak slowly, "...airbenders were either minuscule in size, or of great girth, in the male genitalia area. I see our Avatar falls to the latter category. More the reason for you two to proceed with caution and reason. Any sexual activity will be quite evident," she told them, spotting the princess' robe.

"I think history is jaded," Aang spat, looking at her crossly. "People are different... everywhere."

"Be that as it may, your behaviors tonight has been... disgraceful," she continued, glaring at the young couple. "Princess come with me! Avatar Aang, I really don't know what more to say to you. I will speak with you tomorrow... when cooler heads prevail... both heads."

Aang sat quietly on the floor with his head down and his hands trying to maintain some semblance of modesty now. As Toph stood by her chief lady's side, Lili picked up the white robe and covered her charge, all the while glaring Aang's way.

"Please, consider your actions Master... we will speak of this again," she announced as she guided Toph to the exit. "Fong, take care of him and close the passage after we leave. Attend to his needs... just the basics... I know you have no experience in the other."

Fong bowed, "Yes countess, as you command. I'll meet you back at the suite as soon as I am done here. Rest assured Princess, I will not violate him. I, like you, am a Bei Fong... and I am a virgin." the brown eyed lady told her.

"Aang... Twinkle Toes, I love you," Toph said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

He looked up, "I love you too Toph... but I'm not sorry. This has been the best night of my life," he said with a warm smile.

Her chest felt tight at his words and she could only nod as she was led into the passage.

As they walked in silence, she could smell the wax of torch burning in the countess' hand. Like Lili had said, her earth sight was limited, but she could still see him... and Fong.

"How did you know Lili?" she asked, breaking the dreary quiet of the walk.

The countess sighed, "With you drinking that much, even sweet wine, I thought it wise to check on you this evening Songbird," Lili informed her in a scolding tone. "As I suspected, you were gone from the suite. It wasn't hard to surmise where you had scurried off to. I dare say that seemed to be a very compromising position we found you in. I didn't see any **_evidence..._** but, are you still... intact?"

Toph walked ahead of her cousin, a bit embarrassed, "Yes Lili... like all good heroes, you arrived just in time."

Her voice softened, "Very good cousin... just remember, he can ask for your hand and then you can know the riches of loves openly. Don't let lust rob you."

"Lili, I know you have a mission and an appointment from my mom... but why? Why not jut tell her, or just let us be... wouldn't either course be easier?"

"Yes Princess... either would be easier, but..." her cousin paused, "...but you see, you and Fong are Bei Fongs. You never were traded for land or titles like we Soo Hahns. Fong's father is a disgraced Vice Count... but still no one is going to make her a concubine or a consort to anyone... he's just too damn rich. Even during the war, you traveled to the Fire Nation colonies... I just went along as your companion even then. Lei and I... were given to Kuei as concubines in exchange for titles and land. When she didn't perform, her family didn't receive the title... and she became a courtesan. On the other hand... I did my duty and when he was tired of me... I was made a courtesan... but with a title."

Toph could hear her cousin's voice cracking as she spoke, she could hear the pain resonating as it went on.

"People make fun of Mei Mei, but all she did was fall in love with a Fire Nation boy. They really loved each other... and like you and Aang, took it to the next level. Her father found out and sent her to the palace. Said if she wanted to pleasure men, it might as well be Earth Kingdom men. Her love was killed, ironically... by the Avatar. I pray you don't tell him. He was a sailor in the northern fleet. His ship was sunk in that battle at the North Pole... all hands lost. Mei Mei was heartbroken when she got the news from a mutual friend... started screwing any man around. It was really sad."

"Lili I didn't know..." Toph started.

"Save the sympathy for someone else," the countess said standing erect. "You, my princess, hold not only your own fate and life, but that of multitudes in your hands. You cannot afford to be so frivolous in your decisions. Especially not in this matter because others will eventually pay the price. Please hear me out... try to understand. You are young and I know you have faced death, but now, it is time you face up to life, and that can be harder.

Toph said nothing, only bowed her head in submission. She could still see him moving about down in his room, but allowed Lili with a hand on her back, to lead her further down the passage, as his image faded.

* * *

Fong helped the nude young man to his feet, trying not to gaze as his abundant erect appendage.

"Th-that must be rather uncomfortable... well I hear it is... from men... they have told me," she mumbled nervously.

"I'll live," Aang stated bluntly, as the reality of his loss began to weigh heavy on him.

Fong watched as his gray eyes began to glisten and then stream with tears.

"I'll get your nightshirt your Grace," she offered.

"Don't wear one... I just sleep in my shorts," he answered, wiping at his eyes.

"Okay... no nightshirt... just shorts... and they are in?"

Aang pointed to the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Ah, yes... of course your Grace, that would make sense," she said timidly, retrieving the red trunks.

"You should, eh... before you put these on... so that they are not soiled," Fong spoke out with great difficulty, "I think you should relieve yourself... it is understandable under the circumstances and of no shame. I-I will get you a towel and ointment... or whatever else..."

"Toph, will you get me Toph?" he asked cynically. "I hunger for her... my lady... I want nothing else... so you don't need to offer me anything or anyone else... do I make myself clear," he snapped.

Fong stepped back, "I understand your Grace, but she can't be at your disposal. I can only offer you..."

Aang now looked up into the lady's face, "You look like her, what is your name?"

"Fong Bei Fong, your Grace, we are first cousins on her father's side."

"You know chi blocking... where did you learn that?"

"I trained in the Fire Nation colony school and I was eventually sent to the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls. My father was an ex-patriot. He thought the Fire Nation was going to win the war. When they discovered you, he came back to the Earth Kingdom, but I had to become a lady of the court as trade. Guaranteeing his loyalty this time."

"So... lady of the court Fong... when will my bending come back?"

She shrugged, "It depends... but a strong bender, about a half an hour or less... I'd say mush less for you. You probably have some ability now."

"Well... let's find out," Aang said as he waved his hand, send a blast of air, pinning her to the wall. "I guess you're right... much less."

"Please... your Grace... the pressure... it hurts," she begged, straining at the force.

He stopped as she dropped to her feet and then to her hands and knees, gasping.

"Oops, sorry... hard to control... must be an after effect of the blocking," he said insincerely.

Fong was on her knees shaking, "Your Grace... do you... require... my... assistance... any... further?"

"If you can't bring my love to me... then what good are you?" he questioned her. "You may look like her... but you are far from her Lady Fong Bei Fong... so... please leave me alone. "

He watched her stand, using the wall for balance, "Your condition... your Grace... how do you..."

"It was like a rage that ignited within him as he flew into her, pressing her back into the wall, "What does my... _condition_ matter to you? You and that damn countess caused this _condition!_ If you keep bringing it up, it makes me think you want to remedy it yourself... is that the reason you keep asking about it... Fong Bei Fong?' he snarled.

Her bright brown eyes now met his, "Yes... Aang... yes... I want to be your remedy! Please let me be... what she cannot be to you!"

He backed away, "Get out," he said quietly, pointing at the door. "Please, just get out Fong, " he wept as his jaw shook in anguish.

She bowed her head and left the room, her tears falling as freely as his.


	31. Cry

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

**Cry**

"I have to go back! He needs me... he calling for me," the princess suddenly said as she paused in the dark tunnel.

"Impossible... your bending, it shouldn't have returned for at least another hour!" Lili exclaimed in total shock.

Toph rolled the ground under their feet, "It seems you miscalculated cousin," she sighed heavily, as she stooped down placing a hand on the cool moist ground. "I can hear him. He's crying for me even now. Oh, Lili, this is all my fault, and I've ended up hurting him so much," she said, beginning to weep. "I should at least go back and comfort him..."

"You cannot Princess!" the countess declared, stooping also to get face to face with her. "I can't possibly stop you. Spirits know you could bury me right here... and feel justified. But you also know, what will happen if you do... and I simply cannot allow that! So either you come with me... or we will have to fight... as feeble as that might sound," the countess declared in a trembling voice.

Toph smiled in the dim torch light, "But what if I promised... no real sex? We have a way... our own way, ya know. It makes a mess, but it's safe enough."

"Passion trumps promises little one," Lili explained, taking hold of her arm and standing her up. "You still burn for him no doubt... and you have nothing under that robe. Your last defense will be your resolve, and I think a single kiss would fail that. Like a spark on dry grass, this will reignite into a flame if you go near him tonight. He would have you... and you would only offer vain resistance... now wouldn't you?"

She blushed, "Yes... but he sounds... he is... he's in so much pain, Lili. I-I feel it, like my own heart aches..." the earthbender gasped. "What have I done to him?"

Toph's cousin hugged her hard, "That is why you don't play with these matters Toph. Somebody always gets hurt even with the best of intentions. If you go back now, a greater harm will be done, that I can guarantee. Avatar Aang is young and strong, so he will recover as all lovers do. You two... must simply learn from this night."

The princess' voice was quaking, "He told me... we should wait... and that we should take it slower... but I wouldn't listen," she sniffled wiping at her closed eyes. "I just took it as a challenge... the way I do everything. See how far I could push him, see how far we could really go..."

"All the way, it seems cousin," the chief lady filled in. "He's a normal young man with an extremely beautiful maiden, whom he loves. Of course, he was going to bed you given the right circumstances," the countess exclaimed as she shook her head. "Duh, are you really that naive, Songbird?"

The meek tone that now filled Toph's voice seemed to be out of character, "Well... to tell you the truth... I really hadn't thought that far along. When I got to the room, I was still feeling all warm and toasty... ya know, from the wine. I just thought we would... ah... you know do it... like really easy."

Lili could make out her flushed expression in the light, "So what happened?"

Toph frowned at the memory, "He... at first, thought I was drunk, and didn't want to do it. Then he got all super excited and couldn't breath... and then when we finally were about to get down to it, he... he, finished before, well, making it in..." she explained as her voice trailed off.

Lili couldn't help the spontaneous outburst of laughter as she stepped back from her cousin.

"It not funny!" Toph insisted with a snarl, feeling her face burning, "In fact, it wasn't funny at all Lili, we were trying our best!"

The countess could see the smoky green eyes narrowing menacingly as she fought to regain her composure, "(Cough) I am sure it wasn't, uhm, your Majesty. It... well just took me by surprise, as sure an airbender... unable to breath did you!" the countess exclaimed as she once again bent over in laughter.

Toph sighed heavily, remembering that she could never really be mad at her older cousin. Her frustration was returning to sorrow as her arms fell limp by her side, and the tears rolled down her alabaster face in streams.

The countess took notice of her deposition in the dim torchlight. The chuckling quickly died away seeing her young cousin's overwhelming grief.

"I'm so sorry Toph... innocence has it's lighter moments as well. Learn to cherish them. But you are probably the only girl in history that ever took an airbender's breath away!"

"The princess' bottom lip stiffened, "Yeah, I probably am! Take that Sweetness... bet in all your naked splashing around, he never once even hiccuped."

Lili smiled, placing her forehead to her cousins, "Now that's the Toph Bei Fong we all know and love. I can assure you, he'll be fine. Fong would not have left him otherwise. Please... let him have his tears, his thoughts, and his memories... as he said, the best night of his life... so far, that is. You and I know, little songbird, a much better one is on the horizon," the countess giggled like a little school girl.

The earthbender couldn't help but smile. She stooped down once more, placing a hand on the earth and then her cheek on her hand. "I love you Aang," she spoke softly.

In the Avatar's room, as he laid at the closed entrance of the passage, a whisper passed through the stone as if she were speaking directly to him. His heart erupted in joy. He repeated the same technique... "I love you too my love... sleep well, " he said, feeling drowsiness overwhelm him as he curled up on the floor.

Toph stood with a big grin, "Big baby... he's fine now... lets go Lili," she said, walking into the darkness.

The countess shrugged, quite bewildered now, "Eh... yes... your majesty... can you please slow down a bit?"

* * *

As the cousins soon reached the bedroom entrance, Lili picked up a bundle sitting by it.

"Cousin Mei Mei is lying in your bed... just in case one of you friends should awake," she explained, whispering to Toph. "Here, I have put these night clothes out here for you. They match what Mei Mei is wearing, so there should be no suspicions aroused. Good thing since your lover trashed yours."

The petite princess grinned wickedly, "Ya... I know."

Lili was not amused with her candor. She helped her on with the long, blue satin nightgown.

Lili used the light of the small torch to give her a quick once over, "You look to be in order now your Majesty."

"Thank you Lili," Toph said, with a bow of her head and a small yawn.

"Your Majesty, I do have one small question... if I may?"

"Shoot," Toph remarked, slipping her heavy robe back on. "What's on your mind?"

Lili's face scrunched up slightly, "When I arrived... in his room back there, I was expecting more of a... well to tell you the truth, I expected you to put up more of a fight. Even without your bending. I was totally befuddled. My question is simply... I guess the same as yours... why?"

Toph blew out slowly, before dropping her head, "The truth is... oh boy... this is kinda embarrassing to admit."

"What, why so? Were you so taken aback, is that why you complied?" Lili ventured a guess.

"No," she replied, her shy voice returning, "I actually heard... well, I knew you'd be coming down that corridor."

Lili looked totally stunned, "Then why didn't you get into a more modest posture... or at least close the entrance if you knew we would be coming?"

"Because... because," Toph sighed covering her face, "I was afraid."

It was the countess' turn to smile at the brash earthbender's shyness, "Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you, your Majesty. What did you say?"

The princess tilted her face up, "I said I was afraid... okay! At first, when I went, I was feeling pretty confident, but then after feeling that big thing... uhm, and uhm... thinking about where it was going into... that's a rather scary thought, even for a blind girl," she reported, wiping at her eyes. "It wasn't until he put me on the bed, and I felt the press of him against me... I swear my heart started to feel like it was pinched in my chest. Twinkle Toes was acting like a man, and you may not know this, but he is incredible strong. If he's not careful, he could fracture my rib... just by giving me a hug."

"Really?" the countess gasped in disbelief. "So was he overpowering you... and that made you frightened? That sneaky little bastard!"

"Please Lili... keep your voice down," Toph requested, pointing towards the wall that led to the bed chamber. "We don't want to wake the others."

"Of course your Majesty, but to think he would try to ravage you so..."

"He wasn't trying to ravage me either cousin," she clarified, "Aang would never impose himself in that manner. It was totally mutual... but still, we have to be careful. He's so warm... so gentle, and I want in to just plunge right in and rip through me like..."

"Cousin! Please... your voice, it was rising," Lili warned, now more confused than before, " So if he was not attempting to take you by force, what broke your confidence?"

"It complicated," Toph asserted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It all started on the bed with him covering me. I'm blind, but usually I can use my bending to see. Being off the ground, I only had my hearing and what I can touch to go by. I felt his body so clearly. I especially felt his, his..."

"I understand what you mean," Lili assured her, "please go on."

"Well, he had me turn over... he meant nothing but to please me... but it did scare me... shook me up." Toph admitted as she flushed, "I-I thought at first, he wanted to take me from behind... to"

Lili took in a deep breath, "I understand, but if you were so fainthearted... why didn't you ask him to stop his advances Songbird? If he loved you, he would certainly understand."

Her mouth twisted, "Because of my pride," she stated flatly. "I was the one... who invited him an-and how could I back out and save face? At first I tried to keep him from zeroing in on the target, but then in the end... I wanted him to really find the target."

Lili now sighed deeply, "So, you are a shy virgin after all. What if I decided to let him have you cousin? I mean... in the end, you said yourself, you wanted him as well.

Toph nodded pulling up the corners of her mouth, "I did think of that, and I thought it wouldn't be that bad. "

"A deflowered princess not that bad," Lili hissed. "The royal princess, taken by the Avatar himself, in the royal palace. under her father's own nose? That's not so bad... your Majesty?"

The princess swallowed hard, "Well, if you put it like that Lili..."

"How the hell am I to put it Toph? I really don't see an upside to a major political scandal that could topple all that your father is trying to build here! What about the Avatar, and all that he is trying to accomplish around the world? His credibility would be totally ruined!"

"I get it," the princess snapped, "I screwed up... royally... well that is the only way I can."

Lili grimaced at the attempted joke, "This is no small matter Toph..."

"Exactly Lili, you saw it... that's why I was scared," she continued to jest, putting on her huge toothy grin. "I just had visions of being split in half!"

The countess shook her head now falling under the power of Toph's infectious smile, "You're... you're just incorrigible cousin. I hope this is the last time you get yourself into such a bind. I might not be available the next go around."

"You can rest easy Lili," Toph stated, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I'll apply all that I've learned tonight to the next time."

"Very good... hey wait a moment," the countess now thought. "What next time?"

"Gotta get to bed," Toph hurried away, slowly opening the secret door so as to not make a sound. The room was filled with snoring and heavy breathing coming from the three other beds.

Lili caught up to her and yanked hard on her earlobe, "Our conversation is not over yet either," she whispered heatedly, "I will not have my young cousin behaving like a flossy! You've been lying to me... you weren't frighten at all... you didn't hear us!"

"Ouch," Toph seethed softly through her gritted teeth. "No I wasn't... and yes, I didn't hear you. I didn't fight, because, you got the drop on us... we were at the disadvantage, simple as that. All in all, I was just too wrapped up with my Twinkle Toes. One second more... just one more second and we would have been one! Plus Lili, I think the word you are looking for is _floozy. I wanted to be his floozy tonight!" _she confessed sincerely.

The chief lady frowned, "That doesn't matter now, you know what I meant! You shouldn't attempt to go back to him. Not until we can make a new agreement to amend this way," she whispered sternly to her charge.

"I really don't think you have to worry about me and Twinkle Toes in the future Lili though. He probably... will not want a repeat of tonight. So... no worries now Lili."

Lili could not bear to hear the sad tenor of her voice, "Listen Songbird... I will speak with him in the morning. I can explain that I threatened you... forcing you to come with me. I will say that you wanted to return... but I was going to inform your father of the affair if you did. That way, I will be the bad guy and you will be exonerated."

"You will do that for me, Lili?" Toph asked hopefully.

The countess patted her head, "Most certainly cousin... but you just have to exercise more self control. No more drinking and cavorting."

"I will, I swear," Toph happily spieled, hugging Lili tightly. "You are the best Lili."

"That I have been told before, but now it's time for you to get into your bed, my little princess."

They made their way over to her enormousness, four poster, canopy bed. Lili gently prodded Mei Mei ,who immediately rolled off in a stealth like fashion to creep silently from the room. Toph wonder how many times she had done that before, being that it seemed almost naturally for her older double.

The little general slid in to the warm bed as Lili tucked the covers around her, kissing her forehead. Toph felt a teardrop hit her cheek as Lili stroked her thick, raven hair before quietly exiting the room.

She now thought about the stress that she had just placed on her chief lady-in-waiting. She rolled to her side, but the story LiLi had told her about herself and the others, kept replaying in her mind. Up until now, she had only heard bits and pieces, the reality was far more heart wrenching. With all the love and care that her cousin just displayed, Toph was starting to feel more than a bit ashamed of herself.

* * *

The princess was unable to sleep now. She tossed about on the huge bed, going between guilt, stress and more than a small amount of unresolved sexual tension. Thoughts of sneaking back to her lover flashed in and out, but she was sure all the exits were guarded this time.

Toph decided to exorcise some of the sexual tension as she played back the carriage scene when she laid upon Aang, allowing him to cop a good feel. The touch of his warm hand made her sigh. Her mother almost found them out as well.

"Whew... that was a close call," she spoke out in reflex, mimicking his actions upon herself.

"What did you just say Toph... what was a close call?" Katara asked, looking over from her bed that adjacent. The waterbender's eyes were outlined in red from all her drinking, but the room had stopped spinning for her.

"Nothing Sweetness," she whispered back. "Eh, it was just a bad dream is all. You know... one of our frequent close calls. Really nothing at all, we got away."

"Okay," the waterbender replied sleepily, grabbing her pillow, "Move over. I'm coming to join you."

The shuffling around awoke the Fan Master, "What's going on Katara? Where are ya going... it's still dark out?"

Katara was now on her feet yawning, "Toph had a bad dream and I'm going to sleep with her."

Suki picked up her pillow also, "Okay, I think there's plenty of room for the three of us. That bed is frickin' huge!"

Mai didn't ask, only took her pillow and followed suit. Toph did not mind the small invasion at all. The truth was, she missed her cuddle buddy and her girlfriends huddling around eased her own guilt and pain. She started to whine.

"Toph are you crying?" Katara asked, feeling her svelte body shake next to her.

"No," she lied, unable to hide the trembling in her voice, "I'm not crying... just snoozing... that's the way I snore now."

Katara put her arms around her friend and drew her in tight, "That must have been one heck of a nightmare baby girl," she declared, nuzzling into the earthbender's hair. "But... remember, it was only a dream, and you know we would never let anything happen to you."

Katara knew memories of the war brought many bad dreams for all of them. In reality, she was grateful for the close personal contact herself.

The feeling of guilt, like a stake, was being driven through the earthbender's heart now. Toph ached inside as Katara was holding her like a mother would a child.

This wasn't the first time that she had been comforted in this manner. Baby girl was a nickname that only Sweetness was allowed to use even though the entire group knew of it. If anyone dared to tease her, a water lashing would soon follow.

Her sightless eyes let loose the waterworks across her face, drenching her pillow. She felt Suki close to her back, and knew Mai was somewhere in the bed from all the snoring that seemed to emanate from the other side of Katara.

"It's okay now Toph," Katara said soothingly as she tried to reassure her with a rocking motion. "It was just a bad dream. The war is over... and you are safe now. You can go back to sleep... ohhhh... baby girl, please don't cry. You know that's my job," the waterbender comforted her as Katara's voice moved into a lullaby.

Somehow through the feelings of shame and guilt, Toph drifted off to sleep in the embrace of her best friend, now betrayed.


	32. Hidden Intentions

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

_**Hidden Intentions**_

The Countess Lili Soo Hahn walked into the room to see the four women in the same bed sprawled out in various directions now. She smiled seeing her little princess curled like a kitten in the center under the heavy blanket.

"There you are cousin," she thought happily. "You do make life interesting... if not exhausting," she yawned, having stayed up most of the night.

Next to her was Katara lying on her stomach with an arm and leg dangling over the edge of the bed. The Kyoshi warrior appeared to be peacefully sleeping on her side, a hand on princess' head, as if comforting her. Lastly, the blade wielder was lying across the foot, spread eagle on her back, already starting to groan in obvious pain, from her over indulgence.

Lili shook her head with a half grin. She hated to wake them, but the day had to get started. Three more women meant this was going to take additional time, even though she had increased her staff as well. Even with the four of them, the princess still proved to be a handful and the previous night proved that her friends were just as pretentious.

Lei moved up to her side. "Should I bring in the hangover remedy cousin? I think the one at the bottom here was drinking pretty heavily," she stated pointing to the whining Mai.

Lili nodded as Lei swiftly went about the task. Soon Lei and Fong returned, one with a tray of tea and juice and the other with a tray of some concoction that resembled a witch's brew.

"All is prepared," Mei Mei informed them as she followed the two in. "All the attendants are at the ready for the ladies. The morning pampering can start as soon as they arise and breakfast will soon arrive... including that hideous Water Tribe mixture... ugh! Sea prunes... looks more like mer-whale shit."

Lili shook her head and at forward cousin's comment. She began to make her way around the bed, "Lady Mai, you poor dear... it is time to wake up," she whispered into the knife thrower's ear. "We have some nice pomegranate juice or tea for you. Would you like that?"

"Oh my aching head," Mai complained starting to rub her temples. "Do you really have to shout like that," she moaned before burping loudly.

Lili fanned away the foul smell, "By the spirits... that was rank. Uh... my lady... I have something else. It will surely help you to feel absolutely wonderful," the countess promised, taking a cup of the brew. "Please, sit up and take a sip of this."

The dark lady slowly sat up slowly, almost crying from the intense pain as well as fighting the vertigo, "Arghhhh... please help... just kill me!"

Lili handed her the cup making sure she cradled it securely, "No need for death... just sip this my lady. It will be all better, you'll see."

Mai took one whiff turning her nose away, "Yuck... smells like rhino piss... worse, year old rhino piss!"

Lili couldn't help but to giggle a bit, "I would not know my lady, but it is quite effective against the bite of all that desert whiskey you drank."

Mai held her nose and with a tilt of her head, emptied the cup. Immediately, the headache started to melt away and the room stabilized. Her thoughts began to become clearer as well.

"More!' Mai demanded extending the cup, as Lili exchanged it for a full one.

Suki accepted a cup of tea, and seemed just fine. The warrior had a renowned tolerance for strong drink among the group.

Katara however, she was almost as bad as Mai. The smell of vomit emitted with ever breath. Luckily sometime during the night, she found her way to the toilet.

"Why would anyone want to drink at all," she lectured herself, holding her head up. "But... it all tasted so good!"

"First time?" Lei asked, handing her a cup of the potion sympathetically.

"Y-yes," the waterbender responded, nodding her head in visible pain. "I didn't think a little..."

Mei Mei snickered, "A little? You drank half a bottle of sherry... and then drank another half bottle of port. On top of that you tried some of '_Kill me please's_' here whiskey. Don't you know you shouldn't mix your liquors water tribe?"

"Be nice to her Mei Mei," Lei defended the still ailing blue-eyed girl, as Mei Mei crossed her arms and rolled her huge eyes. "She didn't know any better, this was her first time. Here, sweetie, just sip this... and you'll start to feel better very soon," the lady that sounded exactly like the princess prompted her.

Katara looked wearily into Lei's soft green eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise pretty girl... just look at your friend Lady Mai. She was far worse off than you... now she's just as sardonic as usual," Lei giggled quietly.

"I heard that, but go ahead anyway Katara," Mai exhorted her, drinking a cup of tea. "It tastes absolutely putrid, but it will do the trick."

Katara placed the cup at her lips and took a sip. She then smiled brightly drinking down the rest with relish causing the knife thrower to gag.

The waterbender sighed heavily, feeling the immediate relief, "If I knew you were offering me turtle-cod liver oil and garlic juice, I would have drank it right down right away," she exclaimed happily. "I really can't place what else is in it, but boy... it sure is good... more please! Maybe some slime worm extract..." she pondered, smacking her lips.

Mai was now in a full run towards the bathroom... barely able to contain the heaving.

"Go after her Mei Mei," the countess ordered, "I have a feeling, she's not going to make it."

The busty woman scowled, "Why me? Why not send little Miss Sunshine here... she's good at cleaning..."

Mei Mei stopped her grumbling as soon as Lili looked at her sternly. With a huff she turned and followed the trail Mai had left across the floor.

"I guess she'll be extra hungry for breakfast," Mei Mei retorted with a sigh.

* * *

Everyone had gotten out of bed, save for one.

"Please your Majesty, the sun is up and it is already a bright and shiny new day," Lili proclaimed as Toph buried herself further under the heavy blanket. "Your guests... they are waiting for you."

"Leave me alone Lili. It's still dark outside," the princess insisted.

Lili smiled, "Quite the contrary, the sun has been up for more than an hour."

"Doesn't look that way to me!" the blind girl shot back.

"Ha, ha, most humorous as usual your Majesty," the chief lady replied. "Now that we've had our laugh, shall it be juice or tea?"

"Oh please, please, please... my Lili darling," Toph begged from under her downy mound of solitude, "...let me have just a couple of more hours of this bliss. I was having the most delightful dream about him_... _we were just about to..._"_

"We are not alone, your Majesty!" the countess cut in quickly, smiling tightly at Katara.

Nonetheless, all three girls were focused on the talking comforter with great interest. One, they had never heard the earthbender speak so formally... yet casually before and two, she was speaking of a _him!_

"Him who?" Katara asked, quickly jumping back unto the bed. "Tell... who's your dream guy?"

"No one Sugar Queen! Go away! Leave me alone!" the lump cried out.

"Ahhh... c'mon Toph, you've heard all our dream... well Katara's and mine's anyway," Suki interjected. "It's natural for a young lady... so tell us, who's the him... we won't get mad, even if it is Zuko, right Mai?"

"What the flame are you talking about you painted floozy," the knife thrower growled. "She best not be thinking about..."

"All of you... just shut up!" Toph screamed.

Lili now stepped forward, "Ladies... perhaps more rest for the princess would be beneficial. She is possibly dreaming of a romance scroll at I read to her the other night. Please, lets continue the day since the attendants are ready for you all. I'm sure she'll be able to join us by the time we are ready for breakfast. Rarely does she miss a meal, if ever."

"I heard that cousin!"

* * *

"Fong, please see that all is going according to schedule and that the princess' guest are happy," Lili ordered taking a large grooming kit from one of the attendants, "I have something to attend too."

"Yes cousin," the taller brown-eyed lady replied with a bow. "Lili, may I... I know this may sound strange... but may I attend him?"

"No," Lili said flatly as she left the suite.

The countess entered an empty suite and there she opened the passage. After lighting a small torch, she headed for the Avatar's room.

She could hear the subtle sound of his snoring as she opened the entrance.

Aang sat up in his bed, looking over at the wall, "My love," he looked up bleary eyed, "...is that you?" he asked wiping the sleep away.

"No Avatar Aang, it is I, Lili," she answered softly, walking over to the bed and bowing. "I've come here on behalf of my Princess and her welfare," Lili started, noticing the tension in his face, "I must talk to you about what is best for Princess Toph."

"Like I believe that," Aang spat, laying back down, facing away from her. "Don't you really mean... what's best for appearance sake. How do you know what's best for Toph and besides that, why would you give a damn! You are a nomad. Concerns like this are worldly."

His comment made her eye twitch. "Regardless of how you may see it... master, this is relevant to us all."

He rolled over to face her, "Oh, why don't you enlighten me... nomad Lili?"

She place the kit to the side as she knelt beside the bed. "Please hear me out master. It has been written, that though the forest is leveled, the seeds can take root once more. Here in me... with you, we can..."

"Don't be ridiculous," he sighed, turning back away.

She stood, taking in a deep breath, "Well if our own prophecy does not move you, then maybe reason will," Lili exclaimed. "Avatar if you stop acting like a horny schoolboy for a moment and really think about what is best for Toph, then you too would realize that what was going to happen last night was not in hers, or perhaps your best interest," she stated, standing over.

He did look back over his shoulder to get a glimpse of a very Toph like angry face.

"Now, get your butt out of that bed and stop pouting, your Grace. I'll help you get ready for your day while we discuss this," she remarked boldly as her hand ripped his blanket away. "If you haven't realized this, I am doing this for my cousin... because she loves you, and I love her, nomad or not! Even though you are acting like a regular dodo-ass."

Aang couldn't help but start to smirk and chuckle.

Lili gave him a confused stare, "What... did I say something funny, your Grace?"

He sat up in the bed, "Hehe... you said butt," he snickered pointing at her.

The countess peered at him incredulously for a second before speaking again, "Yes, of course, very funny your Grace. Now... if you would just come with me, we can get you all cleaned up," she said as she retrieved the kit.

* * *

"Did you hear what Toph said," Katara exclaimed excitedly as she sat three abreast between Suki and Mai having her hair, nails and toes done. "She said she was having a dream about a... a him," she squealed girlishly. "Do you think she's found a boyfriend so soon?"

Mai leaned back enjoying her neck massage, "I think you know who it is already Katara. Trust me... he's no stranger to any of us."

As the waterbender frowned, the Fan Master quickly jumped in, "Did you ever have a crush on a guy when you were her age Mai," Suki inquired from under her facial, "I just can't see you going all gushy-gushy, gaga over some guy."

The knife thrower let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, "I wouldn't call it whatever you just said, but I did have an infatuation..."

"Oh... you go girl," the waterbender said in surprise. "So who was it? Would we know him?"

Mai smiled, "You should, he's the Fire Lord now."

"Hah, that's no fair Mai," Katara tittered, "I thought we were going to hear something racy and mysterious about you."

Mai smile lightly, "Nope, only Zuko. He's been my only interest from the time we were children."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Suki breath out from below her hot towel. "You know, Toph did have a thing for Sokka when I first met her."

"Toph and Sokka!" Katara gasped in utter shock, "No way... absolutely... no way!"

Mai felt her cheeks warm, "I would agree."

"Yes way," Suki confirmed calmly still covered over. "That time at Serpent's Pass when I saved her little life from drowning, she gave me a kiss. She thought i was Sokka... she was so cute. She said... you could let me drown now."

"You should have," Mai muttered under her breath.

Katara shook her head, "Wow... I still can't believe it. Maybe he still is her dream guy," she stated with a laugh.

Both the warrior and the dark lady stiffened in their seats.

"He better not be!" Suki growled getting to her feet. "Perhaps it is Zuko like I said before? You may not know this Mai, but they were always chummy in camp. Those two, thick as thieves, especially when she was bossing him around. Sokka thought there might be a little _**SPARK**_ between the two of them," Suki noted with obvious malice.

Both Mai and Katara looked over at the reclined Fan Master in utter shock.

"Suki, why would you say something so harsh?" Katara asked, seeing the other two glaring past her.

"Well, everyone is talking about it being Sokka," Suki protested.

"I wasn't insinuating that your doofus was doing anything Suki," Mai corrected her. "But maybe our little friend is conjuring up her own set of desires and wishes. Just look at the way she was dressed yesterday and how she flaunted it in front of all our guys. You practically had to use a mop to get all the drool up off the floor. Anyone of them would have had _Toph Delight_ for dessert."

Katara sat back, "Yeah you two should look into this more closely..."

"Why do you think you are immune," Mai asked bluntly. "I think you're most at risk here. Weren't you the one most upset during the reception Katara? Isn't he in fact staying here at the palace with that piece of rock candy... and I hear he has quite the sweet tooth."

The memories of the previous night now fluttered through the waterbender's mind as she giggled nervously. The Kyoshi warrior added nothing only looked away, biting her lower lip.

"So... how do we find out if one of ours is her target?" Katara asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"The cherry incident," Suki offered, feeling better if Katara found out on her own.

Mai lifted an eyebrow, "The cherry incident? What by Agni's name is that?"

Katara smiled nodding slowly as she explained, "Well Mai, when we were at the Western Air Temple, we discovered that Toph has an affinity for cherries."

"An affinity puts it lightly, " Suki quipped. "The girl is totally addicted to the things. She'll eat them until she throws up if you let her."

"Must have something to do with royalty," Mai surmised recalling another cherry addicted princess. "So what is this incident?"

"Well we had harvested about a kilo or so (approx. 2.2 lbs) of these dark red rock cherries that grew near the temple. I was going to make a cobbler so that everyone could have a treat," Katara continued, already laughing. "We didn't know then about her weakness, but when I was going to start the cobbler, the cherries came up missing. Toph immediately blamed poor Momo, like he could really defend himself. When Aang checked, he was clean. I, however, suspected it was her all along because her tongue was so red, but she can be real intimidating and somewhat convincing when she's lying. We had a small debate..."

"More like a near knockdown, drag out fight," Suki elaborated, shaking her head.

Katara threw the warrior a dirty look, "I graciously let it go, before it went that far. It was just cherries... the only sweets we had seen in weeks. But that night, outside of her door, I heard her talking in her sleep."

"So you really didn't let it go, but decided to spy on her," Mai concluded, tapping her fingertips together.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here," Katara defended herself. "Do you want to know the rest of the story or not?"

Mai nodded, "Please continue, I'm on the edge of my seat with excitement," she stated her usual monotone.

Katara scowled, "Forget it then. She'll just do whatever the hell she wants... and if it's your guy, don't come crying to me! Fire Lady Bei Fong does have a nice ring."

The look from the tall pale girl was as sharp as one of her shurikens. Katara rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Look," Suki sighed trying to play peacemaker, "...don't we all have a stake in this. Why are we nipping at each other? Isn't our true potential rival sleeping just on the other side of that door?"

They all cast their gaze upon the door as if looking at the very gates of Hades itself.

* * *

He sat on a low bench covering his lap with another fresh towel as she prepared a bath for him.

Aang couldn't help but watch her as she moved, so graceful and fluid. This Toph look-a-like smelled so sweet and her shape, almost an hourglass in her dimensions. Her hair was not as thick as Toph's, but just a black and equally alluring. Their eyes however were shaped identically and she had the same porcelain white skin.

Occasionally she would peer back at him with smile as she went about her task. The very act unnerved him in the fact it was so similar to the princess' and he was half-naked.

Lili opened the grooming kit and sat out the items she would need. She put on a full apron. Her waist was so narrow that she actually tied the string in the front after wrapping it back around her.

She stood behind Aang, "Well let's get rid of this unsightly stubble on the top of your head," she exclaimed slowly rubbing a hand over it.

A shiver ran down his spine as Aang closed his eyes at the sensation. She pulled him back to rest against her while she lathered his head. The warmth of it combined with the softness of her body was stirring.

She started to shave him, "My, you have some whiskers as well," she commented gliding a smooth hand down his cheek. "We'll have to shave this as well."

Aang could only grunt in response as she gently extended the lather to his face.

All the shaving was complete as she applied a soothing shaving balm to his head and face and he sighed in trembling breath.

"How was that your Grace? Did I cut you at all?"

"Ah no," he replied with a nervous smile. "It felt great, and this stuff smells good too."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it suited you well. It has a wild and airy scent," she told him.

"So you picked it out just for me?" he asked in surprise.

"No, master. I had it made just for you," she informed him, slowly massaging both sides of his head. "You are the Avatar, savior of the world, I couldn't just offer you some common balm, that just wouldn't be fitting, now would it?" she responded, pulling his head in closer to her body.

Her touch, as well as the words, moved him almost to tears, "Lili I just want…"

She placed a finger to his lips, "No need to say anything more master. This is my privilege... my service to my master."

She led him quietly to the sunken tub and he sat down in it. The water was scented with rose petals. Sticks of incense were burning around it filling the air with the smell of frankincense.

"This is beautiful..." he started to speak once more.

The countess placed her fingers to his lips again and shook her head 'no'.

Aang fell silent.

She smiled and he shivered sinking further into the warm tub.

Lili took a sponge and began to wash his neck and back.

She knelt behind him, his head cradled between her breast as she took the sponge, rolling it over his shoulders and chest. As Lili sought to venture further, Aang took the sponge from her.

"I'll take it from here," he finally spoke sitting forward. "That area belongs to a certain princess, and I don't think she would appreciate even your attention there."


	33. Pains, Recalls and Dreams

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**Pains, Recalls and Dreams**

Zuko awoke with a splitting headache just as he had predicted. The sunlight was not his friend this morning as he tried to escape the piercing rays that assaulted his eyelids. He smacked his dry lips together, searching for any semblance of moisture between them. Every move he made reminded him that he had drank far too much the previous night.

"Oh, by Agni's chariot! Where is my sister when I actually want her to kill me?" he moaned, trying to stop the rotation of the room. "By all that is sacred, what was that stuff we were drinking Sokka?"

"Dunno," came the muffled replied. The Water Tribesman had his head buried under a pillow at the opposite end of the bed.

"Wake up," Zuko said flatly, rubbing his temples and kicking away the regent's only protection from the light. "I-I think... we need to start getting ready... for the day. Lao... he invited us to some kind of important shit. Ohhh... I need something for this blasted hangover!"

The young warrior rolled to his back. "Am I dead?" he asked, not wanting to move anymore than he had too. "I wish I was dead. Zuko, please, if there is any mercy in that ash heap you call a heart... kill me, kill me now!"

The Fire Lord smirked at his plea. "Trying to insult me isn't gonna make me angry enough to end you Sokka. If anything, I'll just enjoy your suffering all the more," he told him trying to mask his own wave of nausea. "If no one... is going to show me the kindness of the spirit world, then I'm certainly not going to extend it to you! Ouch... just saying that hurt."

Sokka took in a deep breath, "Please... at least give me back my pillow. I'll let you have my new boomerang that Toph made for me," he implored, cradling his head. "It feels like my brain is about to explode!"

The firebender managed to stand, "Interesting proposal, but... no. Like I already said, if I don't get out of this that easy, then neither do you," Zuko exclaimed as he headed for the door. "Now open your eyes and embrace the pain, you Water Tribe wimp! Besides... if you had a brain to explode, you wouldn't have been drinking so much!"

"Why you jerk face... ah... OW!" Sokka groaned loudly as he shot up far too fast at the Fire Lord's prodding. His head felt like it weighed a ton and he could barely lift it.

"Hurts like Hades doesn't it," Zuko remarked with a small wicked grin.

"I-I don-don't kno-know... wh-what... that place fee-feels like," the Vice Regent stammered, "...b-but i-if if it is anything close to th-this... I-I don't want to go!"

"That makes two of us," Zuko agreed as he made it slowly to the door. "I'm gonna try and find somebody to help..."

His words died away upon seeing the small man with round wire glasses and a long gray plait curled in his lap, sitting in a padded high back chair outside the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the man spoke as he stood and bowed, "... I am glad to see you are awake. May I assume his Regency, Lord Sokka is also awake?"

Zuko nodded slowly, not sure if the gnome like figure was real or just a manifestation of his late night binge. All he knew at this point was that the pain in his head was all too real.

The little man smiled up at him, "Very good, I will now summon your attendants."

The Fire Lord blinked, "Attendants... what attendants?"

The small man raised a hand as if signalling, "Ah, yes your Highness, the king himself has instructed me personally to make sure that your stay at the palace is top notch," the funny little man said. "Of course he said the same of the regent as well. I hope you'll enjoy our attendants. They are the finest in the world. We still hold to the ancient traditions that every guest we serve is their master. They will look after you and the regent this morning with meticulous care."

Zuko held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... too many words! My head already feels like it's in a vise."

Again the man bowed, "Pardon my insensitivity your Highness. I have not even introduced myself. My name is Puck, and I am the chief eunuch and master of the palace courtiers and courtesans. In my haste to show you our excellent service, I was actually neglecting you," he admitted stepping closer. "If you would please step back inside and make yourself comfortable, your attendants will be here shortly. We have the most marvelous remedy for maladies brought on by excess. One drink, and you will feel like yourself again I assure you, your Highness."

Zuko didn't care who helped him, as long as the pain stopped. "Uh, thank you Puck" he managed to mutter as the old man led him back into the room.

Sokka and Zuko reclined in large chairs with cold compresses on their heads, sighing in relief.

"Where did you find this guy Zuko?" Sokka asked, flexing his jaw.

"He was just sitting outside the door. Said something about the King's orders... I think."

The regent sat up slightly, "King's orders... about what?"

"I don't know Sokka," Zuko groaned in a low voice. "All I could think about was this throbbing hangover!"

Sokka sat back, "I can definitely understand that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Puck scampered over to answer, "Please remain seated my lords."

The two could hear the door open. "Ah... there you all are. Please come in my dears. These two Lord's have been in the most grievous of agonies and in need of your tender touches."

Perfume, like a bed of flowers blooming in early spring, filled the room as the two young men became very interested at the persons filing in. These attendants, that Puck spoke of were all women, extremely beautiful, exotic, women... and rather scantily dressed.

Sokka sat up once more, "Zuko?"

"Yeah Sokka?" the firebender replied, sitting up as well.

"I know... I'm dead now, because these must be goddesses!" the regent declared with a huge grin.

The small man stepped forward, "I hope you find them to your liking gentle Lords. I find, that early in the morning... the female form is so much more soothing than that of the masculine. Would you not agree?"

"Definitely agree," Sokka and Zuko replied in chorus, ignoring their pain.

* * *

The help in the room had been dismissed, under the auspices that the girls wanted some time to '_speak in private'_.

"Okay their gone... so Katara, how did you get her to tell on herself about the cherries?" Mai asked with a more serious tone. "If we can discern her target, then at least the other two will be able to assist the third."

Furtive glances shift about the room before the three nodded. They leaned into a small huddle, feeling the need for absolute secrecy.

Katara took in a deep breath, "As I was saying before... there I was, just standing outside of Toph's door. I suddenly heard her say the word, _**cherries.**_ But it wasn't like in a normal voice, but instead this low... moaning kinda way," the waterbender stated in a demonstrative fashion. "I didn't know if she was just messing with me or what, I decided to confront her."

Mai lifted an eyebrow, "Just so I can be clear on all the facts Katara, you suspected Toph all along of taking the cherries, and besides that, you two had a big fight..."

"Disagreement..." the waterbender countered, folding her arms.

Mai sighed "Sure have it your way, disagreement then. So you went to _spy_... sorry... I mean _check up_ on her that night. Am I right so far?"

Katara's big blue eyes shifted up and about as she thought about the dark lady's summary, "Well, some could see it that way... I guess."

The Fan Master snickered, "What about you beaning Toph in the head with that ladle Katara? She put this huge knot on the poor girl's forehead."

"Hey, that was only after she hit me in the ass with that rock!" she defended. "You saw for yourself how big and black that bruise was Suki!"

The warrior shook her head, "Yeah that was really something. It took up half a butt cheek, and for you Katara, that says a lot," she giggled, making even the expressionless Mai crack a smile... for a second.

"Ha, ha, laugh all you want you two. That little dirt devil bent my best utensil into a small ball of metal and shot it over into the canyon," Katara recalled, looking as if she were about to cry. "I loved that ladle. My brother... he gave me that ladle. Brought it back for me from that Boiling Rock prison, along with my father... "

"And me!" Suki added. "Don't forget about me Katara."

"Yeah, and her too," the waterbender mumbled with a nod.

"Thanks for the endorsement... sister," Suki stated with obvious hurt.

Mai shook her head at the melodrama, "Are we through with the reminiscing or is there another sappy situation I must endure before can we please get back to the real story?" she asked, cutting hard looks between warrior and waterbender.

Katara brushed away a stray tear for her loss, "Sure... but it was Suki's fault for bringing up such a painful memory. She can be so insensitive... I would have thought being with my brother..."

Suki's eyes widened, "Oh no you didn't go there Katara! Just because I don't mother him like you do doesn't mean..."

"Enough!" the dark lady snarled. "Please, can't we focus on the true matter at hand? Katara, I'm sure Suki here understands how you feel, and she won't... for her own sake, be bringing up your sore ass or that bent spoon anymore... right Suki?"

The Fan master choked, "Uh... (cough), did you just threaten me Mai?"

"No, I'm simple getting us back to reality... so please, just go with it," the blade wielder implored. "You won't hurt Katara's feeling any further, isn't that right?"

Suki sighed, "Yeah... sorry Katara, I didn't know it meant that much too you. And you better not be threatening me Mai!"

Katara turned her head smugly away from the frivolous and obviously insincere apology.

Mai ignored the threats and childish antics, "So, now that conscience has been satisfied, you heard her say _cherries. _ But, you didn't know if she was just drawing you in for another fight, out revenge for hitting her with the spoon."

Katara rolled her eyes with a growl, "It wasn't a SPOON! It was a metal ladle... and I haven't been able to find one like it since," the blue eyed girl complained harshly.

Mai could see there was no getting away from this rather obsessive issue with the waterbender. "Look Katara, my uncle is still warden at Boiling Rock. If you wish, I'll have him send you a dozen of those spoons... ladles. They make all their utensils there, from the ore of the volcano," she told her.

Katara's eyes now sparkled like jewels, "Really? Oh Mai, thank you so very much! Can he also get me a full set of cookware? Sokka said it was some high quality stuff."

The dark lady's face became emotionless, "Sure... I'll have him monogram them as well," she replied flatly.

Katara rubbed the back of her neck, "The ladles... they would do fine Mai," the waterbender replied, seeing she had overstepped. "Well, just like you said, I heard her say cherries... and when I went into the room, to my surprise, she was laying in her bed... sound asleep. I called her name a couple of times, but when that girl is out of it... she's just one level from death... if you no what I mean!" Katara laughed.

"Ain't that the truth!" Suki agreed, also chuckling.

Katara continued, "Then I had an idea. I heard that sometimes, heavy sleeper can be asked questions in their sleep and they will always answer truthfully. So, I tested it out. I asked her some personal ones first... stuff she didn't know I knew."

"Ooh, like what Katara?" Suki inquired, hungry for a little gossip.

"Like... don't ask me again Suki," the waterbender snapped, getting eye-to-eye with the warrior "It's personal I said."

The captain swallowed hard, "Sorry, I won't ask again," she said, seeing the mist of her own breath in the chilled air.

Katara backed away even as the air returned to it's normal temperature. Both Mai and Suki sat quietly until she was ready to resume.

"I finally asked her about the cherries. At first, she just made a couple of yummy sounds... like a little kid. I didn't think it was going anywhere and then, she started talking about how good they were, and that her favorite part was spitting the pits. I knew the little ditch witch was guilty then!" Katara glowered, holding up an accusatory finger.

As she looked into the faces of her comrades, she could tell they didn't share her passion for justice.

She decided to tell the rest of the story. "I asked her if she had eaten all the cherries... even for her that would have been an accomplishment. The only one smaller than her is Momo. Well, she hadn't and in fact, she had hidden them in Aang's stuff, knowing that I would never look for them there."

Mai smiled softly, genuinely impressed, "She is quite the smart one isn't she? But what if Aang came across them?"

The waterbender shook her head, "He wouldn't. Aang is like all the other guys," Katara commented rolling her big blues."They don't know, nor do they look at half the things they own."

Both Mai and Suki agreed at that fact.

"So that is when I went over into Aang room..."

"Now this is the funny part," Suki remarked. "Aang... he... he wakes up seeing Katara... in her nightclothes, sneaking into his room. So what does he think?"

"She's come for him," Mai filled in with a smirk.

"BINGO! You got it! He sits up trying to look all 'manly' and all she says is... hi Aang, I need to find something," the warrior retold, laughing nearly in tears. "His poor little ego... like his other manly part, no doubt was absolutely crushed. Everyone noticed it..."

"Whoa... wait," Mai held up a hand. "Why would everyone notice his reaction?"

Katara sighed, "Because... when I went past him and started rummaging through his things, I didn't think that bugs would be attracted to the fruit and..."

Suki now fell to her back, "She screamed so loud, everyone came a running! She even woke up her brother, and he's like the princess in there when it come to sleeping! Aang however, that poor boy, just sat on his mat looking so lost."

"It was one of those long... ugh ...hairy, fruit millipedes. Ew, the thing crawled right over my hand," she shivered reflexively.

"EW," Mai echoed, also with a shudder, "I can't stand those things either."

"Glad I'm not the only feminine one here Mai," the waterbender quipped.

"Oh, I didn't say I was feminine," Mai replied. "In fact, most of the time, all this girly dress up shit makes me particularly more nauseous than the whiskey from last night. I just hate bugs!"

Katara's victory was somewhat deflated, "Well, at least we can agree on that. The good thing was that everyone saw her stash and she admitted taking it."

The Fan Master got to her feet, "It was a whole lot more dramatic than that. Our chief detective here, Katara, points a finger at the yawing girl and demands she confesses... like it was a murder trial or that she had stolen the imperial jewels! Toph just turns her back and says, "Okay, Sugar Queen, big whoop... ya got me. I'm going back to bed. That's when Katara starts ranting about how she can't just leave and Toph is already gone! We all just went back as well... leaving Katara holding the half empty bag of her precious cherries. Ah... you sure are funny when you're trying to be all sleuthy, Katara!" the captain threw in.

"Whatever Suki... I did find out the truth, and Toph did apologize... eventually," Katara stated, holding her head up.

"What does, _eventually_ mean?" Mai inquired.

Katara blushed, "Uhm, she said she was sorry... about the cherries and my ladle, last night, before we went to bed."

"And she was a bit tipsy as well last night, if I recall?" Mai declared in her usual monotone.

"That's beside the point," the waterbender insisted, again crossing her arms over her chest. "Justice was served, the guilty confessed, and though belated, she apologized. Suki didn't tell you, the next day, she walked in with double the amount of cherries. I was able to made two cobblers. See right triumphed in the end."

"What about Aang?" Mai asserted, leaning forward to look her in the eye.

"What about him Mai?" Katara recoiled sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you just ignored his fragile... crushed... ego?" the emo girl probed, observing the deep red tint appearing on Katara's cheeks. "I know you made it up to the little fella."

Katara started to sweat, "Ah... uh... Mai... ah... that's a rather personal..."

* * *

The princess had indeed fallen back into a deep sleep. The quietness of the room made for a deep, relaxing, undisturbed rest that she had not known before, even at her estate in Gaoling.

The dream, one of adventure now turned to passion.

_She had faced off against the most vile and notorious leader of the Sandbenders, after her attempt to rescue that stupid professor._

_He had sold her out in exchange for staying at that worthless, buried, library._

_Now in the midst of the dunes, at the height of the noonday sun, they fought. _

_She was so thirsty and hot, her clothes clung to her. _

_She had challenged this man in exchange for the lives of Suki, Sokka, Katara and Zuko. _

_That was her only solace, they were free and on their way out of this hell hole. _

_Unfortunately__, all of her sandbending could not rival his. He was clearly the master here._

_Finally, in a hot, deafening, whirlwind, he stripped her bare, as she dropped to her hands and knees._

_"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a deep strong voice that cut through her._

_Her throat was so dry she could not speak, she could only shake her head._

_"Ah, but I know you Princess Toph Bei Fong, and I know your father would give a king's ransom for your return."_

_She felt her fingers and toes grip into the coarse sand, helpless... seeing just a shadow of the one speaking, as he stepped ever so lightly upon the shifting ground, hardly even disturbing the surface._

_She felt the shame of her loss... wishing for but a sip of water, to maybe spring a surprise attack... as useless as that might be._

_"But, you are worth far more than a king's ransom princess. I will make you my concubine by right of conquest," he declared, moving behind her._

_"Before my entire tribe... I, Aang... the Sandstrider, will lay claim to you!"_

"Must be a pretty good dream," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Yeah... it is," she breathed out heavily, rolling back into his warm body.

"Am I in it?" he asked, kissing that place right behind her ear that seemed to move her deep within.

"Yes... oh Sandstrider," she moaned, exposing the spot more.

He moved his hands to overlay hers. One upon a breast, the other at work, as it moved her towards fulfillment, both in the dream and in reality.

Her cheeks were flushed, as she licked and bit at her lips. He felt her body moving, flexing and straining under the ever growing beat of passion. The sight of her in this way, made him tremble.

"Toph," he whispered loudly, nipping into her earlobe.

Suddenly, dream, fantasy, reality and desire collided as she twisted violently in his arms. He felt the sweat pouring from her as the last shudders began to subside.

His mouth was upon hers and the kisses were breathy and wet.

"Aang... when... how?"

"I'll tell you later," he said softly. "But please... do that once more... you looked so... beautiful!"


	34. Hospitality

**A Kiss in Ba Sing Se **

[_**A/N: This is an A/U story. The Toph character does feel inferior to Katara and so in order to compete for Aang's affections pulls out all the stops. Aang is a boy with near infinite power and is being offered love and comfort from the two girls most dear to him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** ]**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**Hospitality**

After getting a dose of the hangover concoction and a cup of chamomile tea, Zuko and Sokka had their backs scrubbed and hair washed along with a soothing shave. Now they each sat at either ends of the enormous sunken tub. Around the edge sat the four beauties, wearing two piece bathing suits that seemed to become almost transparent whenever they got wet.

"So... is this how royalty does it, eh Zuko," Sokka asked as he contentedly ate a peach slice from the tray held by a violet eyed woman that hadn't left his side from the moment she arrived

"I wish Sokka," the Fire Lord sighed sipping a crystal glass of the freshest tasting orange juice he had ever had. "You know, if Mai saw me like this, the Fire Nation would be looking for a new king. Not to say she's the jealous type..."

They both laughed lightly taking in all the eye candy that surrounded them, attending to their every want.

Sokka looked over at the violet-eyed young lady with a captivating smile, "So what's next on the agenda... ah... sorry, I didn't get your name," the Vice Regent apologized as he procured another piece of the succulent fruit. "A gentleman should always know a lady's name."

"Then why are you asking?" Zuko jested with a twisted grin.

The Water tribesman threw his compatriot a mocking glare, "Please excuse his Majesty... manners I guess aren't a requirement for being the Fire Lord."

She smiled shyly, "Your humor is as keen as I've been told, my lord. My name Is Kikei, and I am your willing and humble servant. Ask anything you will of me, and I shall not hesitate to grant it." she replied enthusiastically.

The two young men exchanged cheesy grins and nods.

Sokka felt a rush of heat in his face, "Uh, thank you Kikei, I will keep that in mind," he replied finding his eyes drifting towards her chest and guessing that she was at least 92 or maybe even 95 cm. Her hair was raven black flowing down over her bosom with a silky appearance. He wondered if they both felt as soft as they looked.

She followed his eyes, "My breast... are 96 (D/E cup)," she volunteered with a sultry grin."You.. of course, may verify the measure of them for yourself, my lord, here or in... private," she offered, bending lower to improve his view, moving her hair away.

The Vice Regent started choking on his bite of peach. His blue eyes filled with tears as he tried to clear his throat. At once Zuko sprang to help, but the young woman was already behind the stricken young man. She suddenly stood him up and wrapping her arms about him, fist in the center of his abdomen, she applied a single thrust, freeing the lodged fruit. Sokka gulped air so hard his chest hurt as he sat back, slowly guided by the soft but firm hands of the concerned woman.

"Are you okay my Lord," Kikei cried, cradling him now in her arms, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He cleared his throat several times, "(cough)You didn't hurt me... I was just surprised. I think you saved my life actually?" he stated in a semi-hoarse voice.

He could feel her relax behind him, even as she drew him closer.

"I-it was nothing... my Lord," she replied softly. "We, anyone of us, could have done the same. This was my fault... please forgive..."

Sokka craned his neck about to look into her reddened face, "No... this is not your fault, Kikei. Tell her Zuko, I've done this hundreds of times. Normally I just get a hard whack on the back and a scolding to chew my food better from my sister," he laughed as he rubbed the middle of his chest. "But I have to admit, that was in there pretty deep. You helped me a lot... I thank you Kikei."

The tears that welled up in her eyes touched him deeply. He watched as she fought to contain her own emotions.

She noticed him rubbing the center of his chest, "You are in pain... my Lord?"

"It'll pass... maybe a cup of tea or something warm to drink," he suggested, mesmerized by her unusual eyes. "I'll be better in no... oh... wow... that feels..." Sokka exclaimed as he felt her hands on each of his thighs beneath the water, stroking lightly, "... you... huh, don't have to rub my legs Kikei."

Her hands moved more inward, "I have to make certain that you return to fullness of health before moving about my Lord." she whispered into his ear. "We wouldn't want you to experience weak and wobbly legs... now would we?"

Her hands were working miracles under the water as Sokka's eyes half closed, "Oh Suki... forgive me!" he thought as her hands drifted further in.

* * *

Zuko had left the tub to give his friend a little privacy, not sure what was going on, but knowing it didn't need an audience.

He reclined on the chaise while an attendant gently rubbed his temples. His golden eyes were blissfully closed as he was making small purring like sounds. She evidently seemed to know just what pleased him.

"Excuse me my Lord,"the attendant shyly spoke, causing the Fire Lord to half open one eye, "...may I ask you a question? Please feel no obligation to respond to this humble one."

The Fire Lord smiled gently at the short, slim girl with the dark brown twinkling eyes that seemed to go on forever. The fact that she was rather abundantly gifted breast wise, didn't hurt either.

"Hmmm... yes of course you can," he replied opening both eyes, even sitting up a bit.

"Do you not receive this manner of treatment in your own kingdom, my Lord? " she inquired innocently. "I noticed, both you and the Regent were... may I say, a bit standoffish... at first, when we attempted to care for you. You blushed so cutely in the bath... you looked like a little boy..." she stated, noticing his scowl. "Please don't be offended your Highness... I mean, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Most men would long to be so blessed."

Zuko's body temperature rose as his heart started to pick up pace, "Um... well this is a different world than where I come from. Excuse me... like my friend, I didn't get your name."

She smiled demurely, "I am called Soo Ming... your humble servant. Ask anything of me... and I will gladly serve."

Zuko's mind seemed to get lost in those bottomless eyes. The way she spoke sent shivers up his spine and it took a moment for him to come back to his senses. "Uh... yes... Soo Ming, ah, well... we don't have such way at the court in the Fire Nation... well at least not now. Actually these practices haven't been around for about 300 years. I don't look down on anybody else's ways, and I think we have adjusted well... don't you?"

"Pity," she sighed. "I see how much you enjoy it and you are a King. I am glad that you have adjusted... because it is an honor for us to take care of nobles such as you and the regent. Decent and fearless men."

He laughed lightly, "Let me tell you a secret Soo Ming," Zuko whispered, sitting up more as he looked into her deep brown eyes even more. "The Regent... Sokka and I, we're just regular people and we appreciate all the pampering, trust me."

She blushed and pulled him down by his shoulders back to the chaise, this time massaging his scalp, "Yes my Lord... it is as you say, regular people… who by chance have saved the world."

Zuko smiled.

* * *

"H-how can you ask me to do something so em... embarrassing," Toph remarked as she crossed her arms over her breast. "And where is my nightgown... I know I had one on earlier... you sneaky... airbending pervert... nomad pervert... monk pervert!"

Aang rubbed his shoulder where she had landed the solid elbow, "Ow... why did you hit my like that? I thought we were having fun... and I'm not a pervert!" he protested. "I'm just as naked as you are! You called me a pervert three times!"

Her muted eyes opened wide, "Th-that's because you are three times the pervert! Talk about having fun? I was innocently sleeping... I don't know what you were doing... besides stripping me naked and molesting me! And why are you naked in my bed... did you assume you were going to split me in my sleep, with all our friends and the world just on the other side of that door? Are you really that horny Twinkle Toes?"

The idea of lying did cross his mind but he tossed that aside. "My Love, when Lili told me she had left you sleeping here, the idea of finishing what we started did come to me. Who wouldn't be tempted, but I also knew you probably wouldn't want our first time to be a... a... shorty."

"I think it's called a quickie, Twinkle Toes," she corrected him. "And you're exactly right. I was planning on tonight, _after_ all our friends had gone back to the inn, we would pick up where we left off, and more. That was my plan."

He smiled brightly, "Me too! I just wanted to come and be with you for a little bit... you know and share a little skinship... especially after being torn apart like that last night..."

The corner of her mouth rose, "Skinship? What by earth is skinship? Is this something you and Snoozles' concocted to get girls... a-and now you're trying it out on me Twinkles?" she asked giving him a hard glare. "You ought to know it wouldn't work!"

He chuckled, "No, actually... when I was a small boy with the nuns, and they bathed us, they would take time in the bath to just hold each child. They would talk to us or sing... things like that..."

"And you all were naked?" Toph asked with a confounded look.

"We were in the bath Sifu and just children," he reaffirmed. "Nothing... freaky was going on, it was all very innocent. They called it skinship and said it helped us to know we were all one people, one family in a sense. I was grateful the monks didn't continue the practice... some of them made me nervous."

"Too bad... you might have liked it," she teased with a sneer. "Maybe you and Sokka, or even his Hotness could have shared a little... _skinship."_

His face dropped as he sighed heavily. "Forget I mentioned it... I'll go now. You can go back to sleep Sifu... unmolested."

As he turned to go, he suddenly felt her arms enfold him about his chest. The press of her breast upon his back caused him to breath in sharply.

"Am I doing it correctly? Is this what you wanted... Aang?" she asked so softly he barely heard her.

His hands gripped hers, "Kind of... except we need to face each other. I-I know you can't see me... but, I still think it's important," he replied as inwardly he was leaping for joy.

She scooted back, making room for him to turn about, "Okay... whatever way you want me... is fine with me Twinkles," she said, trying to gather some bravado.

He took a moment to admire her trim, muscular form. It appeared so strong, yet so feminine at the same time. He wanted to just stare at the half covered image of her, as if she was a painting on a wall.

"Are we gonna do this skin thing or what?" she finally barked, her cheeks twice as red as they were prior.

Toph now felt his warm firm embrace pulling her closer to him. He was under the same heavy comforter once more, nothing between them as legs entwined and hips shifted for maximum contact. She snuggled directly under his chin, laying her head upon his chest with a long, satisfied sigh.

"Okay... what's next... I think you said something about singing or talking right?" she asked finding a particularly lovely earlobe to rub on.

The sensation was divine as the airbender's eyes fluttered. "Y-yeah... I did want to talk to you my love. You know, Lili came by my room this morning. That's why I knew you were here sleeping ... like I said before," he yammered. "She told me how wrong I was for what we almost did... and that it could have ruined everything."

Toph nodded, "I know the spiel. She said the same thing to me last night. I know we have a duty, but I think... I feel we have a duty to ourselves as well Twinkles. One that we've been putting off for a very long time," she exclaimed solemnly.

He looked down at the top of her head, "I have that feeling too. That's why I think... I just know Toph, we need to be true to us first. Lili... is a nomad, if you didn't already know. And I mean, a real nomad. Not one of these wannabees I've come across. She probably knows the book of the Way of the Air, better than I do. She reminded me that it was my, sacred obligation, to restore balance... by restoring my people."

Toph tilted her head up, "But I thought you wanted to do that Aang... restore your people. We could..."

"That's just it my love," he broke in, "... bending follows the line of the mother for the most part. She told me the odds are that we would have earthbending children and not air," Aang informed her, "... or non-benders, before we had even one air."

Her head dropped, "Oh... I see. So we can't really..."

He lifted her chin, "Yes we can... oh, yes we can... and we will, my love. Haven't we proven fate is what you make of it? I was told I had to fight Ozai before the comet came... but I still won."

She turned her face downward once more, "Just barely Aang. I almost lost you to the maniac! I... I just know, that if I stand in the way of your people being brought back, you would eventually come to hate me, I'm sure of it!"

"Never," he swore. "I could never hate you Toph... no matter what. Lili even said that I could lay with her and birth airbenders..."

The princess sat up, "What! Why that conniving..."

He placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Relax, I turned her down. I mean, she did try hard to persuade me, her being a non-bender. She said she would be a better bet to birth airbenders, but I'm not about having a harem so that I can just rebuild my people. There has to be a better way... or even some descendants... people with the gift, but just don't know it."

Toph laid back against him once more, "But... what if there isn't Aang... what if Lili is right? Could you really let your race drift off into oblivion... just like they never existed? Don't you think the spirits are calling you to do something about it as well?"

"I'm not giving you up... I would rather die first!" he stated emphatically. "Just the thought... steals my breath away..."

She touched his heated face, "No, not that my dearest love. I mean... you are an energy bender... when we have children... can't you bend them from earth to air? I recall that swamp guy saying that the differences were all an illusion... or something like that... I think..."

His powerful kiss sucked the words right out of her mouth as she squirmed in total surprise.

"Twinkle Toes!"

"Sifu Toph... you're a genius, an absolute genius!"

She blushed brightly, "Are you just now figuring that out fly-boy?"

She was gathered into him as their lips moved and smacked upon one another. Tongues firmly twisted and undulated and soon she felt the mood shifting from platonic to something far more passionate. Another part of him was pressing into her hip.

"Didn't you tell me this was suppose to be innocent Twinkle Toes," she asked playfully.

He smiled, "Did I say that... I really don't..."

"Oh shut up and chi me!"

* * *

The trio, Katara, Mai and a somewhat reluctant Suki, stood outside the massive, ornate, wooden bedroom doors. The low moan that escaped caused all three to exchange suspicious glances.

"Did somebody let loose a sable-rine in there," Mai asked in a whisper as she heard several other low growling noises resonating through the door.

Katara at first wanted to laugh, but then listened closer, "I-I thought that she was... maybe snoring, when I first heard it... but this, this sounds like... polar bear dogs in rut!"

Suki looked nervously away, "Uh, Sokka always comments on how cute she sounds... this doesn't sound cute!" she remarked getting concerned.

Katara's eyes slanted, "Funny... Aang says the same thing! Said he could listen to her all night. I guess he hasn't heard..."

The sounds mysteriously ended, just as quickly as they had begun.

Mai pondered the familiar echoings and why they would be coming from the princess' bed chambers. "So... she is the one he could listen to all night... is that right Katara? I thought that would be you?" the knife thrower jibed, growing all the more curious.

"Couldn't be," Suki barged in, "...when Katara starts to snore, no one gets any sleep. Poor Aang, he may have to get a separate room. That's when you can really tell she's Sokka's sister."

The waterbender blew out her cheeks, "Suki! That was once... and I had a really bad head cold at the time!"

"Shhh, quite down Katara," Suki signaled with a wave of her hand. "We don't want to wake the little princess."

"You mean floozy... don't you?" the waterbender responded lowering her voice.

Suki sighed, "Now aren't you getting ahead of yourself Katara? Think about it, you're going to feel lower than a shit-slug when you find out nothing is going on between her and Aang? She should be considered innocent until proven guilty... right Mai"

"Actually, I think she lost her innocence along with that dress she was wearing yesterday," Mai commented in a monotone voice.

The Fan Master roller her eyes, not even knowing why she was defending the precocious earthbender. "You two... you're just over reacting," she retorted plainly. "If she were fooling around with one of our guys, why would she invite us here for a sleepover? She could have simply invited him."

Katara blue eyes narrowed even further, "She did invite Aang... Suki"

The warrior smiled tensely, "Oops... I-I forgot."

"I think," Mai stated as she reached for the brass latch, "we need to take advantage of our minuscule royal's nocturnal proclivity to pontificate while she reposes and discern the genuineness of the situation at hand."

Both Suki and Katara stared dumbfound at her. Mai pinched the bridge of her nose, "I said, let's go question her while she's talking in her sleep and see what's she's really up to."

Katara nodded, "Oh, that's what I thought you said... didn't you Suki?"

The Fan Master shook her head, "Actually, I just couldn't believe how much like Sokka she sounded right then... you know Katara, when he's trying to sound educated."


End file.
